Winx Club: The Search For Sparks
by Warlord Darnell
Summary: Post Season 4, pre-2nd movie. Sequel to Last of Their Kind. Drake and Bloom have a new threat to face. Parties responsible for the destruction of Sparks want to finish the job. As this happens, they try to bring it back. Will they succeed?  OCxRoxy
1. Threat From The Past

_**I'm back from the dead. I bet you don't think too highly of me with what I told you back in The Last Of Their Kind, since I told the truth about why I was really writing.**_

_**Anyways, I fell so much in love with this story and the characters that I'm now writing a sequel to it. **_

_**I'm going to ship my OC with someone for real this time, and I'm going to take my time with this. **_

_**I hope you enjoy…**_

**Winx Club: Search For Sparks**

**Chapter 1: Threat From The Past**

**Bloom**

_ She shut her diary from her third year. The events that she wrote down were a year ago._

_ Now, things were much different than then. She now taught at Alfea. She had helped defend the last terrestrial fairy just last year._

_ Currently, it was just after classes ended. _

_She put her diary away in her drawer, and was about to shut it when she noticed something._

_ It was the small package Drake had given her at that dance. He said it had a Communications Charm in it. _

_ She never even opened it._

_She looked around, making sure nobody was coming into her now empty classroom._

_ "Might as well." She said to herself, tearing at the wrapping paper. _

_Inside, was a necklace with a dragon charm hanging from it? The charm had a European-style dragon that was made out of silver and had a yellow gem in the center of it._

_ There was also a note enclosed. It read:_

**Press the stone to call me, I'll make sure to answer. Drake**

_ With that, she set it around her neck, and threw away the wrapping paper. She pocketed the note as she got up to leave. _

_ She had tests to grade, but they could wait. She locked the door behind her and made her way back to her teacher's apartment. As she walked, she wondered where Drake was now._

**Sparks**

_ A cold, freezing wasteland. That's what became of Sparks. For days on end, the wind blew snow, whipping about the ruins of a once great kingdom. The once pristine roads were now trails used by the new wildlife that grew used to the freezing temperatures._

_ However, if you looked closely at the road to what was once the capital, a set of human footprints could be found._

_ Following them, they revealed a single person, trekking the frozen wastes. He wore a snowsuit that covered most of his figure, gloves that hid his hands. His face was covered by a scarf, eyes and forehead hidden by a massive pair of reflective goggles. A messenger bag was hung at his side._

_ The only factors that would allude to his identity was the Amulet around his neck that hung on his chest, and a single red-tipped black lock that fell in front of his eyes._

**Drake**

He had finally found it. The remains of Sparks were exactly as described, a frozen wasteland inhabited by monsters and ruins.

He stopped for a moment, and reached into his pockets. He fished out a map, and his Magical Positioning Device.

He unfolded the map, and took a look. It currently had images of a road, and the capital in a large section of it.

He pressed a button on his MPD, which revealed his location.

He was currently a half mile from the remains of the capital city.

Pocketing both items, he started walking again.

It took him an hour to walk through the snow to the capital.

**Drow Sentry**

_ He had been following the boy for quite a while. He wanted to make sure that he didn't lose him._

_ He'd been tracking him for quite a while in the snow of this planet. He knew to simply follow, and not make contact. That was how one got killed by this quarry._

**Drake**

When he got there, he found a mild surprise.

The capital was a walled city, with the remains of siege ladders, and signs of battle.

He attempted to open the gates from the outside, yet to no avail. Not only were they too heavy to open, they were locked completely, joints frozen together.

He scanned his surroundings for a way in. He doubted that he could free-climb the walls; they were smooth, and slippery.

He then found his way in. There was a siege ladder nearby, one which had all of the rungs.

He made his way to it, and began climbing.

He broke two rungs on his way up, and nearly slipped three times.

When he reached the top, he found a grisly sight.

It seemed that there were bodies of Sparks soldiers and Drow soldiers.

"Why are the Drow always making war?" he asked to himself as he walked over the frozen corpses.

When he found a set of stairs down to the ground level, he looked once more at the map.

It read what the streets were and everything, including where the stairs and gates were for the city.

Once on ground level, he started to explore the city streets. The map described the city as a wheel of sorts, with the Palace at the center.

He started to head down Market Street, wondering what it was like in its hey-day.

He noticed that all over the buildings was graffiti, which read "All Hail The Ancestral Coven" or "All Hail Valtor," or even "All Hail The Drow Dominion."

He may have been disgusted by the graffiti, but it gave him a clue. He figured that the Drow Dominion must have been responsible partially. He was confused as to who Valtor was, or who The Ancestral Coven were.

He also noticed the lack of bodies here. It seemed that the whole place was empty like everyone disappeared.

He made his way up to the Palace to find a different sight with the walls.

It seemed that these were climbable, due to the fact that they had holes in them.

He also noticed that the gate was shut completely.

"Guess I'm climin' up." He commented, making his way up.

When he reached it, he began to climb.

He knew the first rule of free-climbing was to always keep at least two contact points with the structure you're going to climb.

He learned that first-hand back in Hy Brasile when he was climbing trees.

He moved between hand and footholds as he made his way up. It was made difficult however by the slight icing in the holes of the wall.

He made his way up to the top, pulling himself up the final way by holding onto some battlements.

When he was at the top of the wall, he saw an incredible sight.

The palace was massive, grounds included.

There was the remains of a massive garden, fountains, hedge-mazes, orchards, and ponds.

On the palace itself, he noticed ornate decorating on the outside. The building looked like a cathedral, with statue-covered towers. The palace was painted with fire-tones, every shade having a little red.

He found the ladders down, and slid.

Reaching the bottom, he pulled out yet another map.

This one was a floor-plan, mostly consisting of the palace and dungeons.

He then pulled out something else. This was a note that read:

**Sparks Royal Library: Shelf 17: row 4: Book 1765. Find this book to find the way. Darius F.**

Drake knew that this was an instruction left by his father for something. He had received this note from Saladin in the mail recently, saying that this would lead him to what his father left.

He pocketed the note, and looked at the floor plan. It seemed that the library was on the second floor, and overlooked the front gardens.

He made his way up to the front door. He tried the lock, and received a mild surprise. The door was unlocked.

Making his way in, he saw just how exquisite the whole place was. There was fancy furniture all over, with expensive paintings, rare-wood floors, and made use of natural lighting.

However, it was still extremely cold. The wind blew through the broken skylights, the pieces of glass on the floor revealing their place.

He started to follow the map to the stairs, which were currently in the center.

Making his way there, he noticed that the pictures were mostly of the royal family.

When he got to the stair room, he marveled at how impressive it was. The stairs were a spiral set, with landings at the floor.

He started making his way to the first landing, which led to the second floor.

Going through the gap in the wall where the door used to be, he found he was in a different-looking hallway then before.

It seemed that the whole place was filled with pictures of notable Sparks Citizens, and other pieces of culture.

There were pictures of the Royal guard, pictures of Nature, abstract art, made from scorch marks.

There were also pictures of Dragons.

Growing up, Drake always listened to the storytellers tell the Dragon Epics. He'd always loved Dragons.

Checking the map again, he noticed that the Library was through the doors straight ahead.

Working the jamb, he made his way inside.

The Library was massive, containing 10 two-sided bookshelves. Each one had a number, and were filled with thousands of books each. There were dozens of chairs for reading in, each with a lamp over it.

The ceilings were vaulted, and the floors were carpeted. There were coffee tables made from exquisite ebony wood.

To top it all off, there was a window overlooking the gardens. The windows were very wide, and still intact.

It felt a bit warmer, and the wind wasn't blowing in this room of the building.

Drake slid his goggles up, and unwrapped the scarf he was wearing that Bloom gave him.

Looking at it, he noticed her name, which had been embroidered onto it when he got it.

He wondered how she was doing.

He had so many fond memories of when he was with her. He also remembered dancing with her at her prom, the one she invited him to.

He wished that he could talk to her. His real reason for separation was the realization that hit him due to Saladin's talk.

They both were the last of their kind. The fact that they made a good team was irrelevant with the danger that currently loomed.

If someone wanted to finish the job, all they'd have to do was track them both down.

He had started to realize that he had nothing to really worry about. His investigation may have shown some new leads, but the trail itself was going cold.

He currently was doing some fact-finding with his ancestry, and found out some stuff his father left for him.

It was this that led him here. He was currently following a simple note left for the library.

He hung the scarf around his neck, and went to the bookshelves. It wasn't hard to find shelf 17.

Once he found that, he went to look at the rows. Row 4 was second-highest row.

Now to find the book, that's where the challenge was going to be.

He started looking at the spine of the books. They were bound in various ways, but with one major similarity.

They were all labeled with a number, and a location designator. They were also organized numerically.

After about fifteen minutes of searching, he finally found it.

"Book 1765" he announced, a grin on his face.

Looking at the title, it surprised him.

**The Flaragon Family; A Sworn Line of Protectors of Sparks Royalty: A Geneological History: By Graeme Drago.**

"Perhaps my destiny is in here?" He asked, and started to leaf through it.

Inside, there were pictures of Captains of The Royal Guard, and later Generals.

The text gave clues about how they were a line who protected the royal family.

He kept leafing through it, looking for any sort of clues for what his father left.

When he had found page 175, it seemed that something interesting had been used as a bookmark; an envelope, and a rather thick one at that.

He noticed that the envelope, compared to the book, was new. Where the pages of the book had yellowed with age, the envelope was as white as the snow outside.

He put the book in his bag, and opened the envelope. Inside, was a letter. It read:

**Dear Drake;**

** If you are reading this, it means that I am dead. I have left this so that you may find the purpose in this brave new world.**

** Obviously, you wouldn't need to read this if Sparks wasn't a dead world. The planet is a wasteland currently, and there's nowhere else to go for home.**

** You have been left with a task. You are to protect the last member of the royal family. She is currently living on Earth, perhaps living a life as an ordinary non-magical person.**

** Go find her, and tell her the truth. This may take a while, and ultimately require showing that she has powers too.**

** If you have already found her, skip down to the next paragraph.**

** You are tasked with protecting her. If you have read anything in this book, and have come across my letter, than you know that's your job. **

** However, you are to try to bring Sparks back in any way possible. You are to do that in a light-way, and perhaps with her help in using the Dragon's Flame. **

** There is a condition for this. You cannot be in that type of a relationship with her. Our bloodlines are not to mix under any circumstances. **

** Before you do this, you will need an item that will help. It's something that helped me out, and it's an artifact you are not to lose under any circumstances. **

** It's in a cut-out book on shelf 07, in Row 4, and is book 7. It's a reference book, and one that nobody will ever check out. It should be in it's place. If not, look for a book with that identifier on the spine. Good luck, good hunting, and good faith. You will need it.**

**Love, D.F.**

With that, Drake reread the location of the next book. He memorized the location marker, and began looking.

He got to shelf 07, and began looking on Row 4. He found it immediately.

It was a rather thick reference book, which translated non-applicable Elven Law texts of all sorts.

He slid it off the shelf, and opened it. He found what he was looking for immediately.

It was in a compartment cut out from the pages. It seemed there was a pair of gauntlets with a pair of Red stones in the center on the topside. There was also a note that read:

**The Dragoon Gloves of the Great Dragon. Only capable of being used by a protector of fire. Simply bring both gauntlets into contact while worn, and say "Dragoon Powers, Ignite" to get to work. They will give you immense firepowers, Dracomancy, and dragon wings. Use wisely. **

Drake looked around for a moment, and then put both the gauntlets and the note into his bag.

He looked outside, and noticed it was 2-o'clock. He currently had 5 more hours until sundown.

He currently had two choices about his situation with heading back to the ship.

He could either try to reach the ship before sundown, knowing that it took him six hours to reach the palace, and perhaps not make it in time, being lost in the cold while it was freezing.

Or, he could set up a camp somewhere in either the palace or the capital city's ruins, and try to keep warm by a fire for the night, and head back in the morning.

He decided to try and head back, since this place gave him the creeps. Turning around, he made his way back out the palace.

**Drow Sentry**

_ He was currently at the capital city's ruins, making sure to try and find out what the kid was doing. _

_ He was never very patient, and had always hated tailing someone._

_He called in through his communications coin._

_ "This is Sentry 182, requesting permission to engage quarry." He called "Tailing is growing unsuccessful, and target is becoming suspicious. I repeat, permission to engage?"_

_ With that, there was static, before the face of his new commander, General Relthicar appeared "You have permission to engage target," his commander replied "You are to either die in failure, or succeed. There is no escape once he's found you. Engage at will."_

_ With that, his general's face disappeared._

**Drake**

It turned out he didn't have to free-climb the wall to get back. There was a hole large enough for him to crawl through only 3 meters away from where he climbed.

After he got through that, he started heading back down Market Street.

He still couldn't handle the graffiti on the walls, their message of alliance seemingly mocking him.

He also noticed something really strange. It seemed that there was a second set of footprints following his that headed towards the palace, a pair that were characteristic of a Drow Sentry.

He looked up, and readied a flame at his left hand.

He knew he was being watched. There was no doubt about it.

"I know you're out here!" He challenged, yelling into the air. "You might as well attack me now! I'm waiting."

For a few moments, there was silence, before a sound filled the air. It was a Drow battle cry.

It came from directly behind.

Drake turned around, and saw him.

It was a Drow sentry, yet this one was dressed for the weather too. However, it kept the same uniform, with a full-wrap turban that showed only his ears.

Drake pressed his amulet's jewel, and began the transformation.

Within seconds, he was now in his Flame Swordsman's Armor.

He drew his sword, and made a "Come at me" motion with his hand.

The Drow sentry jumped up in the air.

Drake prepared to slash this one in half. When it came for the moment to act, he did so a split-second too early.

At this point, all he managed to do, was knock it off into the snow.

He capitalized on this opportunity, and jumped on top of the Drow, and held the blade to the Sentry's neck.

"Who sent you after me!" he yelled.

The Drow laughed, before answering "The Drow Dominion will get it's revenge, and finish the job. Sparks will fall, the last of its kind will be finished off. We will make sure you have nowhere to go. You, and that girl, you will both have no safe refuge by next week. We will make sure of it!"

With that, the Drow crunched something in his mouth, and killed himself.

Drake was disgusted by what he just saw, and disturbed.

He got up, recompressed his armor; returning to his snow outfit, and started to run back to the ship.

xXx

He got back by five, with two hours to spare. He took the ramp up, and bolted inside.

When he got in, he faced a rather disappointed Rai. He looked like he'd been preparing to have the ship to himself, the fact apparent by the lack of shirt.

"I thought you'd be camping in the ruins." Rai explained. "I was going to take advantage of being alone to get some of that me-time I need."

"You can have that when we land at our new destination." Drake replied. "Prep the Ship to go to Magix. I need to see someone urgently."

"We haven't been there in a full year." Rai yelped "I've wanted to pick up some stuff from there anyways. Let me get us started up."

"I'll be in my cabin." Drake announced.

He made his way to the cabin, and immediately went into his nightstand's drawer.

He found his side of the Communications Charm that he'd given Bloom. He had an urgent call to make.

**Bloom**

_ Arriving back at her teacher's apartment at Alfea, she set her stuff down, and went into her room._

_ She currently had recorded a soap opera she was following, keeping up with it a few hours after it came on._

_ She picked up the remote, and pressed _**Play**_ on the DVR section of the remote. _

_ This was one of those summary episodes, seeing as the next season started next week, and the previous season ended last week. _

_ She only recorded it so she could brush up on what happened. With so many plotlines, and dozens of little details, it became impossible to see how it really fit into the larger story. These specials helped._

_ She quickly grew bored with it however, seeing as there wasn't really much to brush up on._

_ She turned the TV off, and went into her kitchenette. She started to fix herself some dinner, when it happened._

_ He charm started to blink at the Jewel, and make noise._

_She knew exactly who was at the other end. And it was at the perfect time. She had wanted to talk to him._

_ She pressed the gem, and opened the link._

**Drake**

He was so relieved when Bloom established the link from the other end.

Her face appeared projected from the jewel.

"Bloom!" He yelled "I'm so glad you're here."

"I'm glad you're here too." She replied "How are you. It's been a while since we've talked."

"We're in danger." He explained "I'm calling you to tell you I'm on my way. I've just found out from a Drow Sentry that both our lives are in danger, and that there will be no safe place in about a week."

"What the fuck?" she asked, a confused look on her face. "We're in danger. You need to explain a bit more."

"Alright, let me start from the beginning." He explained "On my way back from the Sparks Royal library, I was attacked by a Drow Sentry. This one, I managed to get a warning out of him. He said the Drow Dominion will finish its job, and we will be wiped out. He said we'll have no safe refuge in about a week. He then crunched a suicide pill. It's because of this I'm on my way. I'll arrive in about four hours. Look for me out in the Yard."

"Wait," she interrupted "You're coming here?"

"Yes," he replied "I'll talk more when I get there."

"Alright," Bloom managed, looking and sounding both half excited and half scared. "I guess I'll see you then."

"See you." He replied, and pressed the jewel to hang up. He felt the same things as she must have as they made their way towards Magix.


	2. Reunion

_**The story's back on line (operational). I'm taking time out of my busy schedule to update this fic, seeing as I had a crunching deadline with a bunch of work in real life.**_

_**I hope you enjoy this, since I've got my sanity back. I'm not gonna lie, the idea of being truly possessed-compelled to write something scares me. I honestly only signed up for one story, but I'm going to write this one since I fell in love with the story I'm telling. **_

_**I hope you enjoy this…**_

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

**Drake**

He felt the very anticipation in the air, just waiting for them to set down.

When they did, he packed up his stuff, and made his way to the hatch.

"I'll see you in a week Rai. Don't leave without me!" he called.

"Where would I even go!" the man replied.

Drake left the landing bay and made his way out into the town.

It was currently night time, and the streets were empty.

He picked up his pace as he took the road out of Magix Town, down to Alfea.

**Bloom**

_She couldn't believe it. Drake was coming back. _

_ She always wanted to be with him, ever since she met him. She wanted to be a figure in his life._

_ She still loved Sky with all of her heart, but she wanted Drake to be one of her friends._

_ Now that things were bringing them together, she thought that this was the perfect chance._

_ She ran to the bathroom to freshen up. She wanted to look good for him, and she had just removed her makeup from the day._

_ She put on some eye-liner, shadow, and mascara, in addition to the dark red lipstick._

**Drake**

Once he'd left the outskirts, things were dark. Not that he didn't mind, he didn't have much to be afraid of.

However, he didn't like what he couldn't see.

He picked up an oak branch with some moss on it, and picked it up. He wrapped the moss in his hand, and concentrated.

The moss lit up in a flash of flame, illuminating the path ahead a good twenty feet.

He then picked up the pace.

When he finally reached Alfea, he saw a very welcoming sight.

Bloom was there, standing in a pair of stiletto heels, a tight red dress, and a nice amount of eyeliner, eyeshadow, and lipstick.

She looked like a bright red beauty, welcoming him.

"What's with the get up?" he casually asked "It's just plain old Drake."

"I can't look good for the guy who helped me earn my Enchantix." She asked "Plus, I was thinking you could be spending the night in my new Teacher's Apartment here."

"If it has a couch," Drake replied "Then yes. I don't want you taking advantage of me in my sleep though."

"I would never do that." She argued "I simply think you deserve a better place to sleep in than a tent out in the woods." She paused "Plus it'll be easier for you to protect me if we're in the same area."

"True." He ceded, then he put on one of his famous looks "You're a teacher?"

"Yeah." She replied "We all are." She started to walk "Follow me."

He followed her to the teacher's areas of Alfea, and into an apartment with a sign saying **Professor Bloom Peters**.

She opened the door, and revealed a very comfortable pad.

"Make yourself at home." She instructed, turning on the lights for the kitchenette. She then opened the fridge, and pulled out a pizza box.

"I hope you like leftover pizza," she announced "because it's all I've got at the moment."

"Whatever works." He replied, and flipped on the TV with the remote on the coffeetable.

What came on was one of the most boring soap operas in the magical dimension.

"Have you ever seen TeleRock?" he asked, flipping the channel.

What came on, was the best of rock and roll, all live.

Men with long hair, shirts optional, all playing electric guitar. He loved this show. There was a guy with long hair at the mic, singing.

_I looked you up, and you were with him, called you back, and you mistook me for him._

_You know who I am, yet you always forget/ I don't get why!_

"Good gods Drake!" Bloom protested "I can't believe this counts as music!"

Drake could barely hear her above the show.

"Like it!" he asked.

"No!" she answered, cupping her hands to her mouth, yelling her answer.

"Alright!" he replied, and changed the channel.

Then came on a nature show, something about the monsters on a snow planet. It was a bit fast paced, and already showed a hunting scene from the sky.

"This looks interesting." Bloom admitted, taking a seat with the pizza box and a pair of soda cans.

The narrator spoke, as the monsters closed in on a smaller creature.

"It seems, that even on the cold wastes of what was once Sparks, it's still a dog eat dog world."

Bloom and Drake each said this in unison "Change the channel." And reached for the remote.

They did not want to be reminded of what happened to their home planet.

Drake grabbed it first, and flipped up twice.

They eventually found a show about spies, something pirated from Earth called _Burn Notice_.

Drake had no clue where the show took place on earth, since he'd never been, and had little to no knowledge about earth. He currently thought the exotic locale was cool, and the drama and characters was interesting.

He grabbed a slice of pizza and started to eat.

"So what's the deal with the snowsuit?" Bloom asked. "It's currently the end of summer here in Magix."

"Oh, forgot about that." He admitted "I was just at Sparks."

"Why?" Bloom asked "The place is a cold wasteland inhabited by Monsters."

"I wanted to do a little research," Drake replied "The Elemental Swords will choose their wielders whenever, and I needed something to do." He paused for a moment, and opened up his bag. "I found something interesting on my lineage." He explained, fishing out the book.

"Where did you find that?" she asked, amazed by the sheer age of the book.

"I found it in the Royal Library in the Palace." He answered, opening to the first page. "I think it's got some interesting stuff in it. Apparently, my family's job in life was to protect yours. Just take a look."

**Of all the royal families in the magical dimension, no dynasty has lasted the longest than the Pyragon dynasty of Sparks. This dynasty dates back to the founding of the kingdom.**

**As long as there has been a royal family to Sparks, there has been a lineage that protected them. **

**The Flaragon family has been that, who's members have been Captains of the Royal Guard, Generals of the Army, and even agents in the field.**

**The name Flaragon tells all. It is Sparks Oldspeak for Protector of Flame-Possessors. **

**We will be focusing on this rather crucial Capitalier family throughout the course of this book. To start, let us go 75 generations into the past…**

With that, there was nothing more to the page in terms of text. What lay on the bottom was the Flaragon coat of arms. This consisted of a shield with a dragon, a shield and cross-swords, a map, and an hourglass.

"Interesting." Bloom commented "So your family's been like bodyguards or something?"

"I guess so." Drake replied "I'll have to do some more research in the book to be certain. The fact that I'm supposed to be your bodyguard just gives me a new purpose."

"Why do you need a purpose like that?" Bloom asked "Isn't the fact that you're Flame Swordsman of Light enough."

"That's just it though." He replied "That purpose has been fulfilled, the quest finished, the job completed. My attacker back on Sparks mentioned a threat that involves both of us. I have been claiming Sparks as my origin, and you as my monarch. It's made us visible to those responsible to the destruction of our home."

"And this is why you really came?" Bloom asked "To protect me from a threat or something."

"I was threatened too by this attacker. He said we have a week until things go bad." He answered "I think we should stick together."

"Wait," she replied "Was this an attack by a Drow sentry? If it was, I think I know who's behind this."

"It was," he explained "He mentioned that we'd have no safe refuge by next week."

"As if I had enough going on." She muttered "We'll see about that in the morning. Seeing as it's Saturday and all."

"You're right." Drake yawned "I think it's a good idea to get some sleep. I can't even think straight when I'm tired."

"I'll pull out the sofa-bed and get it ready for you." She explained "You can take a shower until then. I'm not gonna lie, but you stink."

"Alright." He replied "Where's your bathroom?"

"Go down the hall," she instructed "There's a small hall from there on the left with a closet and a door at the far end. The door at the end is the bathroom, and the closet's where I keep towels."

"Thanks." He said, getting up "I usually take a shower in the morning, but okay."

**Bloom**

_ She watched him walk down the hall. She then got up, and removed the cushions from the sofa. This revealed the pull-out mattress. _

_ She pulled it out, and then went into the basket at the side, where she kept the sheets for it._

**Drake**

Bloom's instructions weren't hard to follow. It seemed that the only thing ahead must be her bedroom, and the smaller hallway was to the left, right between that and the end he came from.

He made the left, and opened the door to the linen closet.

On a shelf, there was a set labeled **Guest Towels**.

He grabbed one, and made his way into the bathroom.

Upon entering, he quickly noticed that there were a lot of beauty products on the sink.

He easily spotted the shower, which was straight ahead. It was one of those sliding door deals.

He threw the towel up onto one side, and removed his snowsuit. He then entered the shower, and turned on the water.

He always liked a hot shower, and it seemed that only on the hottest setting was it comfortable.

He spotted the shampoo and conditioner, which seemed to be of a mostly herbal variety.

After washing his hair, he found a bar of soap, and began the second half.

When he was done, he shut the water off, and grabbed his towel.

Drying off, he was amazed at how much cleaner he felt.

When he was drying off his face, he also felt a slight tug.

Stepping out of the shower with the towel around his waist, he looked at the mirror.

Upon closer inspection, it seemed that there was facial hair now. It was mostly black, and was scattered, but facial hair nonetheless.

He stepped out, towel around his waist, and quickly retrieved his bag.

He then stepped back into the bathroom, and put on a pair of pajama bottoms.

Stepping back out, he made his way over to the sofa-bed.

"I'll see you in the morning." Bloom called from down the hall. "Is there anything you want for breakfast?"

"I'll have some more cold pizza." He replied "Just scream if anything happens."

"Good night." She replied.

With that, he curled up in the sheets and quickly fell asleep.


	3. Double Vision

_**I'm back. I know you all couldn't wait for this to come up. I have to say, I know this is way late, and I can explain. **_

_**I was up in Michigan, at my grandparent's house. They have a computer and everything, but it's lacking in a word-processing program. I had also brought my flash-drive, but it turns out I couldn't even read my own work.**_

_**Now that I'm back home, I'm going to be updating everything I can. **_

_**Enjoy…**_

**Chapter 3: Double Vision**

**Drake**

He was sleeping very well. It seemed that even on Bloom's couch, everything was very peaceful.

**Drow Assassins**

_ Gratck, Terkra, and Yeltra. These three Drow were the best at what they did. _

_ They were assassins for hire, dagger-wielding battlemages that worked the best as a team._

_ Their price was extravagant, only affordable to the wealty and/or royalty._

_ Currently, their contract was to take out a princess named Bloom, who was currently holding a teaching position at this school named Alfea._

_ Not that those details truly mattered. She was dead anyways, seeing as she was unprotected._

_ They were currently in the courtyard of the school, and could easily see their entrypoint._

_ It was a window on the second level, in the center part of the building._

_Gratck was the tallest one, and was also the thinnest, as well as the leader. He wore a simple set of slacks with a belt full of talismans and knives. Covering his shirtless chest was a pair of bandoliers, holding a dagger each. His blue-black hair was cut short, a Mohawk with a fade._

_ Terkra was the oldest of the trio, and the shortest as well. He had on a jumpsuit with hundreds of magic glyphs, wielding only a bow staff, imbued with thousands of enchantments. He had lost all of his hair years ago, his scalp was no longer reflective._

_ Yeltra was the youngest, and was in the middle in terms of height. He wore the armor of a Drow sentry, minus the turban. His loadout consisted of a medium sword, as well as a magic rod. His blue-black hair had become dreadlocked, the product of not being washed and allowed to grow in the sun._

_ "I've got this boy." Gratck explained, readying the grappling hook gun. "We do this quick and clean. Makes sure they find her body in the morning."_

_ "Alright boss." Terkra confirmed "We get that paycheck when we get back, and it's plenty to retire on."_

_ "The client wants her dead." Yeltra added "It's more than we usually work for, but we don't mind being overpaid."_

_ "Cut the chatter." Gratck scolded, firing the cable. "I don't want them catchin' us out here."_

_ "Right away boss." The other two confirmed in unison._

_With that, they deployed their cables, and all three made their way up to their hit's window._

_ Arriving, Terkra chanted "__Telrate-Nevanda__" and readied a cutter spell at his fingertips._

_ He then began to work on cutting through the window._

**Bloom**

She woke up, half asleep still. She turned over to her right to take a look at the time on the clock.

** 2:37 am** the digital display read.

Just as she was about to turn over to go back to sleep, she noticed the sound.

Looking up, she saw a trio of shadowy figures directly outside her window. They appeared to be Drow. One of them was using a cutter spell.

She remembered that Drake was in the other room, and that he'd help her.

She sat up in her bed, and inhaled deeply, knowing she'd have to wake him immediately.

She could hear the piece of her window they were cutting fall to the floor.

Slowly, they inched their way into her room.

She had no time to waste. With that, she screamed her lungs out, holding nothing back.

**Drake**

He woke up with a start. He heard a feminine scream.

Rolling off the bed, he scrambled around for his amulet, which was the only thing that could help him.

He set his hand on the side table, and partially touched cold metal. He then clenched his fist around it.

Lifting it slightly off the table, he confirmed it was his amulet before thrusting it over his head, and pounded the jewel in the center.

The transformation ran it's course, and within seconds he was in his armor.

"I'm coming Bloom!" he yelled, running like hell down the hall, and busting down the door, knocking it off its hinges.

He saw three Drow currentl encircling Bloom, each armed with a blade and a spell.

"You fight me first!" he challenged, drawing his sword, which ignited once the dragon glyph was revealed.

"With pleasure." They called in unison, turning around.

With that, they started to slowly advance, grinning.

Drake readied himself in his usual stance.

Bloom saw this as a chance to sneak out of the room, though did so with very little effort.

She ran quickly past the assassins, and past Drake, running into the next room.

"Call the police!" Drake commanded. "I'll try to hold them off."

"Got it." She yelled back.

"_Traytraka!_" the Drow in the middle chanted, throwing a ball of green magic at Drake.

"_Flame shield_" Drake returned, calling up a shield of fire on his left forearm, and blocking the spell.

"_Osakai_!" Drake then countered.

He leveled his sword straight out, and the spell came forth. From the tip, a wall of fire was expelled. It threw the trio of Drow through the wall, and into what appeared to be a large walk-in closet containing Bloom's clothes.

**Bloom**

She ran into the kitchen, and grabbed the magic-phone. She had all nine speed-dial slots filled.

She pressed seven, which was the police. She pressed the phone to her face, and listened as it rang.

"Hello, you've reached the Magix police department. Please state the nature of your emergency." A man on the other end of the phone calmly enunciated.

"This is Bloom Peters from Alfea. There's been a break-in. These Drow have broken into my apartment at the school, and they're trying to kill me!" She screamed.

"Ma'am." The man on the other end sighed "Just stay calm. We're sending a team right now."

With that, she could hear some buttons being pressed on the other end.

"Thank you." She managed "Please hurry."

"They're already on their way." The officer on the line stated "ETA is fifteen minutes at max."

With that, he hung up, the fact made apparent by the beeping on the phone.

"Drake!" she called, terrified and trembling.

**Drake**

When Bloom left, he knew that there was no time to lose. He felt that she had followed his advice.

He knew that he was outmatched, simply by numbers.

The Drow trio stood up, and started chanting something that sounded demonic.

He knew not to attack unless directly ordered, so he just stood there and held his ground.

With that, shadows around the Drow started to move and take shape. The shadows coalesced into the forms of nine figures.

"What the hell?" Drake asked, confused as to what was going on. He cocked his head, almost as if to get a better view of what was going on.

Little by little, the shadows continued to form, now at the point where he could start to discern visible features.

Eventually, they turned into what appeared to be clones of the Drow trio he was currently fighting.

"This can't be good." Drake thought out loud, know realizing the gravity of his situation.

He could see the nine figures start to appear, with three copies for each of the original Drow.

Drake recoginized what they were doing immediately. It was a shadow-clone spell.

If he knew anything about these, killing the original would immediately get rid of the copies.

"We doubt you can destroy us now." The twelve called in complete unison.

Drake knew he was grossly outnumbered, with a direct conflict being impossible on his part, easily resulting in death for him if he even tried. He had an idea though.

"You're actually right." He calmly agreed, sheathing his sword. "I can't destroy you now."

"What?" The twelve asked in unison.

"I can't destroy you." He repeated "But who said that I have to."

"What do you mean?" the group inquired, speaking in unison.

"The police are already on their way here." He explained "I don't even have to do anything. I called them before I even came in here."

"That's a lie." One in the back challenged "You told the girl to call the police. You can't have called them before hand. She's just calling them now."

"But she's just confirming the threat." Drake bluffed, the lie practically invisible. "I've already got the TNAEE Squad on standby. They're coming here, and are going to pick you up and take you away."

"What is the TNAEE Squad?" the one on the far right asked.

"Well," Drake began. "TNAEE stands for Threat Neutralization And Enchantment Enforcerment. They're trained to take down any magical threat on the law enforcement level. They come in complete force. They always get their man, or Drow in this case. They'll easily make sure you're going to jail when they arrive."

"That's a lie!" they all called in unison.

Drake knew this was at this point. All though he wasn't making up the TNAEE, he doubted that those guys would be sent in. However, he had a trick up his sleeve, as the sound of sirens was heard closing in.

"But is it?" he asked, capitalizing on the situation.

They looked outside, only the flashing lights visible.

"You can easily turn yourselves in." he suggested "They'll just cuff you, and put you away. If you don't, expect to be pounded to the floor, and possibly be mistaken for one of your shadow clones, and easily killed."

With that, he could tell the three originals were easily scared, and started to literally shake in their boots.

"You're call." He added.

With that, the nine copies phased out, and the originals started to drop their weapons.

**Bloom**

She was hearing Drake stall in the other room. She quietly snuck out as she could hear the sirens approach, and the vehicles with them.

She ran down the stairs, and out the front door.

However, she was quickly brushed aside by a team of TNAEE people, who ran up, and made their way back to her apartment.

**Drake**

He could hear heavy boot-steps run up the stairs, and into the apartment.

He didn't realize he was actually right, as he stepped out to four men in black enchantment-proof armor, carrying a rifle version of Timmy's laser gun.

"They're in there boys." He explained, indicating into the next room.

With that, they just walked in, and after some muffled yelling, three came out with the Drow in handcuffs.

"That was fast." He admitted, as he counted the TNAEE members, who each were leading a Drow out.

However, he was oblivious to the fourth one who approached him from behind, and shoved the barrel into his back.

"Put your hands on your head!" the officer commanded.

Drake knew better than to protest, and that an innocent man would have nothing to fear.

With that, he put his hands on his head, was handcuffed, and then lead by the officer out of the apartment, and onto the yard.

He was led past Bloom, who had just noticed this, and ran up behind them.

"Not him!" she protested.

The officer motioned for Drake to stop, which he did. The officer than turned around "Do you know this young man?" he asked.

"Yes." She answered, "He's my bodyguard. He's the last person you should be arresting."

"Alright." The officer ceded "You are free to go." With that, he was freed from his cuffs.

"Call us if anything else happens." The police officer nearby instructed, motioning for the rest of the law enforcement to leave.

With that, they did.

"I think we should tell Faragonda what happened." Drake suggested. "The fact that there just was an assassination attempt is enough."

"Alright." Bloom agreed.

With that, they went to Faragonda's office, where she was still doing a massive amount of paperwork.

"I have something to tell you." Bloom admitted, taking a seat, and motioning for Drake to do the same.

With that, Bloom explained about recent events, and what had just happened.

"Well," Faragonda replied after listening "I suppose that if you need a bodyguard, then you are welcome to have one." She then turned to face Drake "I suggest that you actually do your part as a bodyguard, and not just waste time."

"I understand." He replied "I'll make sure she's completely safe."

"Well, you two can go back to Bloom's apartment upstairs." Faragonda instructed "I expect her to still be able to teach on Monday."

"Understood." Drake replied.

"That's all." Faragonda finished, ushering them out the door.

With that, they left, and went upstairs. They were both tired, growing even more so as they ascended the stairs.

After that, they went into her apartment, and went back to sleep.

xXx

Drake was awoken by the sound of Bloom's alarm clock. He was so startled by it though, that he rolled right out of the sofabed and right onto the floor.

He was collecting his wits standing up when the alarm was shut off.

"Today's Saturday, right?" he asked, confused as to the day of the week.

"Yeah," Bloom replied from in her room. "Just wait right there while I get dressed. I've still got a teacher's meeting to attend, and tons of papers to grade, as well as a week's lesson plan to prepare."

"Alright." He replied "Should I wear my armor just in case, or go incognito?"

"I suggest you wear your armor." Bloom replied "I don't want you to be rushed to do the transformation if something happens."

"Right away." He confirmed, slipping the amulet over his head, and pressing the jewel in the center.

With that, the transformation went through, and within a minute, he was in his armor.

He noticed Bloom walk out of her room in her usual outfit, and walk into the kitchen.

"I've got some cereal and milk," she explained as she looked through the fridge. She pulled out a carton of milk, and opened it up.

It seemed rancid however, with the fact apparent from the other side of the room.

"I guess we don't have milk." She replied, capping the carton, and throwing it in the trash.

"Let's just finish that leftover pizza." Drake suggested, stomach speaking for him.

"I guess we're having pizza for breakfast." Bloom sighed, taking two slices out of the now empty box, and putting each slice on a separate plate.

"Sweet." Drake commented, digging into his slice.

"Sleep good?" Bloom asked, trying to make small talk.

"Yeah," he answered "Slept great. As soon as I shut my eyes, I was fast asleep."

"Guess Piff's enchantment on the bed works." Bloom commented.

"Well," Drake replied "other than the attack, I got the best sleep of my life last night."

"I couldn't sleep at all." Bloom sighed, taking a bite of her pizza and continuing with her mouth full "I kept on having nightmares about the attack, with a freezing feeling, and a deep male laughter in the background."

"That doesn't sound too good." He replied "It's a bit like the dreams I was having back on Rai's ship, at least the deep laughter was."

Bloom finished her slice, and put the plate in the sink. "That doesn't sound too good." She admitted

"Well," Drake replied "Let's try to make it through today first." With that, he got up, and put his now empty plate in the sink.

"I'm scared about last night." Bloom admitted, freezing up "What if there's an attack today?"

"You don't have to worry." He reassured "I'm here to protect you. As long as I'm alive, nothing's going to get at you. I give you my word as a warrior on that." He paused for a moment "You've still got a job to do. I don't think that you should be worrying to where it gets in the way of your job."

"Let's go then." Bloom finished, heading out the door.

Drake then ran to catch up.

They both went out of the apartment, and down the stairs. Drake followed Bloom to the teacher's meeting room, and they both entered.

"Well look who's here!" Stella cheered as they both entered the room.

It seemed that in addition to the staff he remembered, there was also the Winx Club.

"You're all teachers?" Drake commented.

"Yeah," Tecna answered "And this is a teacher's only meeting. So get out."

"I'm afraid I can't do that." He replied "I'm Bloom's bodyguard, and I have to be able to protect her."

"Just pretend he's not there." Musa suggested "He's probably going to stand around and watch."

Drake nodded at this, as Bloom took a seat.

xXx

When the meeting was over, Bloom wanted to catch up with the other Winx girls.

However, it seemed that everyone was more interested in Drake, since they too hadn't seen him in over a year.

He told them about how he'd done traveling to find the other elemental swords, and how their keepers would tell him when they chose a wielder.

He then brought up how he went to Sparks, and about the book he found.

At that, they jumped, and asked to see it.

So they went back to Bloom's apartment. When Drake pulled out the book, he handed it to them, and they started to look through the pages.

After about ten minutes, they finally motioned for Drake to take a look at one of the pages.

He got up, and jumped at what he saw.

**Drake Flaragon IX**

**20590-XX**

It seemed that this was the last page in the book. There was a blank square where his portrait would go, as well as a blank area where the text would be.

"That's incredible." Drake admitted, blinking his eyes to make sure he wasn't seeing things.

"You're in this book?" Bloom asked.

"I guess." He replied, taking a moment to let all of the facts sink in.

"It appears to be a self-updating volume." Tecna explained "The portrait area is supposed to be filled when you have one done, and the text is filled posthumously."

"That's good to know," he commented "Wonder what it says about my dad."

With that, he flipped the page back, and jumped at what he saw.

**Darius Flaragon XX**

**20571-20590**

**Darius Flaragon was a genius. Practically a prodigy, he enrolled at RedFountain at the age of 15, and graduated in just a single year. **

**When he was at RedFountain, he met Blaze Flarane, who was also from Sparks. They quickly fell in love.**

**However, he was away for the other two years of her education. When she graduated, he was there, and they immediately went and were married.**

**He was quickly made a general, and he made sure to use his military power to protect King Oritel and Queen Miram. **

**However, when Sparks fell, he sent his wife and newborn son to the Elven planet of Hy Brasile, where he assumed they would be safe. **

Drake jumped when he took a look at the picture. It seemed that his father was pointing at him in the portrait, with a scolding look on his face going perfectly with the general's uniform.

"So it then leads to you." Layla replied, turning back to his page.

"I guess so." Drake sighed, worn out from what he'd just read.

"I think he needs a little time to let it sink in." Bloom expliained "I'll see you in the teacher's lounge for dinner?"

The other Winx girls gave additional acknowledgements as they left the apartment.

Drake couldn't help but stare at his page.


	4. Oh Roxy

_**Once again, the story continues. I believe what we achieve, will soon be left behind. **_

_**Or in this case, what I achieve. The fact remains that Winx stories are quickly pushed back, and this fic will probably remain in the back of the archive after it's done. **_

_**However, I'm taking this story very far, and I hope you enjoy…**_

**Chapter 4: Oh Roxy**

**Drake**

For a good three hours, Drake remained, staring at the page. It seemed to just sit there, silently mocking him with its blankness.

The fact that Drake was the nineteenth person with that name, and that the book actually updated itself was a bit too much.

Then there was the lack of info in the book itself when it came to him. The fact that the book wrote it's later info posthumously was a bit much.

He could see the natural light dim as he just sat there, staring at the page.

Bloom

She felt bad for him, the fact that it was so much to take in. She wanted to help him, but didn't know where to begin.

She looked at the clock, which read a clear **7:50**

"I'll just see them later." She announced "I'll just let you take it all in."

Drake

He finally heard Bloom say something.

"It's okay." He replied "I just never thought about everything like this before." He sighed, closing the book and getting up "If I ever thought I'd see the day when I was in a book, it would not have been today."

"I think we should just stay in here, and perhaps have some of the leftover pasta." Bloom suggested

"Wait." Drake replied "You have leftover pasta?"

"I made it while you were zoning out." She replied "I thought it'd be best if you and I had something to eat in here."

"Pasta sounds good." Drake admitted "pasta sounds good."

xXx

_The night went by smoothly, with Bloom calling the others and explaining that she couldn't make it._

_ They then decided to spend the next day inside the apartment, as Bloom came up with a lesson plan based off of what she assigned last week._

_ When Monday rolled around, it seemed like nothing could go wrong._

**Drake**

He woke up to Bloom's alarm clock, and this time, did not roll out of bed.

He got up; put a shirt and pants on, before donning his amulet.

He then took a look around, before pressing the jewel in the center.

As the transformation happened, he noticed Bloom walk into the room, and start to prepare bowls of pasta for them both.

When he was done, he could smell both of them from the microwave.

"Leftovers for breakfast?" he asked.

"Yeah," Bloom replied "I need to get groceries."

"Smells yummy." He admitted, opening up the microwave door and handing her bowl to her, and taking his to the table.

"So just do what you did at that meeting today," Bloom instructed, cutting up her pasta with a fork and knife. "But perhaps do a sweep of the room or something while I prepare for the class."

"Gotcha." He replied, twirling his pasta onto his fork and eating it that way.

When they were done, they went and brushed their teeth before leaving for the door.

Drake followed Bloom into her classroom, the first time in the week. He did a sweep of the room while she started to prepare for her lesson.

As she would ready the magical PowerPoint one last time, he would check under the desks, inside them, and underneath the attached chairs.

She was about to sit down to go about grading papers, when he realized he'd forgot to check her desk.

"Bloom!" he yelled.

She jumped a good ten feet. "Yes Drake?" she panted, shocked.

"I need to check your desk. If an assassin would hide a bomb in the classroom, it would be in your desk." he explained.

"I think it's as..." she managed, before looking back at last night. "You do that then." she finished.

With that, he made his way across the classroom, and systematically checked every nook and cranny on the inside of her desk.

"It's clear your majesty." he announced, pulling her chair back and helping her take a seat. "Permission to pat down your students?"

"What?" she asked.

"I have reasonable suspicion that they might use a student as an assassin." he explained "Headmaster Faragonda said it was alright, but that you can only give the final word."

"I don't think it's really necessary," Bloom replied "unless there's another attack, I forbid you to pat down a student."

"Yes ma'am." he yelled in reply, saluting, "I understand."

"Don't call me ma'am," she added "I feel old when you do that. Just stand around, and observe. Do your thing only if I'm outwardly attacked. I don't want to make a scene."

"Understood." he replied, putting on his shades.

He was currently in his Flame Swordsman's Armor, complete with sword. He stood at the side of the door as the bell rang.

**Roxy**

She couldn't believe she had Bloom's class today. She couldn't wait.

Following her friends through the door, she spotted him.

She'd heard the rumors about Bloom's bodyguard, about how he was also from Sparks, and that he was simply protecting the princess.

He was currently standing at the side of the door, and observing. She'd never felt this way about a guy before, but she thought he was dreamy, with his flamed tips, mythic-looking armor, and rugged features. He appeared to be seventeen also.

She also heard the rumors about how Bloom had been attacked.

She was amazed at how she didn't have to be patted down.

She took a seat, and took out materials to take notes.

**Drake**

He was currently watched them go about their business in the classroom, trying hard not to stare at the magenta-haired one.

"So, I assume you read the chapter as your weekend homework." Bloom announced to the class.

He heard sounds that seemed to indicate otherwise.

"I'll take that as a no." Bloom sighed "I want you all to take out the textbooks from inside your desks, and read chapter 3. You'll get fifteen minutes."

"I read the chapter Ms. Peters." the magenta-haired girl announced. "I actually read the chapter, and answered all of the chapter questions."

"Well done Roxy." Bloom commended "You don't have to answer the questions at the end, but that's okay. I hope that the rest of you could be a bit more like Roxy."

Drake suddenly had a crazy idea. "Your majesty, I have a suspicion that Roxy might be a potential threat. Permission to pat her down outside the classroom?"

"Now?" she asked "She's just being a good student."

"What better way to get to you though." He reasoned.

"If you insist." Bloom ceded.

Drake walked up to Roxy, and announced "I have reason to believe you might be a threat to the princess. I'd like to take you outside for a thorough pat-down."

She froze up at this. "I don't mind. You won't find anything, but go for it." she got up, and made her way outside.

Drake started walking and turned around for a moment. "Just scream if anyone tries to attack you your highness." he instructed.

"Will do Drake." she replied.

With that, he left the classroom, and shut the door behind him.

He spotted Roxy looking around nervously.

He removed his shades, and sighed. "I'm not really going to search you." he announced.

"Then why bring me out here?" She replied.

"I'd like to ask you out to dinner." he answered. "I'll happily pay, and Bloom's going to be with Sky Friday night. She made a temporary relief of duty for me, and I was wondering if you would give me the honor of taking you out to dinner?"

"How old are you?" She asked, tilting her head

"Seventeen." he answered "On the eighteenth of January I'll be eighteen."

"Alright." she replied "I'll be out in the courtyard to be picked up at six."

"Will do." he replied.

"I don't mind if you pat me down though." she added "A cute guy like you pattin' a girl like me sounds great."

"Okay, I guess." he replied.

She spread her legs and arms.

He then proceeded to pat down the side of her torso, as well as the inside and outside of her legs, before announcing "You're clear."

With that, he put his shades back on, and opened the door for her back into the classroom.

He walked over to Bloom, and whispered "She's clear."

He watched Roxy take a seat at her desk, and raise her hand.

"Yes Roxy?" Bloom asked.

"Is there anything you want me to do while I wait for everyone else to finish reading?" she asked.

"You don't have to do anything though." Bloom replied "You can just put your head down and wait for the others to finish."

"Okay." She finished, crossing her arms on the desk and setting her head down.

Drake watched the classroom for the next fifteen minutes as the twenty-nine other students read from the textbook.

When that was over, it seemed that a little buzzer went off indicating that time was up.

"If you'll turn to page 79," Bloom instructed "We'll get started on the legend aspects as part of ancient magical history."

He saw Roxy put her head up and turn the page with the rest of the girls as Bloom readied the slide show.

"We all know that the Dragon's Flame was used to create the universe, and that power is able to be detected as such." She began "However, what archeological studies have found seem to coincide with the legends, which we will learn about today."

Bloom paused for a moment, before continuing, turning the slide "The Dragon's Flame was what created the universe in the days before time began, according to the legends. The great dragon created the folk of magic ability, and then, feeling dissatisfied with just one race, created the elven peoples, before going on to make mere mortals."

Drake cleared his throat at this.

"Yes Drake, is there something you wish to add to my lecture?" Bloom asked.

"Having grown up amongst the elves, I remember hearing a slightly different version, one with a bit more detail on the elven people's creation." He explained. "It stated that the High elves were first created, and then the Wodlyn, or Wood Elves, then the Maritai, or Sea Elves, and then the Drow, or Dark Elves. Then, in order to give them power, the Great Dragon created mere mortals to believe in magic."

"And that is why we should look at history from all angles." Bloom added "Because different people will tell different versions, and that ultimately, bias will come into play if you aren't careful." She paused to look at him "Is that all?"

"Yes your highness." He answered "I have nothing more to say on that subject."

"And your assignment for the week begins now." She began "As you'll notice, there are different tellings of the creation legend in all of the sections to chapter four. Your assignment for the week will be to read all of them, and give me your own interpretation of the legends, using details that you believe to be true. You have all week until Friday to finish this assignment. I'll let you get started on it now."

With that, her students started to read through their books, and a few took notes as they read.

After an hour, there was a bell, and the students got up to leave, taking their stuff.

"Someone's been a bit quiet today." Bloom said, looking at Drake.

"Well," he replied "Everything was in the clear, and nothing else really stood out in terms of a threat."

"Whatever." She finished, pulling out papers to grade. "Your call."

With that, he looked at the clock, which read **9:25**

"Do you have another class coming in or something?" he asked, amazed at how all of the students in the hall completely passed her room.

"I have a planning period this hour." Bloom explained "I usually make use of this time to grade papers, seeing as they always pile up."

"Should I stand guard at the door or something?" he asked, confused as what this meant.

"If you want to." She replied, a hint of impatience in her voice "I don't want you to leave though."

"I'll just stay here and meditate." He answered, taking a seat on the floor, legs crossed, and eyes closed.

He started to breathe in and out, focusing his energies into a ball in his chest. This ball was completely internal, and felt to be about the size of a child's plush basketball.

He had been taught about this meditation technique by the Galenic Monks of Linphea.

As he meditated, he brought the ball to the size of a basketball. He held it there, keeping the energy stable.

When he couldn't hold it any longer, he began to release it. He let it flow through him, the energy giving him strength. With that, he felt renewed.

He opened his eyes, and looked at the clock.

It read **10:05**.

"I have another class to teach in five minutes." Bloom announced. "I suggest that you get ready to stand watch again."

"As you wish." He replied, getting up, and standing by the door.

He had quite the job to do.


	5. Get ReOrganIzed

_**Hey, still waiting for my update? I'm sorry that I can't get the same amount of reviews as last time, I'm just trying to continue the story. I have finally started to pair Drake with Roxy, so tell me what you think of that. I just want to know what you think about it.**_

_**Some of you may want to know where my inspiration for my chapter titles have come from; the ones that don't give much of a clue to the chapter. I used classic rock song titles. Cookies for anyone who can identify where it's from. **_

_**So read, review, and enjoy…**_

**Chapter 5: Get Re-Organ-ized**

**Drake**

The rest of the day went by fine, with nothing going on out of the ordinary. The same went for Tuesday.

It was when Wednesday came around, a rather interesting event happened.

"Why don't we have lunch in the teacher's lounge?" Bloom suggested when it came time for the school lunch break. "I know you feel I'm safer eating in my room, but I really want to have lunch with the other members of the Winx club."

"Okay." Drake replied "I don't mind. I'm curious to see if Tecna's opinion of me has changed since I've been gone."

"You'll have to see." Bloom answered, grabbing her stuff, and heading to the door.

"Sister, you drive a hard bargain." He replied, following her.

They took a left, down a rather long hall with few windows. Then it was a right, past classrooms and was becoming downwind of the smell of food. They finally took a last right, straight to a large room, where students were all seated, eating.

He assumed that this was the cafeteria simply from local context clues. His only way to be certain was to see a sign.

He was lead to a room on the far end by Bloom, one which read **Teacher's Lounge; No Students Admitted**. It was rather strange, yet at least he could read now.

He stepped quickly in front of her, halting between her and the door. He held out his left hand, and with the right, proceeded to open the door for her.

"Thank you." She replied, stepping through. With that, facing outwards, he shut the door behind him.

Inside, it was decorated rather simply. It had a small refrigerator, some cabinets, a table, a few chairs, and a small cork bulletin board.

There, seated around the table, were the other five members of the Winx Club.

"Well if it isn't Drake Flaragon." Tecna's accented voice announced. "I notice you've done quite the job protecting Bloom."

Drake opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Stella.

"Someone's still cute." She commented.

"Uh, thanks." He managed, caught off guard by the comment once again, just like the first time they met.

"So how's life treating you Drake?" Layla asked. "Have you gotten a lot of use from the archery equipment I gave you?"

"I have in fact. " He replied, smiling. He'd always enjoyed Layla's sweet nature. He took a seat at the table, and noticed a menu. "Great Gig In The Sky." He exclaimed, picking the menu up. "I'm so hungry I could eat a horse." He started to look through the menu, which mostly consisted of _a la carte_ items.

"You can read now?" Flora asked, suppressing a massive smile of joy.

"I can." He replied "I have to say, pizza sounds good."

"I'm game." Bloom replied. "I'm starving."

With that, they requested to the staff their order, and enjoyed their time together waiting.

xXx

Drake brought the pizza to the table when it was ready, and announced "When the moon hits the sky like a great pizza pie that's Amore."

Everyone laughed at this. One by one, he served everyone, and then himself.

"You know what I think Drake needs?" Stella asked, swallowing a mouthful of pizza.

"Well," He replied "What do you think I need."

"I think you need a woman in your life." She answered "You need to have someone you can get close to, someone to love, and be loved by."

"Well," Flora inquired "Who do you have in mind?"

"I was thinking about introducing him to Roxy." Stella admitted "I think they'd be such a great couple."

Everyone just stared.

"I know what you're thinking." Stella explained "But for once, I feel right about this. They'd be so perfect for each other. I think you should just give it a chance."

Drake cleared his throat. "I've already gotten started on that." He admitted "We've got a date this Friday."

"Hold the phone." Bloom interrupted "When did this happen?"

"Monday," Drake answered "I asked her out when I pulled her aside to 'pat her down'"

"You sly dog." Musa commented, playfully punching his arm.

"You said that you suspected Roxy to be a threat." Bloom objected, "You really set her aside to ask her out!"

"Well, I could easily respond if there actually was one." He replied "I figured that an assassin wouldn't try anything during class. I was right wasn't I."

Bloom paused for a moment, before replying "Make sure it doesn't happen again though. I don't want you to be wrong that one time."

"Yes ma'am." He ceded. He then remembered something. "Hey Tecna can you do me a small favor?"

"What do you need Outlander?" she asked, suppressing a grin.

"I was wondering if you could scan something for me?" He replied "If you'll give me a second."

He waved his hands and recited "_Yatt-Hera-Wannaquay…Vack-Nera-Wammaquay_"

At this point, a small portal appeared in the room. For a brief moment, there was a blackout, before the Drake's bag appeared in his hands, and the portal closed.

"What the hell was that?" Bloom asked.

"Did you just use an Elven Transport Spell?" Tecna inquired.

"Yes I did." He answered. He opened the bag, and drew out the items he had in mind.

With his Dragoon Guantlets in hand, he set them on the table.

"What are these?" Tecna asked.

"I was hoping you could scan them and tell me." Drake replied "I'd been wondering what they were. I found them in a hollowed out book in the Sparks royal library."

"Give me a second to find the right scanner." She replied, fishing through her purse.

She went "Ah-ha." When she found what she was looking for. She took out the scanner she had in mind.

She started it up with a "Whirr", and positioned it above the gauntlets. There was a grid that appeared over them, which then turned red.

The Scanner made a "Ding" when it was done.

Looking over the display, she read aloud. "Says here that these are the Dragoon Gloves of Sparks. They're supposed to be able to grant the wearer Draconic powers, and give them a set of Dragon's wings."

Drake's eyes lit up. He'd envied the Fairy ability of flight. He would give his right hand to have gotten a set of wings.

"However, there's a slight catch. They can only be worn by a person with the title of Paladin. Plus, once they've been put on, they cannot be taken off until the wearer is dead."

"Huh." He sighed "Guess I'm stuck being plain old Drake Flaragon; Flame Swordsman of Light."

"I'm confused." Stella admitted "Paladin is a title that's given to someone by their native royalty. Why can't Bloom just make you a Paladin?"

"I don't know Stella." Bloom replied "I'm not really sure how to make someone a Paladin."

"Well," he replied "Paladin is still something I basically am. I'm a man who uses magic. I'm someone who protects. In all of the meanings of the word, I'm that."

"Paladin is a title that's reserved for a male magic-user who's done deeds of merit. They also serve their home realms through it. In the old days, it was only bestowed to someone who's saved the life of a member of the royal family of their home planet."

Drake frowned.

"I guess I'm not a Paladin." He admitted "I'm just a Flame Swordsman."

"I still think that you're something great." Bloom admitted, wrapping her arm around his shoulder. "You're my best friend."

"I thought I was your best friend?" Stella asked.

"You're my best girlfriend." Bloom explained "He's my best platonic friend."

"Well, I'd like to talk to Sky about something." He announced "I'd like to talk to him about Friday night."

"It's fine Drake." Bloom sighed "I'll be with him. He'll protect me while you're off duty."

"I know." Drake replied "I just want to make sure some things are clear before I let him take the princess out on a date away from the royal guard."

"Why don't you two just double date?" Layla asked "It'd be much easier if you both do that than to have Drake explain to Sky how to protect someone."

"That'd work." He replied "Much easier that way."

"Wait a second." Musa interrupted "Last time we met, Drake didn't have any money. How's he going to take Roxy out to dinner if he's broke?"

Drake snickered. "I've actually got a boatload of money." He reached into his bag, and pulled out a heavy pouch that jingled with metallic noise.

It made a "Thud" when he set it on the table.

"Did you rob a bank?" Musa asked "That's enough money to pay for an assassin!"

"No I didn't rob a bank." Drake answered "This Village on the edge of Drow country paid me to keep them safe from Marauders. It was this, and a feast of food that they used to pay me. And that's nothing compared to the Village that wanted a Vampire to be slain. Then there was the town that wanted a Demon to be killed that a Cult had summoned via stone circle. And that's nothing compared to the princess I rescued from a crazy wizard in a seven mile tower."

"Holy shit!" Bloom exclaimed "You were really busy since we last met."

"Well, I decided to make a name for Sparks through Heroism." He explained "I figured that waiting for the Elemental Swords to choose users was going to take a while, so I decided to do a little light heroism. I also killed a Shade that ambushed me on Isis, but I didn't get paid for that."

"I'm amazed nobody's tried to write a story about you." Flora admitted "You're like a hero from an ancient epic."

"It's just what I do." He sighed "I have an incredible gift. I figured I'd use it to help people."

"Why do you do stuff like that?" Tecna asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

"It's not in my nature to just stand aside. While I travel, people ask me to help them." He explained "I do what I can, so that the world is made a better place. I drove the marauders off without killing all of them. I killed a vampire because it had been a parasite to an otherwise prosperous mountain village. I killed a demon because that sort of darkness does not belong in this realm. I rescued a princess because it reminded me of what Bloom means to me personally. I do all of these things for a reason."

"Well, I have to say, you sure have done something." Bloom reasoned. "It's better if we wait and see before I name you a Paladin."

"I personally think I should wait a while before it even comes up." Drake admitted "If I could, I'd wait a while before I accept such a massive responsibility."

xXx

Drake waited the rest of the day and the next, thinking about being a paladin in the back of his mind, as well as where he'd take Roxy to. It was like he was wondering how to live his life at this point. He knew that there was something about this turn that ultimately signaled something.

But what? It was like he was a middle-aged man preparing to retire. He was so used to traveling as his work that the idea of doing one thing for the rest of his life was rather new.

He ultimately would decide after dinner on Friday. It was during Friday morning that things stood out.

xXx

As Bloom's alarm clock rang out in her apartment on Friday morning, he literally rolled off the sofabed with a start, falling straight to the floor.

"Ouch." He moaned.

He heard Bloom shut the alarm off, as he stood up to start the day. Slipping the amulet on, he rubbed his sore head.

He also noticed how much his back hurt. He felt like he'd slept on it the wrong way, or that he wasn't used to the new sleep medium.

"So what's for breakfast?" he asked as Bloom walked out in a robe. It was rather strange that she wasn't dressed yet.

"I don't know." She admitted "I was hoping you could decide seeing as I have a day off."

"I don't even know that you'd have what I want." He replied "Unless you have Varntra-Juice and Coloties, I doubt you'd have it."

"Well, I'm not sure what those are, but I can make pancakes." She answered.

"What are pancakes?" he asked the word new to him.

"Well, let me make them and you'll find out." She replied, taking out eggs, sugar, baking powder, salt, vegitable oil, and milk. "Just sit tight and keep an eye on everything." She said with a borderline-seductive voice.

He took a seat and waited. He figured that things wouldn't be so bad with her having the day off of work.

After a few minutes of channel-flipping, Bloom had finished making breakfast.

Drake sat down at the counter of her kitchenette, and began to eat.

Turns out, the flat cakes that Bloom had made were actually pretty good.

He figured today wouldn't be so bad.


	6. Something About You

_**Long time, no write. I know it's been a while, but I've been really busy, and hardly anyone's been reviewing it. I have to say, it's been hard.**_

_**However, I give you yet another chapter. Lo and behold, it's here. Please, read and review…**_

**Chapter 6: Something About You**

**Drake**

It was Friday afternoon, and everything _seemed _in order. He wasn't quite certain, seeing as everything looked too perfect.

He had a benign amount of paranoia, seeing as a day off would be what an Assassin would use to attack.

Currently, he figured standing at the door would help, seeing as it was essentially the center of the apartment.

However, guard duty seemed to yield nothing. Even still, all Bloom was doing was just watching TV.

"Sit down, relax" She suggested, noticing that he'd started pacing.

"It's so hard to relax when it's a day like this." He sighed, still pacing, hands behind his back.

"What," she replied "Sunny and clear."

"What?" He stopped to look out the window.

Through it, he saw a sunny sky outside.

"Just relax." She suggested "I know how seriously you take guard duty, but you've got to learn to relax. The school's upped security since the last attack."

"Perhaps." He sighed, moving to take a seat on the couch "How exactly are they protecting you now?"

"I'm not sure." She sighed "I'm told that they'll have a hard time getting in though."

"Still, I'm not letting my guard down." He replied "They're still out there."

"But you're here." She replied, resting her head on his shoulder "I know that I'm always safe when I'm with my bodyguard." She then proceeded to put her hand on his chest.

"Bloom," he replied "I'm not just your bodyguard. I'm your friend. I only want to be friends."

"I know." She admitted "You just have the air that tells me I'm safe when I'm with you. I feel like I'm not alone."

This once again caught him off guard. He never expected to hear that. Looking at her, he noticed something around her neck. It was the communications charm.

He then glanced at the clock. **3:45**.

It seemed like time had managed to fly when he was worrying.

"It's 3:45!" he exclaimed.

"Isn't the date at six?" Bloom asked. "That's quite a bit of time."

"Still, time really flew today." He admitted.

"I have a question for you that I want you to answer truthfully." She replied.

"Go for it." He sighed

"Is tonight going to be your first date?" she asked.

"Yes," he replied "It will be."

"I tell you what." She replied "I think I'll have Stella help get you ready. Let me call her up." She took out her cell phone and began to dial, before putting it to her ear. "Hey Stella." Bloom replied to the phone "Can you come over to my apartment. Drake's going to need a makeover."

He gulped at this. The last time he got one from Stella, everyone had to watch. He wished to death that this would be different from last time.

"Alright. I'll wait." Bloom sighed, hanging up the phone. "You're getting a new look out of this."

Within seconds, there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." Drake announced.

Opening the door with the slide lock still there, it revealed Stella.

"Password." He announced.

"Oh crap." Stella sighed. She was carrying enough styling products, including a curler, hairdryer, and other gels and similar, and even a book of style spells. "Umm," she went "Bloom rocks?"

"No," he replied "it's about our home."

"Sparks?" she tried.

"Well, that was going to be it." Drake replied "There's no password for the room. I was just messin' with you." He shut the door, removed the slide lock, and then opened it again.

"Why'd you do that to her?" Bloom asked.

"Well," he replied "I have to start some kind of extra security for visitors. How else am I going to be able to keep you safe without entry control?"

"It's what the guards use to keep people out at night." Stella explained "That's why I didn't object to the Royal Guard."

"One person is not…" he managed, before looking like he was thinking for a moment, and then sighing "Depends on the use of the word I guess."

"Well, let's get started." Stella replied "The first thing you need is a shower. Your hair is a bit greasy and you've got a bit of BO. Now go take a shower."

"Alright." Drake replied, heading to the bathroom at the hall. 

**xXx**

"Alright, now that you're cleaned up," Stella replied, "Let's get you styled."

Drake felt silly at the moment. He was currently in a robe, one that Bloom loaned him for this part, provided that he still wore underwear underneath (he was).

His hair was falling completely flat. Red and Black, usually mixed so well in his long hair, the red toning up the black, it was currently useless. His hair fell completely flat, falling to the point where the bangs reached slightly past his nose, his hair at the sides reaching well past his ears, and his hair in the back down just past his shoulders.

"Now, let's figure out a style for tonight." Stella replied, going through her book.

Looking at the cover, Drake noticed something interesting about it. **Men's Hairstyle Spells** was straight across, in a sharp, bold font.

"I think that this might work." Stella admitted, turning the page so Bloom could see.

"May I see?" he asked.

Stella turned it to face him. Looking at the two-page spread, on the right side having the picture, he knew that this would be perfect.

"I think I'll take it." He admitted "I'd like this sort of hairstyle for tonight."

"Let's go for it then." Stella replied, starting to put in the gel required. She took his hair and began to spike it like the book instructed, murmuring a chant under her breath.

From the mirror, Drake could see a blue aura form around the spikes as they were held out from the base, red streaks infusing perfectly.

In the back, there was a substantial thickening action, with his long hair still preserved.

With that part being done, it was time to pick out his threads. It was a good thing that he'd unpacked on Sunday; seeing as he kept his wardrobe in his messenger bag (Thank heavens it was spelled to be bottomless)

They were currently in the guest closet, hanging up.

"Try something on and let us see." Stella instructed, ushering him into the tiny closet, not meant to be a walk in.

He sighed, and picked out a classic look for him. Taking his green-flame patterned shirt, his red Hawaiian button-down shirt over that, and of course, a nice set of black jeans, he walked out of the closet and back down the hall.

"That works." Stella replied.

"Something's missing though." Bloom added.

He then realized exactly what she meant. Holding up one finger, he left to the bathroom, and found exactly what he'd forgotten. Lying on the counter was his amulet.

Grabbing it and slipping it over his head, he walked back out.

"That's perfect!" Stella announced "You're ready now."

"It's about 5:15." Bloom announced "I think that Sky's already on his way. He said he had great news or something."

"I'll spend a moment in meditation if you don't mind." Drake replied, sitting down on the floor, cross-legged, and closing his eyes. He began to breathe in and out, slowly, controlling his breathing, and practicing the ball.

**xXx**

At about 5:45, Drake decided to head to pick up Roxy. He figured that things were ready, and he should start heading down. It also helped that Sky was waiting out at the yard, apparently having called a cab for them.

At his surprise, Roxy was at the entrance.

She wore a white blouse, which revealed a small amount of cleavage, a skirt that went down to her mid thighs, and a pair of high heels. She wore some eyeshadow, mascara, and a purple-shade of lipstick.

"I decided to rent us a cab for tonight." Sky announced "I figured that since it's a double date, I'll have Drake pay for dinner."

"Fine by me." Drake sighed, smiling "I'll just have to get my currency exchanged. I doubt that the restaurant accepts Gold Trade Coins."

After letting the girls take seats first, the guys got in also.

"where to?" the driver asked.

"How about Turista Joe's?" Sky suggested.

"Turista Joe's." the driver repeated, driving the hovercab off.

"So Roxy" He managed "what realm are you from?"

"Earth." She replied "your accent is like nothing I've seen in Magix so far. Where are you from exactly?"

"I am actually from Sparks as well." He replied "It was where I was born. However, my mother and I lived among the elves in the realm of Hy Brasile."

"Whoa." She replied "Elves exist. How short are they?"

"They're not short at all." Drake replied "They're really slightly taller than regular magical folk, like you and I. There are also different kinds. There are the Wood Elves, or Wodryl. Then there's the Maritai, or Sea Elves. Then you've got the High Elves. I don't know what they're name for themselves is, it's something that they never give away to those who aren't High Elves. Finally you've got the Drow, or Dark Elves. They're always a bit on the war-like side. They're currently at war with the Wodryl, and the High Elves."

"Why not the Sea Elves?" Roxy asked.

"You don't want to wage a war with the Sea Elves. They control most of the waters back on Hy Brasile. They actually have such a powerful navy to defend their isolated coastline and three archipelagoes that you don't want to mess with them. Plus, they're neutral."

"Like Switzerland?" Roxy asked.

"What's that?" Drake replied.

"It's this country back on Earth." Roxy explained "They're located in some mountains, and famous for their chocolate and banks. They have had such a strict policy of neutrality, and plus they have so many passes that nobody wants to try. At one point, a single sniper could hold off an army."

"If I was the rest of the world, I'd work together on that." Sky admitted "I've heard about their banks. They hold record amounts of wealth. If everyone worked together, they could take that country with ease."

Roxy leaned into Drake's ear, and whispered "Why does he always talk about that sort of stuff?"

Drake whispered "I hear Eraklyon has an aggressive expansion policy. He's heir to the throne there."

"I like your hair Drake." Roxy admitted aloud, trying to change the subject.

"Thank you." He replied "Stella did it."

"Really." She replied "I could of sworn you had it done professionally. It's a unique style."

"Thanks." He replied, leaning back in his chair

**xXx**

Arriving at the restaurant, they were dropped off, with Sky paying the fare.

Turista Joe's was a tropical-themed restaurant, with a neon sign above an otherwise normal door. It had a wood-panel outside, and had some tropical plants growing outside of the building.

Drake held open the front door "After you." He insisted, allowing Bloom, then Roxy, and finally Sky to enter, before he shut it behind himself.

Inside, it appeared to be a rather ordinary place. It had decorations that themed off of tropical planets, with all of the windows spelled to have images from tropical locals. There were neon signs at the roof, a few plants, a fishtank at each side, and of course, the booths along the walls.

There was also Karaoke along one side, and a bar along the other. They were greeted by a hostess, who smiled.

"Hello, how many will it be?" the lady asked.

"Four please." Sky answered.

"If you'll follow me." The hostess replied, leading them to a booth along the back facing the Karaoke stage.

Drake took a seat next to Sky on one side, and Bloom and Roxy next to each other on another side.

The hostess handed each of them a menu "Your waiter Jarvis will be with you shortly.

Drake looked at the menu. Though he could read what it said, he didn't recognize any of the items. They appeared to be of what he guessed were Seafood.

"Good evening." A male voice replied from the left.

Everyone turned their heads to see a Wood Elf in a Hawaiian-style waiters uniform.

"My name is Jarvis," the wood elf explained "Can I start you off with some drinks?"

"I'll have a Diet soda." Bloom replied.

"Can I get a lemonade?" Roxy asked.

"I'll have a cherry cola." Sky replied.

"I'll have some of your famous fruit punch." Drake replied.

"Alright." Jarvis replied "I'll be right back with your drinks." He then turned around and headed off.

Drake sighed. It was so weird being at a restaurant. He hadn't been out to eat since he was last in Magix. It was rather strange.

"So what school do you go to?" Roxy asked, leaning in to make eye contact with Drake.

"I actually don't go to school." He replied "I've received training in Combat and Magic from private sources. I find that if you have good enough skills, you won't need to go to school."

"So tell me," Sky added "What has the Great Drake Flaragon done since we last met?"

"I've actually done quests," he replied "I've slain vampires, demons, a shade, drove off marauders. I've even rescued Princess Elaine from the evil wizard Druga."

"That was you?" Sky exclaimed "You're the one who rescued Elaine of Westrii. I'd heard rumors about how an Elemental Swordsman did it; I never thought it was you."

"Who else would it be?" Drake replied "I'm the only Elemental Swordsman currently chosen."

"Well," Sky replied "On Westrii the Elemental Swordsman of Grass has been chosen. It's a rumor that I've heard."

"What exactly are you?" Roxy asked, tilting her head in confusion.

"I'm Flame Swordsman of Light. There are Seven Ancestral Elements. Fire, Water, Earth, Air, Lightning, Ice, and Grass." He explained "For each of these Elements, there had been a light and a dark side to each. Now, the Ancestral High elves created two swords for each element, one of light, and one of darkness. Every 100 years, the two swords for each element would choose a user every 14 years or so. Now, what's interesting enough is that the swords won't open unless it's for the user they choose. Each sword has a spirit. The swords chose users, and they would duke it out until one killed the other. The side that came on top was ultimately the aspect of the element that would benefit the user. I killed the Flame Swordsman of Darkness. It's the reason why Bloom and I have gotten more powerful. We each are light fire users."

"What's the spirit like for the swords?" Sky asked "I can only imagine it'd be really different."

"I've actually heard strange rumors about it." Drake replied "I'm told that my sword's spirit is named Pyria-Blazia. I've heard the sword be referred to in the feminine. It's really weird."

"Interesting." Sky replied "I've always been told that swords were a more masculine item. However, possessed artifacts can have different genders than what's usually been thought."

"Can we change the conversation?" Bloom replied "I really don't think Drake should be put through this."

"I'm fine." Drake replied "I don't mind at all. However, these are questions for another time." He turned to face Roxy "What I want to know is what kind of Fairy you are."

She giggled. "I'm the Fairy of Animals." She replied "I actually own a dog, which I've enchanted to talk."

"Whoa." Drake replied "Last I checked, only Wodryl could do that." He paused "They actually have a really neat ability involving animals."

"What's that?" she replied

"Well, they can call animals to fight for them on their side." He explained "They have this thing called _Bestaik-lya-dorvia-salv_, which translates roughly into 'save me beasts'. It's something that all of them are born with. It's really incredible. It's one of the reasons why you never mess with a Wood Elf when they're out in the forests of Selvawood."

"Where's that." Bloom asked.

"It's the region of Hy Brasile where the Wodryl are from." He explained "I grew up in Borderia, which borders Selvawood, Sorrowfell, and The Marita Sea. It's one of the few regions they set aside to serve as communal land, where they could trade without fear of attack."

"Who lives in Sorrowfell?" Sky asked.

"That's the Drow homeland." Drake replied "The land is mostly rocky scrub, with volcanoes, and small rivers. It's said to be home to demons which roam the land at night. That's not true, but ghosts of the dead still roam the land, searching for the Stairway to Heaven. It's said to move on a nightly basis. It's an essential part of the Elven afterlife myths."

"That's kind of scary." Roxy admitted.

"It's why all of the cities had walls." Drake replied "If you were caught outside the walls to any outpost, you were essentially doomed. There have been quite a few shades that have been made because of that."

"If I were king of the land, I'd set an army out to get rid of what sounds like a serious problem." Sky admitted "I wouldn't want my people to live in that kind of fear."

"I admire your bravery," Drake replied "But any weapon needs a special enchantment before it's able to even hurt a spirit. Such enchantments are essentially lost in Hy Brasile. They believe that the dead deserve to make their way to the afterlife, no matter what it takes."

"That's really scary." Roxy admitted "I can imagine the fear all of the wildlife feels."

"It's really not that bad." Drake replied "The ghosts cannot physically attack you. Elven Ghosts aren't that powerful."

"I still think it's a terrible place to live." Sky replied "I can only imagine what backwards reason it'd take to live in such a place. Damn Vacanae."

"You're racist." Drake replied "That's a racist slur against Elves."

"So," Sky replied "You're not an Elf. Why do you care?"

"Because I have a lot of Elven friends." Drake replied "I actually was taken in by an Elven Destiny Monk when my mother was killed. A good friend of her's, Thrad, he actually saw me there with her dead in my arms, and he took me in. He was like a father to me."

"I heard what you said too." Jarvis' voice announced from behind.

Turning around, Drake saw Jarvis carrying their drinks on a tray.

"I admire your defense of Elves young Sparks-son." Jarvis continued "However, that racist slur Prince Sky just uttered will not be tolerated. This is a family restaurant. If you have a racist comment, please say it elsewhere."

"I was talking about Ambassador Corefar from the Drow Dominion." Sky lied "He was so insistent with Father on a price for the capture of Princess Bloom Pyragon, and Elemental Swordsman Drake Flaragon. I disapproved of that. Last I checked, the word meant 'killer, pointy ears' in Oldspeak."

"It means 'whores' in Wodlryn." Jarvis explained "it means 'slaves' in Drawk, 'sluts' in Maritaene, and 'easy women' in Vantra. If you say it again, I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

"I'll make sure that he doesn't say it again." Bloom replied.

"Okay then." Jarvis replied "On a happier note, here are your drinks." With that, he handed everyone their drinks that they ordered. "Are you ready to order, or will you four need a few extra minutes."

"We could use some extra time." Drake replied.

"Just let me know when you're ready." Jarvis replied, making his way to another table.

Bloom and Roxy whispered something, before turning back to face them "If you don't mind. Roxy and I need to freshen up." She explained.

With that, they got up, and made their way to the ladies bathroom.

Drake took a cue and stood up.

"What are you doing?" Sky asked, confused.

"I'm being a gentleman and standing until they get back." He explained "It's common courtesy."

Sky mumbled something under his breath, yet still sat down.

**Bloom**

Arriving in the women's bathroom with Roxy, she took a moment to check herself in the mirror.

"How can you stand that sort of comment Sky just made?" Roxy asked, entering a stall and shutting the door, before taking a seat.

"I'm not really sure." Bloom admitted "I've never seen this side of Sky before. A similar thing happened with Tecna back when we first met Drake. I notice that Tecna has become a lot friendlier to Drake. However, Sky is still acting like a douche to Drake like he always has."

"Have you ever thought that Sky feels threatened by Drake?" Roxy replied "He could be jealous over the fact that you two share the same home planet, and how that's an edge he might have over him."

"I've thought about it." Bloom admitted "I thought that even with You and Drake being a couple now, that he'd back off. It's really weird."

"I think that Sky's just being petty." Roxy replied.

A flush sound was heard, and Roxy exited, making her way to the sink.

"It's just I thought that Sky was more mature." Bloom explained "I always thought that he'd try to accept Drake. I never guessed that he'd make a racist comment like that. At least he's not trying to strangle the guy."

"Why would Drake try to strangle Sky?" Roxy asked, a worried look in her eye.

"No, it's the other way around." Bloom clarified "From what I'm told, Sky actually strangled Drake last time we met. It was when they were getting ready to rescue me." Bloom paused to sigh "I always thought Sky would try to get to know him, not offend the guy at every turn. It's like the time Sky challenged Drake to a duel, just because I fell to my baser instincts for a brief moment and kissed him."

"What?" Roxy replied "you kissed Drake?"

"It was back when we first met." Bloom explained, a look of remorse in her eyes "I'd only known him for two days, and I already liked him that way. However, he insisted that we just be friends. He even beat Sky in the duel the next day completely one sided. Sky never even got a hit on him. He eventually gave up. The crazy thing was, the right to date me was what the winner got. Drake just told Sky he only wanted to be friends. Sky even said Drake could kill him out of honor. However, Drake just sheathed his sword and walked away." Bloom paused "I recommend you ask Drake about it."

With that, they walked out of the restroom.

**Drake**

It seemed that just plain standing had gotten tiring. He decided to lean against the wall, that way he wouldn't have to stand so long.

From the direction of the bathrooms, he could see Bloom and Roxy return.

Bloom took her usual seat on the inside, and Roxy took hers on the edge.

Drake took his seat. He figured this date was going so well.

"So Bloom tells me that Sky actually challenged you to a duel." Roxy announced "Can you tell me more about it?"


	7. Harbinger

_**What now? I left you at a cliffhanger and you want me to update. I have a few things to say though. For starters, Special thanks to Mangafairy101. She's been going through my first story and is reading and reviewing every chapter. It's through her I got my 50**__**th**__** review on a story. **_

_**Another thing, I recommend that you read the first part: Winx Club: The Last Of Their Kind if you haven't. This Story won't seem to make sense if you haven't.**_

_**So please, sit ba**_**ck,**_** and enjoy. Please review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 7: Harbinger**

**Drake**

He was caught off guard by this. He looked at Sky.

"This is your call man." The blonde prince replied "She's _your_ date."

"Well," Drake managed "What do you want to know?"

"Bloom told me that Sky challenged you to a duel over her." Roxy clarified "I want to know more about it."

"Well," Drake began "When we first met, Bloom had kissed me. It was only two days into knowing her. However, Flora had seen this. She told us that she wouldn't tell a soul. However, she told her pixie, Chatta, who told Tecna, who told Timmy, and from there, Sky managed to find out. The next day, I wake up in my tent, and outside, a hawk leaves me a note saying I've been challenged to a duel. I show up, at Redfountain, and I end up fighting Sky. However, he didn't manage to get a single hit on me. Eventually, he gives up, and says that I should get Bloom, and to kill him. He'd already said he submitted. I just turned around and exited the Arena."

"I never got why you did that." Sky added "I said you could freakin' kill me."

"You'd already submitted." Drake repeated "That meant the match was over."

"I get it now." Roxy replied "You showed mercy on him."

"Yeah," Drake answered "I did."

"You called that mercy?" Sky scoffed "The merciful thing to do would be to kill me. Everyone at school made fun of me to losing to you. I actually was laughed at, and had to do twice the training for it. Then my parents think that I shouldn't have given up on you, as much as they disapprove of Bloom. Finally, on top of that, I live with the fact that I lost so horribly to a man who uses magic."

"What's wrong with guys using magic?" Drake asked "Just because some guys don't choose to use it, does that mean all guys have to give it up?"

"No," Sky insisted "I just think you should have fought without it."

"I am an Elemental Swordsman." Drake replied, offended "I've been chosen to wield a sword that can't be utilized fully without spells. I am the embodiment of Magic and Swordsmanship. I am not going to give up Magic even if my life depends on it."

"I'll tell you what." Sky called "Let's go for round two. Get on the other end of the table. We'll arm-wrestle to see who's really better."

"If you say so." Drake replied, smiling "If you don't mind."

"Not at all." Bloom replied.

"I think you should go for it." Roxy added.

Both girls got up. Drake took a seat right across from Sky at the table. Bloom sat next to him, and Roxy sat next to Drake.

"Let's do this right handed." Sky added. "Seeing as we both use that hand."

"I'll still beat you," Drake replied "Even without magic. However, I want you to find that out for yourself. Let's hope you've improved."

With that, both men locked their right hand, holding firmly.

"I'll start the count." Bloom replied, setting her hand on top of theirs. "Right when I say three."

Drake and Sky immediately locked gazes. They both stared, one an aggressive confidence, and another a look of 'I could care less'.

"One….Two….Three." Bloom counted, lifting up her hand on the final count.

Drake immediately focused on his grip, tightening it as hard as he could.

Sky however focused on trying to force Drake's hand back. As Sky would push, Drake would tighten.

Eventually, Drake's grip seemed like it was almost not cutting it, as Sky started to gain some length.

Drake proceeded to actually push back, in addition to tightening his grip all the way.

What became anger immediately turned into mild pain.

Drake, barely exerting any force, managed to push Sky's hand back to the table.

"Whoa." Roxy moaned.

"And the winner is Drake." Bloom announced.

Drake let go of Sky's hand.

"I have to say, you've improved very little." Drake replied "If we're going to count, I'd put this at Drake 2, Sky zip."

"How the hell did you do that?" Sky asked, rubbing his sore hand. "It's like going against Timmy's robot."

"What can I say," Drake replied "Training with the Destiny Monks must be more effective than RedFountain."

"Are you okay?" Bloom asked.

"I'm fine babe." Sky replied "I've never gone against anyone like that."

"That was a good match." Drake replied, offering his left hand "You gave me quite the challenge. You nearly had me for a few moments."

"That was a good match." Sky admitted, shaking Drake's left hand with his "I've never met someone who actually beat me at that."

"Now can you two try to be friends?" Bloom asked "I really want you two to be friends."

"It's not for my lack of trying." Drake replied "I've gotten such a terrible reception from the guys ever since you brought them to meet me." He turned to face Sky "I don't know what I did to offend you man," He sighed "I didn't ask for Bloom to like me that way. However, can we just bury the scroll and start anew?"

Sky paused, almost thinking deeply.

"I know I've been a bit difficult." Drake admitted "Having to need Bloom read me the menu, my attracting of enemies. I was more of a liability than an asset back then. Now, I can read English, I haven't had anyone come after me with the intent to kill me in forever. I have become what most people call an asset. And if I'm protecting your girlfriend of 4 years, wouldn't you at least try to give me another chance?" he sighed.

Sky paused for a moment, taking everything in.

The anticipation was tangible. Drake knew that this could be the difference between a friend and an enemy.

Sky took a moment to open his mouth, ready to speak.

"I think I will." Sky replied "I'm sorry for being so immature when we first met. I never realized what exactly you went through. I hear about something Bloom did first, and I immediately blame you. I made assumptions without even bothering to ask. I know you'll probably never forgive me for all of that. I just want you to know that I'm sorry though."

Drake felt a bit taken aback. He almost expected the opposite. He never thought that this would be the response. Thinking deeply about it, he realized that this was a good thing.

"Apology accepted," Drake replied "I forgive you. How about we bury the scroll and start fresh, completely anew." He extended his hand "Hi, I'm Drake."

"I'm Sky." The blonde prince replied. "Do you like paintball?"

"I'm not sure." Drake replied "I've never done it."

"Well, the guys and I are going to go paintballing, and we need a sixth person, would you like to join us?" Sky offered.

"I would love to." Drake replied "I'm a bit unsure about Guard duty during the day though."

"It's fine Drake." Bloom replied "I'll be hanging out with the girls. I give you permission to go paintballing."

**xXx**

Drake and Sky paid the check, and the four left the restaurant. He had found out a completely new side of practically everyone.

After Sky called a cab, they got in.

"That dinner was so good." Roxy commented "I'm so full."

"I wonder what happened to the Green Dragon." Drake asked "That was some good food."

"Didn't you hear?" Bloom replied "That place was shut down a week later. Now it's a Sushi bar."

"Oh well." Drake sighed "It was good when I had it. I wish I could have eaten there again."

"So what exactly do you do if you don't go to school?" Roxy asked.

Drake sighed "Didn't I tell you?"

Roxy shook her head.

"I have spent the last two years traveling." He explained "I haven't gone to school in three years. I learned everything from the Destiny Monks. I've gotten private training in Magic."

"Can you do that fire thing again?" Roxy asked.

Drake sighed. It was the craziest thing.  
>He made a triangle with his fingers, and condensed it above his heart. He closed his eyes. In the triangle, along the edge of his fingers, was a line of flame.<p>

He exhaled.

The flames made their way out into midair. They formed a perfect triangle.

He then moved his fingers to make a heart. The flames formed into a perfect heart.

He then separated his fingers, keeping the heart in the air.

He scrawled **Drake & Roxy **in the air quickly.

He inhaled, and the words appeared in the heart, made up of flames also.

"Whoa." Roxy sighed.

Drake then made the flames fade. The flames dematerialized slowly.

"How can you do that yet Bloom can't?" Roxy asked.

"I so can!" Bloom objected.

"Do something like that then." Drake replied "I want to see you do something like that."

Bloom closed her eyes, and made the shape of a heart with her fingers.

For a brief moment, there was a line of flame appearing, yet as soon as it was there, it faded back.

"How did you do that?" Bloom asked "You don't even say a spell or anything, you just make the flames."

"I'm not sure." Drake replied "Half of the abilities I have aren't even spells. I just know how to do things. I can create a fireball without even chanting anything. It's really weird."

"I think you're so cool." Roxy commented "Rather than just go to school to be a hero, you are one."

"Thanks." Drake replied "I guess. I don't consider myself one. I just think that there should be justice in the world. I'm not sure what to do exactly with my life, but I find that those quests seem to help."

Before Roxy could say anything, the taxi shook, and turned over onto the left side.

There was a blackout of the lights, and shouts from the outside.

Drake created a fireball in his hand, illuminating the cab.

"Is everyone alright?" he asked, looking around.

In the back, he could clearly see that everyone was knocked out was knocked out. Roxy was thrown against the left side, which had become the floor. Bloom was currently dangling from the top side with him. Sky was thrown against the left side, with a bit of blood from his head.

"I think we've just been attacked." Drake replied to himself. He proceeded to unbuckle his seatbelt, and make his way to the back side.

Looking out the front window, he saw that there were a number of Shade Warriors riding horse-looking animals around the vehicle.

"Hang on!" Drake yelled. "I'm gonna blast us a way out!"

He concentrated heat into his hands, which he held at his back/side. He concentrated, building it up to a fiery crescendo.

"DAAAHHH!" He shouted, releasing the fireball.

The front of the taxi exploded in a flash of light.

"Somebody help!" he called out.

Just as Drake uttered those words, the whoops seemed to die down. Looking outside, he saw the Shades, as violently evil as they appeared all head towards the car.

"Let's dance!" Drake called, stepping out of the van.

The Shades all stopped and circled around him.

"Who are you!" Drake called out, readying a fireball.

"I am Legion." The lead one began.

"For we are many!" The others added in unison.

"This is a precursor of what is to come." The lead one explained.

"There will be no shelter." The others added, once again in unison.

"The price on your head will be so great." The lead one continued.

"Tomorrow will begin the mass hunt." The others added.

"We are leaving you now." The lead one exclaimed.

"Remember our words Child of Sparks." The others finished.

With that, they turned around and left back into the surrounding forest.

Drake immediately turned around, and went back into the van. Bloom was still knocked out.

"Let's get outta here!" Drake called. He noticed that the others were currently trapped in their restraints.

He made his way over to her, and wrapped his hand around the restraints. He concentrated the heat.

The seat belt burned apart immediately.

"I've got you." Drake replied. He put his arm around her, and helped her to the outside. He carried her to the ground, setting her down gently.

He immediately made his way to Roxy, who had her head on her hand as she lay knocked out.

He tried the seat belt latch. When he pressed the button in the center, the latch wouldn't move.

He checked the seatbelt. It had become locked up.

He wrapped his hands around the latch, and burned. It took a few moments for the latch to melt, yet when it did, he knew it worked. He picked up Roxy, carrying her on his shoulders.

He made his way back outside, and set her next to Bloom. He couldn't believe what was happening.

He remembered Sky. He had to go back in.

He made his way back into the van one last time.

He noticed how Sky's head had managed to crack the window. He knew that this wasn't good. He also noticed the blood that had started to flow.

"This can't be good." He mumbled to himself. He made his way to Sky's seatbelt, and proceeded to burn both the shoulder strap and the main belt.

With both split in two, he tried his hand at lifting Sky. Though he was able to lift up to 150 pounds, Sky was still very heavy.

He settled for another method. He wrapped his arms around Sky's shoulder, and tried to carry him out.

He was struggling about halfway through. Soldiering through, he set the blonde prince right outside the car's front. He then noticed the Driver. The driver had his eyes open, and was in a stiff position.

Drake put his fingers to the driver's jugular to check his pulse. The Driver was dead.

He unbuckled the poor man and set his body down on the ground.

**Sky**

He woke up on the ground. That was the first thing he realized. He then felt an incredible pain on his head. It was as if he'd been hit with a sack of bricks.

"What happened?" he asked, looking around.

He noticed Bloom was next to him, and appeared to be knocked out.

"Where am I?" He yelled, feeling a hint of fear.

**Drake**

He heard Sky say something. Turning around, he saw the blonde start to come to.

"You're okay now." Drake replied "We were attacked while on the road. They're gone now." He paused for a moment. "Do you have a cell phone?"

Sky paused for a moment, before replying "I've got one right here." He fished into his pocket, and pulled out a cell phone.

"Call the emergency number." Drake instructed.

**xXx**

It was a good thirty minutes until help arrived.

After the EMM's helped everyone, they gave a relieving set of good news.

They said that it wasn't anything serious. The Girls didn't have anything bad happen. Sky simply needed a bandage for what was simply a glass cut.

Drake didn't need anything at all. In fact, hearing his story, they said that he was a hero.

They received rides back home, and everyone proceeded to settle down for the night.


	8. Dream On

_**What's up? I'm here, writing a story that I think is a good time. However, the time for fluff will soon draw to a close. It'll soon be time for action, and knowing me, you're in for a treat. **_

_**So how about it? Can I get some reviews when you're done…**_

**Chapter 8: Dream On**

_As they slept, they tossed and turned. Both children of Sparks were asleep, however shakily. _

_ Their dreams were so vivid as they slept, they spoke_

**Drake**

He felt like he was falling. It was one of the worst types of dreams one could have. He closed his eyes in the dream out of pure fear.

The next thing he knew however, he was on solid ground. It seemed that he'd stopped falling.

He felt the ground. It felt wet, like a tile floor that had been flooded slightly.

"What the…." He asked aloud, bending over, trying to touch the ground. He somehow managed to succeed.

"This is weird." He commented. Usually, you never quite touched something in a dream.

"Tell me about it." Bloom's voice replied from behind.

He stood up and turned around.

There, a few yards away from him, was Bloom. The strangest thing was that she was wearing her regular Fairy outfit.

"What are you doing here?" He asked "Am I having dreams about you?"

"I was just going to say the same thing" she replied "I was wondering what you'd be doing in my dreams wearing your Flame Swordsman's outfit."

"What the…." He repeated. He looked down.

Sure enough, he was wearing his Flame Swordsman of Light armor. However, he was missing a crucial component. The sword wasn't there, and neither was the sheath.

"I have gathered you two here for a purpose." A female voice announced from above and to the right. The voice sounded overdubbed, like there were 5 of her.

Drake and Bloom looked up.

There, standing before them, was a massive being. She had the form of a woman, if you could call it that. She had what seemed to be a set of flowing robes over her, billowing and trailing as she floated. She had on her robes, in red, lined with white, the symbols for different names.

"What the fuck?" Drake asked aloud "Who are you?"

"My name is Pyria-Blazia-Dah-Chastix," the woman replied "I am the spirit of your sword."

"Pyria-Blazia of Chasitx." Drake repeated, translating the Vantra words. "It can't be."

He immediately shielded his eyes, knowing that he was not worthy to look upon such a pure spirit.

"Do not be afraid young Sparksite." Pyria-Blazia replied "You are safe here."

Drake removed his head from his hands, and looked back up.

"What are we doing here like this?" Bloom asked "Why am I in my basic Winx outfit and Drake is in his Flame Swordsman's Armor sans Sword?"

"These are the forms of your spirit and soul." Pyria-Blazia replied "Should you enter the spirit realms, these are the forms that you will take. The basic of your energies, the bare of your abilities, the foundation of your powers. As you can see, even here, Drake has the Flame Flecks in his hair, which will stay with him even into the afterlife. Behold."

At this, a mirror appeared in front of him.

Looking in it, he could see the red streaks still there. However, they were glowing and shimmering, unlike their appearance elsewhere.

"Why are they glowing?" Drake asked.

"They glow because in this realm, the essence of your soul has been rendered in flame. Where the hair is, there is now flame." Pyria-Blazia replied "Here, you are shown as you truly are."

"Where are we exactly?" Bloom asked "The place seems familiar. I remember being brought here in an experience during the fight against the Trix and Gratnic."

"You are in the Spirit Threshold Construct." The Sword-Spirit explained "It is the realm all souls must pass through to reach the afterlife. All non-elven souls at least."

"Great Spirit of my sword." Drake replied "If I may ask just one more thing, I ask this; why did you choose me?" he paused "Prophecy aside."

"How does a sword choose a person?" Bloom asked "I thought being an Elemental Swordsman was something you asked to be."

"I will task you to explain the concept to her when you wake." Pyria-Blazia replied "I will also answer the question another time."

"Then why did you call us here then?" Bloom asked, a slight annoyance to her voice.

At this, Pyria-Blazia's eyes lit up. Whereas before, they were a deep brown, now, they burned with fire. All around, Flames appeared.

"You shall not talk to me as such!" she yelled, anger to her voices.

All around, the Threshold started to shake violently.

"I apologize!" Drake replied "She had no idea the proper way to speak to such an ancient and powerful spirit such as yourself."

Pyria-Blazia shut her eyes, and the flames all died down. She opened them again, calm now.

"I allow all who meet me one mistake." She sighed "You have just used yours." She pointed at Bloom.

"I'm sorry." The red-head replied "I honestly had no idea."

"Now, on the subject of why you are here." The Sword-spirit replied "You are here for a warning. There is talk in the spirit realm of Sparks dying. A force has been awakened. The one of Shadow, Theif of Spells, he wishes to destroy Sparks. If you are not careful, you are to fall to him. There will be six trials. Two will be the four of test, and two of Crucible. It is important that you face and conquer all six. Lest you suffer the death of Sparks, the extinguishing of The Dragon's Flame, and the loss of a prophecy to an age of Light. Now, I will return you back to your bodies. It is important you not take this lightly."

**xXx**

Drake awoke with a start in his bed. He sat straight up, and put his hand to his chest. He was covered in cold sweat, and his sheets stuck to him.

"What the hell was that?" He asked. Then it hit him.

He immediately turned to the stand next to the sofa. He knew Bloom kept a notebook in the drawer.

He found it immediately, and opened it. He began to write down everything that he remembered of the dream.

When he had written everything down, he sighed. He looked at the clock. **6:45** The hands read.

"Might as well start the day." He sighed.

He went into his stuff, and put on a pair of jeans.

"You have that same dream too?" Bloom asked.

He looked up, and saw her. She was in a robe at the moment. Her hair was messy, and she looked like she had also been through it.

"How were we both in a dream at the same time?" Drake asked, "Unless we appeared in each other's dreams, I doubt that it could have been the same thing."

"I don't know." Bloom sighed "I wrote everything down in my dream diary. I think we might as well get a start on the day."

"Yeah." Drake replied. "I'm starving. I swear, dreams like that always make you hungry."

"I'm gonna make some bacon." Bloom replied.

"You know what I've been wondering?" Drake replied "Where's Kiko?"

"He's currently with Roxy." Bloom sighed "She's trying to enchant him to talk."

"How's that working out?" Drake replied.

"He's currently able to make syllables," Bloom replied "But he's currently got a lot of work to do." She went into the freezer of her fridge, and brought out a pack of frozen bacon.

She then got out the frying pan and started to cook. "This has been killing me for a while." She replied "How exactly did you become Flame Swordsman of Light? Did you just go to the last guy, and ask to be it or something?"

"Well," Drake sighed "It doesn't work that way. The sword actually chooses you."

"But how do you know you've been chosen?" She inquired "How exactly do you know. And what if you don't want to be it? What exactly happens?"

"Here's how it works." Drake replied "You have the destiny monks. These people always take care of the sword and armor. Their order started when the Ancestral High Elves actually created the swords. Now, the thing about it is that if the sword doesn't choose you, and this is before it's chosen someone, it actually won't open for you. It's literally impossible to draw it from its sheath. Even if it's chosen someone, it's impossible for the person other than the wielder themselves to draw it. There have actually been cases where a mercenary group would steal the sword, still in the sheath, and hold it for ransom from its wielder."

"What exactly does it do if you don't want to be an Elemental Swordsman?" Bloom asked "I'm sure there have been cases where one has tried to deny it right?"

"Well," Drake sighed "This is the thing. By putting your hand on the hilt, and trying to draw it, you essentially say that you are willing. Doing it out of any sort of free will, where you are not being forced by threat of death to draw it, you say that you are willing."

"How exactly did you get chosen by it?" Bloom inquired.

"Well," he replied "After my mother was killed, I was taken in by a Destiny Monk. You of course have to be completely willing, like, no pressure at all, in order to join their order. However, people go to them to learn, train, or even to get their dose of religion. They actually take in orphan children. I actually had been taken in, and it was about three months into my new life there. I had wanted to be a warrior, wanting to go and do quests, rescue damsels in distress, ride a dragon, the usual stuff a thirteen year old wants to do. I actually had been training with swords. Now let me tell you something, Destiny Monks train you with no-holds bared technique. You get an impossible start, and the sparing is as close to real life as possible. You are given the same treatment that you would give an enemy. It was on a Saturday though, which in Elven culture, that's the holy day. Now, I'm walking through the halls, and I come across the shrine with the sword and its armor. I figure that I could probably train with it, and I thought it was cool. I draw it, not knowing what it was, and I get wrapped up in an aura of flame. The next thing I know, I find out I'm the Flame Swordsman of Light, and I'm given the quest I had when I met you. I had trained for three years. The streaks, or Flame Flecks came in after about the first two weeks. That's pretty much it from there."

"That's so incredible." Bloom admitted "I guess I now know the complete story to Drake Flaragon."

"Drake Flaragon's getting hungry." He sighed "Is there any way I can get some of that bacon?"

**xXx**

Later, Sky and the other specialists came by. Drake remembered why. Sky had invited him to paintball as a sort of male-bonding thing.

Sky also brought with him some paintball gear, which consisted of pads, camouflage clothing, and a paintball gun with CO2 and ammo.

After changing, he went with them, getting in the cab.

"Were exactly is this at?" Drake asked, confused and excited at the same time.

"Well, it's over at this one paintball arena." Sky replied. "Just sit tight and relax."

"Hey Sky?" Helia asked "What are we going to do this time. Is it going to be a free-for all like last time, with us against the party that's going on, or what?"

"I was thinking capture the flag." Sky replied "I was hoping to do that since the last time we got our asses kicked."

"Yeah." Brandon sighed "That tournament was hell. You knew when you left the shack that there was a paintball with your name on it, and it was in your near future."

"Man," Timmy sighed "Those guys were the real dogs of war."

"I was thinking that since we've got a little while, why don't we pick teams. This is three on three is it not?" Riven asked.

"I think we'll let Brandon and Sky each be captains." Helia suggested.

"Yeah," Riven seconded "That way two best friends are forced against each other."

"Who's going to go first?" Drake asked.

"I think I'll let the prince go first." Brandon replied "That way I don't rise above my place."

"Whatever man." Sky laughed "I think I'll take Drake. I want to see what he could do. He sounds like the person I want on my team."

"Obviously my first choice is Riven." Brandon replied "I know exactly how great a shot Jello-hair is."

"Well, I choose Helia next." Sky replied.

"Are you kidding?" Timmy replied "It's just like middle school all over again. I get picked last yet again."

"Why exactly do you always pick him?" Brandon asked "He's got no drive to go capture the flag. He's always too afraid."

"I've got a feeling today will be the opposite." Sky replied

"I don't know why you want me to go paintballing. Couldn't you just ask Nabu?" Helia asked.

"Nabu's currently in a comatose state." Sky replied "And you need to live a little. Plus, you're a really good shot if you just try."

"Alright." Helia replied "I'll take your advice and live a little. You're goin' down Timmy."

**xXx**

They arrived at the paintball place, and Sky checked out the field.

"So who gets what side?" Drake asked, spotting the symmetry of the field from above, noting the red and blue side.

"I think we'll go with Blue." Brandon replied "You guys know the drill, second choice in teams, first in venue."

They dispersed to their sides, through the tunnels.

"Alright." Sky announced "Let's huddle."

Drake and Helia each made a circle with Sky.

"What's the drill man?" Drake asked.

"Alright," Sky began "Drake and I will try and take their flag. Helia, you've got one job."

"What's that?" the pacifist replied.

"You're going to guard our flag." Sky sighed "You're the only logical choice."

"Why did you even drag me here?" Helia complained "If you say so."

Drake frowned. He knew that morale was a good indicator of whether there was victory or not.

"How about this." Drake suggested "Pretend the flag is Flora. You'd do anything to protect her, right?"

"Yeah." He replied. "I can do that."

"Let's go then." Sky announced.


	9. Hit Me With Your Best Shot

_**You know what, you guys are in for a treat. I'm going to give you something that'll just make you want to review. **_

_**Let's go people, review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 9: Hit Me With Your Best Shot**

**Drake**

He and Sky snuck out to the front entrance of their shack. On the other side of the field, beyond a scattering of concrete structures and trees, was the Blue team's shack.

"How are we going to do this?" Drake whispered.

"I'll distract them, while you go in and get it." Sky replied. "When I give the signal, sneak in through the side. I'll draw them out to the front."

"Let's go." Drake commanded.

They both ran out into the middle.

"Alright, I'll draw them out." Sky replied "You just lay low and try to sneak in."

"Got it." Drake confirmed. He started to make his way into the bushes, hoping to not be seen.

He watched Sky utter a chilling battle cry, and run straight into the Blue team's cabin, firing wildly.

A few shots were heard from the inside, and Sky was seen backing out.

After a few moments, Riven, Timmy, and Brandon were seen advancing out, trying to stop him.

"Now's my chance." Drake mumbled to himself. He rounded behind the concrete and bushes, sneaking around the semicircle to the side entrances.

On the inside, he could see the flag. It was in a pedestal, pole mounted.

"This is perfect." He muttered. Holding the gun in his right hand, he snatched the flag with his left.

Out the door, he could still see the three other specialists shooting at Sky.

Drake ran out the entrance he came, sprinting like a Jesus-Lizard. He immediately was spotted by the other three, as the shots were now aimed at him rather than at Sky.

He jumped over a concrete piling, and sprinted down the stretch to the inside of his shack.

"I've got you now!" he yelled. He immediately saw the spot to put the flagpole in.

He jammed it there. The pole immediately vanished from his hand on the spot.

"BBBEEEEAAAAARRRRRNNNN" came a noise from up top. Looking up, he could clearly see the scoreboard put a giant** 1** for the **Red Team**

"That's what I'm talkin' about!" Sky cheered.

As soon as he said those words, he received a paintball in the chest.

"I know." He sighed "I'm going back to my side."

Drake watched Sky walk back.

"Alright. Let's try and do this again." Drake replied. "If we're lucky, they haven't caught on."

"We're playing to three right?" Helia asked.

"Yeah." Sky replied. "You just focus on guarding the flag."

"On three." Drake replied. "One….Two…Three." At this, both of them ran out.

However, there was no one out. The other three specialists who had been in the field were currently nowhere to be found.

"What's going on?" Drake asked.

He swore that there was no movement at all.

"Let's try going inside their shack." Sky suggested.

They both entered, muffling their footsteps as much as possible. On the inside however, they were greeted with quite the surprise.

DDUUNNSSHH-DDUUNNSSHH!

Both prince and swordsman were greeted by two paintballs straight in the stomach.

"Gotcha." Timmy yelled.

Looking inside, Timmy was the only one there.

"If you're here," Drake asked, "Then where's Riven and Brandon?"

"Where do you think?" The ginger specialist replied.

Both Drake and Sky started to walk back to their side, as custom.

"So we're 'dead' for a full minute?" Drake asked.

Sky nodded.

"I need some help here!" Helia yelled from inside the shack.

Drake and Sky barely had time to respond when the forms of Brandon and Riven were seen bolting out of the shack, blue flag in the hand of the shield-bearer to the prince.

Both passed straight by the other two, knowing full well that they weren't a threat at that moment.

"And wait for it." Drake sighed, still walking.

The blare went out, and **Blue Team** had **1**.

"How is it that when you're actually in battle that you're really good," Sky asked, yelling at Helia "Yet when it comes to a simple game of paintball, you're terrible."

"I don't know." The pacifist sighed "They had me outnumbered two-to-one."

"Alright," Drake replied "Sky, you stay with Helia. They'll try to take it from either side or the front. Knowing them, they'll all go. I'm going to try to sneak into their shack while they're out. You two just hold them off."

"Why should I listen to you?" Sky replied "I'm captain."

"I think I'll go with Drake's plan." Helia sighed "Sounds like it'll work."

"Alright. That's two against 1." Drake replied "My plan stays. I'm going to try and take the right way. You two just sit tight and wait."

With that, he went out the right side entrance, and started to sneak away. He could hear the sounds of the other team as they made their way out. Drake however, was currently sneaking behind the bushes on the far side, staying low enough as needed.

He followed a rule to sneaking; if you could see them, then they could see you too. It was the basic rule for when you were hiding.

He noticed that the bushes got shorter, and could hear voices head towards his shack.

He kept low, hoping that Sky and Helia would keep up their side of the plan. He kept low enough to get to the other shack's right side entrance.

He backed straight up against the far wall, listening in.\

He heard nothing. Then he peeked inside.

There, just leaning against the pedestal, was Timmy, just leaning, mostly bored and zoning out.

"Round two." Drake mouthed.

He stepped out into the doorway, lined up the shot, and fired.

The paintball immediately hit Timmy straight in the arm.

"I got you!" Drake cheered, having broken his voice.

He ran up, grabbed the flag, and ran back out the front.

**Sky**

While he was waiting for Drake to come back, he sighed. Looking at it, Drake's plan had potential.

"They're in there!" Brandon's voice called out from the outside.

"Look sharp Helia." Sky whispered, tapping his shoulder.

Immediately, Brandon and Riven entered.

Sky fired off two shots, each rapidly at the two other specialists.

"You're dead." Sky announced.

"You got us." Brandon sighed. "Come on Riv."

He saw the two walk straight out of the shack, heads down in defeat.

"Where's Timmy?" Helia asked, confused "Drake's plan said all three of them would come in."

A shout was heard gaining in volume from the outside. It was what sounded like either Drake's yell with a cracked voice, or Timmy's battle cry.

Sky took the second option, and kneeled down. As the sound gained right towards the entrance, and he saw a shape move, he fired, not even aiming.

"OOOAAAAGGGHHHHNNNNN!"

**xXx**

Back at Alfea, in Bloom's apartment, everything couldn't be better. The six Winx were currently grading papers, having given tests during the week. They decided to make a party out of it.

They also wanted to know how the date was according to Roxy, so they invited her there also.

"So how exactly is Drake also from Sparks?" Tecna asked "He's two years younger than you. You were sent off Sparks to Earth when you were a baby. Unless his mother was still there, even after the fall, his birth should be impossible."

"I don't know." Bloom sighed. "However, that device that you built when we met that can tell if two people are from the same planet is right. He's from Sparks, no doubt about it. It's really weird."

"I have to say." Stella added "The fact that he's only seventeen is a bit weird."

"I think he's such a nice guy." Flora replied "I'm amazed that he taught himself our alphabet."

"Probably made a key, and worked on translating everything. It's how code-breakers break and communicate with written codes." Tecna sighed "Eventually, the letters become second nature."

There was a knock at the door.  
>"Who could that be?" Layla asked, looking up from her pile of tests to grade.<p>

"_Uloika_" Bloom sighed, pointing at the door.

At the other end, was quite the sight.

Sky and Brandon were currently carrying Drake, who seemed to be in quite a bit of pain.

"What happened?" Bloom asked, trying to take it all in.

The two specialists set Drake down on the couch.

"We kind of had an accident." Sky managed.

"Oh my gods!" Layla exclaimed, looking over at him.

There, right between his legs, on the surface, was the familiar green stain of a paintball.

"Sky shot me in the crotch." Drake grunted, through gritted teeth.

"I said I was sorry." Sky replied. He turned to Bloom "I swear it was an accident."

"Are you okay?" Roxy asked, spotting Drake in pain.

Drake didn't say a word, and just moaned.

"Why did you do that?" Roxy yelled to Sky "You're just being jealous and used the idea of paintball as a way to get back at him! I know it."

"I swear that's not it at all." Sky defended, hurt at the accusation "It was an accident."

"No, that's just friendly fire." Helia sighed "I know it was an accident, but it's technically friendly fire."

"Last I checked," Tecna announced, looking up from her PDA "The best way to help a man heal from a hit to the groin is to surround it in frozen peas."

Drake moaned again.

"I still can't believe you'd do that!" Roxy yelled, readying a spell in her hand.

"Calm down Roxy." Bloom sighed "It was an accident."

"Oh," Roxy yelled "You're just going to take his side huh! I see how it is."

Drake moaned yet again.

"I'm so sorry." Roxy cried, running towards her new boyfriend "I hope you're okay."

**Drake**

"It hurts like crazy." He grunted, trying not to yell. His crotch felt like it was bleeding, and that it had been smashed.

"Here." Roxy sighed, concerned look on her face. He heard the sound of the freezer opening, and something flying out. Before he knew it, there was a bag of frozen peas.

She bent down to try and set it there, but he stopped her.

"I've got it." He grunted.

She handed him the bag.

It felt really cold, and that it had a feeling like a bean-bag.

He quickly stretched out his pants, and set the bag right onto, around, and slightly under his manhood.

He could immediately feel a world of difference. Now, he could feel soothing, cold relief.

"OOOAAAAHHHH!" He moaned, half pain, half the good feeling.

"Is that better?" Roxy asked.

He nodded.

"I'm really sorry man." Sky replied.

Drake turned his head to face the Blonde Prince "It's okay man." He sigh-grunted "I know it was an accident."

"I hope you feel better." Sky consoled "I know how painful that can be."

"How do you know?" Bloom asked.

"Let's just say that during a game of football," Sky replied "Riven found out about kneeing."

"Yeah." Riven replied "I never thought you could do that."

"So," Sky managed.

"We'd be leaving now." Brandon finished "Let us know if Drake gets better."

With that, the other specialists left out the door, one by one.

"I still can't believe you sided with Sky." Roxy replied, arms crossed as she looked at Bloom.

"I said that it's okay." Drake replied "its fine. We're all good."

"Are you okay Drake?" Roxy replied, turning her attention back to him.

"Yeah." He sighed, "The frozen peas are really helping."

"Here." She replied, grabbing the remote and turning on the TV "Let's just relax."  
>She leaned up against him, sighing.<p>

He put his arm around her.

"That really had to hurt." Flora sighed from where she was.

"That," he replied "And then a lot more."


	10. Wanted

_**So how exactly does a story get so many reviews. My guess is timing with the release. It's probably why Last of their Kind did so well. I personally think that's the reason.**_

_**However, now, even as I write this, I figure that things are probably worth it. I guess you can't have your cake and eat it too (Never got that phrase. Why would you want cake if you can't eat it?)**_

_**So here I start you off with a bad guy scene. I figure if there's some drama to it, you can start to see it.**_

**Chapter 10: Wanted**

**Sorrowfell**

_ The wind howled across the empty landscape. The dust blew around what little grass grew, and the rivers ran a shallow and muddy way into swamps. _

_ The wildlife was hardy. Mudcrabs, each about the size of a beachball in diameter including claws. There were the Guars, which looked a bit like lizard dinosaurs. They had tiny front arms, long legs, a short stiff tail, and a head that reminded you of a sperm whale._

_ Then there were the Sandstriders. Huge, flea-like creatures, three-storeys tall, and with their own language. On them, rode the Drow. _

_ The Drow made their livelihood off the land. They raised Guar for meat, and would fish in the swamps and shallow sea that surrounded Sorrowfell. _

_ Currently, passengers on a Sandstrider were a trio of teenage witches, two Drow soldiers, and a dark wizard in a cloak, head not visible except for the tip of a long beard coming out._

**Trix**

_ They didn't understand why Valtor would take them out here. It was freezing cold, constantly cloudy, and the strange variety of Elves that lived here weren't exactly welcoming._

_ "Why are we even here?" Icy asked "I highly doubt that Gratnic was that important."_

_ "Silence." Valtor replied, an annoyed tone to his voice. "All will be explained soon. I'm simply going to finalize something here. You know your place, and you will keep it. Do I make myself clear?"_

_ "Of course my lord." The three witches replied in unison. _

"_We're almost there." The Drow at the reigns replied _

_ Within a few minutes, they were at the edge of a cliff. They approached a ledge, and were ushered off._

_ "So what's the deal here?" Stormy asked "Why'd you bring us if this was a personal thing?"_

_ "Because we're going to be finally doing something effective about those Winx girls and that boy, Drake." Valtor sighed "We're meeting with several of my agents about finalizing a plan to do something about them."_

_ They approached the entrance to a cave. There, two Drow guards stood at the edge, in front of what appeared to be a curtain._

_ A Drow in a mage's robe exited "the council is ready to see you Lord Valtor." The Drow replied "If you'll follow me."_

_ They stepped in, and were immediately greeted by a scent of incense. The room was musty with smoke, and there were green-flame torches along the walls._

_ They followed the Drow in Mage's robes, and were greeted by quite a sight._

_ The council was made up of about 21 Drow, each wearing either a set of officer's armor, politicians robes, or seer's garb._

_ "I introduce to the council," The Mage Drow announced "Lord Valtor and his Minions, The Trix. We will now resume the conversation of Sparks-child Bounties."_

_ "Well," the Drow in the center, a General sighed "We've paid off the monarchs. They've got prices that vary world to world, but they're all large enough to get all bounty hunters looking for them."_

_ "Thank you Council Leaders." Valtor replied, bowing "I see the broadcast is due to be sent out in a couple of hours I take it?"_

_ "Of course." The one on the far right, a politician replied "We've agreed that it be sent out in 24 Sustain, Year of Renewal, Age of Great Victory."_

_ A seer picked up the phrase "It will be sent at second sunset, third moon rising."_

_ "Aka one hour from right now." The mage replied "I understand you aren't that fluid with the Elven Calendar."_

_ "I want it to be sent everywhere." Valtor replied. "It's important that __everyone__ knows."_

_ "And they will." A Seer replied "The Drow Dominion has made sure of it."_

_ "Now ready your part of the plan." A General instructed "It's important that you do your part of the plan."_

_ "it shall be done." Valtor replied, bowing._

**Drake**

He and Roxy were currently snuggling as they watched TV. He personally didn't care what it was that they watched, so long as they both were together.

Bloom took a seat next to Roxy on the couch. "So how's your, uh…." She managed.

"Much better." Drake replied. "I know that Sky shot me down there on accident. However," he stirred "I've got to bleed the lizard. If you'll excuse me." He got back on his feet, and made his way to the bathroom "Knowing how Sky shot me at what could be considered point blank, I should have the literal meaning of that phrase." On the way there, he removed the bag of peas, now thawed, and set them on the table.

As he entered the bathroom, shut the door, and proceeded to urinate.

**Roxy**

She sighed, and leaned back against couch.

"Roxy." Bloom asked.

"Yes." She replied.

"There's something I want to tell you about Drake." Bloom began. "You see, he's not like most other guys. He's, different."

"Different how?" she asked, wondering where Bloom was going with this.

"You see," the red-head replied "He had a bit of a hard life growing up. He's had to go through things that no one should have to go through. He's also much more sensitive. Underneath that mysterious, tough and calm shell, he's really a troubled little boy. He's going through a personal crisis deep down, and…."

She was interrupted by Drake from the bathroom.

"AAAAWWWWOOOAAANNN!" he moaned, half in pain, half in relief.

"What the heck?" Roxy asked.

"I don't know." Bloom sighed, "But as I was saying, he's not one of those boys you should just casually toss aside. He's the type to want a true relationship. Not only that, he's finally wanting a relationship. When I met him, he only wanted to be friends. He's been through a lot."

"Where are you going with this?" Roxy asked, confused.

"I'm saying that you've got to be careful." Bloom sighed "He's not like most other guys."

"I understand." She sighed "I know that. He's not like other guys. I can already tell."

**Drake**

He looked down at the toilet bowl for a moment, amazed at the amount of blood that came out of his manhood.

"I need to start wearing an athletic cup." He sighed. He stood on one foot, and used the other to flush.

He then set the seat down, knowing how much Bloom rode his case about that, and proceeded to wash his hands, hoping to cleanse them from a very painful ordeal.

When he was done, he dried them off and exited the bathroom.

"Everything all right?" Bloom asked, "You sounded like you were in pain."

"Yeah." He sighed, taking a seat on the couch "It's the second reason to start wearing an athletic cup. Remind me never to go paintballing again."

"That must have really hurt." Roxy sighed, wrapping her arms around him "I could hear you moaning in there from out here."

"Yeah." He sighed "At least that's over with. Let's just say that for once, the phrase 'bleed the lizard' actually was done in the literal way."

"I don't get how you guys are able to walk around with those." Bloom sighed "From what I've noticed, it's a bit more trouble than help."

"Well," he sighed "Our legs are set to leave space for it, and as long as stuff like what happened today doesn't happen, you really almost forget it's there."

"Still sounds like a lot of trouble to deal with." Bloom sighed.

"Still much easier to deal with then what you ladies have." Drake replied, leaning back into the chair "From what I've been told, it must be really high maintenance." He paused "Ours just needs to be cleaned every so often."

"Let's change the subject please." Roxy sighed, disgusted "I really don't think it's something that I want to hear."

"Agreed." Drake and Bloom replied in unison.

"So what's new on TV?" Roxy asked, taking the remote and turning it back on.

What came on was a complete shock. It was what appeared to be a public service announcement. There was a wizard with white hair and a beard talking, and off to the side, were wanted posters of Drake and Bloom.

"Greetings." The wizard replied "My name is Valtor. This is an announcement on a pair of highly wanted people. Drake Flaragon and Bloom Pyragon, or "Peters" as she prefers to be called, are both wanted. Their crimes are unable to be discussed on the airwaves. However, they are wanted on every world with a crowned leader. Their bounties average around 170 million pieces of gold for capture. Anyone who sees them…."

At this, the other members of the Winx club stormed into the room. "Are you seeing this!" Tecna asked, shocked.

"I don't like where this is going." Drake admitted.

"…It is also noted that those who harbor, collude, or otherwise associate themselves with these two are wanted as well. Here is a list of all worlds they are wanted on, listed alphabetically." With that, a list ran.

"We've got to get outta here." Drake announced "Pack what you can, but make it light."

"Are we seriously going to leave?" Stella asked, confused as to what this could mean.

"Well," Drake sighed, bringing all of his clothes, books, and even the gauntlets back into the bag via magic "Bloom and I are."

"What do you mean?" Bloom asked, confused.

"We have to get you evacuated your majesty." Drake explained "Pack whatever you will need, but keep it light. Hopefully, Rai, my transportation, hasn't forsaken us."

"Alright." Bloom sighed, "I understand." She recited a spell, and immediately, a pair of suitcases appeared "I take it we'll be flying."

"It's the only way really." He sighed, putting on his bottomless messenger bag "If we work together, we might be able to teleport."

"There's no way this can be happening!" Layla exclaimed "It's almost impossible to be wanted everywhere."

"I don't know how." He sighed "Yet I'm not going to take any chances. If any of you wish to come with us, speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"I'll go with you." Roxy announced "I don't care if I'm wanted with you, I'm coming."

"Me too." Stella announced.

"Same here." Flora seconded.

"I'm with you all the way." Musa agreed.

"Same here." Layla added.

"I know this is too big of a risk." Tecna began "Yet I'm going where you go Bloom."

"Pack whatever you need." Drake instructed "Keep it light though. I want us to meet back here in less than five minutes. Time is of the essence."

The girls all recited various spells, and their bags appeared at their feet.

"Transform, and prepare to leave." Drake instructed "I'm going to need one of you to carry me though, seeing as I can't fly."

"I'll carry you." Roxy announced.

With that, they all set out to transform into what appeared to be entirely new forms.

"Let's go." Drake announced. He could already see Magix law enforcement assemble outside through the window.

"_Devarath_!" Drake chanted, focusing a fireball in his hand. He proceeded to blast apart the window. "Let's go now!" he instructed.

With that, Roxy put her arms around him, and lifted him up.

Within seconds, everyone was flying out, a trail of luggage following them as well.

"Where are we going?" Bloom asked.

"Head to the docks at Magix city." Drake instructed "Try and fly as fast as you can."

**xXx**

They arrived at the docks, which were surprisingly empty. They set down in an alley.

"What do we do now?" Bloom asked.

Everyone looked at Drake, hoping he'd have the answer.

"You can start by changing back." He sighed. "We have to be incognito." He then took his amulet, and put it inside his shirt.

With that, they all transformed back.

"Dock 13." Drake instructed. "There, if angels have smiled on us, will be Rai's ship. Hopefully, he'll take us."  
>He looked up, and right down on the other side of the street, was <strong>Dock 13<strong>.

"Act casual." He instructed "try and blend in."

They proceeded to walk as casually as they could to the entrance to the dock.

Entering, they spotted Rai's ship. It was a bit like the one the Specialists had, but much older.

"Wait here." Drake instructed, making his way to the boarding ramp. He knocked a couple of times before stepping aside.

Out came a man with a goatee, and a shaved head. He was also wearing a robe.

"What are you doing here?" Rai asked. "Why are they here?"

"We need to leave." Drake replied "Just get us off planet for the time being."

"Right on it." Rai yelled "If you ladies will follow me on board." He chanted.

They entered, and took a seat at the lounge area.

"If you'll hang on tight," he announced "I'll take us into space, where we'll try and figure things out from there."

**xXx**

When the five minutes of torturous silence were over, Rai announced that it was time to stand up again.

"Where can we go now?" Bloom sighed "That list Valtor showed was really long."

"I've got a suggestion." Tecna announced "How about we go to Zenith? I checked the list, and it turns out, we aren't wanted there. It makes sense too, seeing as Zenith is a democratic republic. The worlds listed were all run by monarchs."

"Alright." Drake sighed, "Hopefully, we'll be able to hide out there."

"Plus, my father is the Vice President." Tecna announced "He'll be able to help us a bit more."

"I'm scared." Bloom admitted, leaning in to Drake.

"I am too." He admitted "For once, I can't go anywhere."


	11. A New Deal

_**What's the matter, cat got your tongue. This story's got a wild turn, and it's going to get wilder. Let's just say that things will begin to change for everyone.**_

_**Please, tell me your specific thoughts on it. I'd like to know what you think of what's going on.**_

_**With that being said, enjoy…**_

**Chapter 11: A New Deal**

**Drake**

He felt so lost right now, confused. He wondered what he did to deserve being wanted like this.

Currently, Rai was taking the ship to Zenith, where they would hide out.

All he could do however was pace around the corridors. He felt so lost.

"Are you okay there?" Roxy's voice asked.

He spun around, startled. There, standing behind him, was his purple-haired girlfriend.

"I don't know." He sighed "Today's just been like a kick in the crotch. One moment, I'm having fun, playing paintball with the guys, and the next moment, I'm wanted on practically every world."

He fell back onto the walls, and slid down to the floor.

"It's okay." She replied, getting down on the floor with him. "I realize that too. However, Tecna said her father could help us out. We aren't wanted on Zenith you know."

"Yeah." He sighed "I just feel so lost. It's like the entire world has turned against me."

"Well," She replied, leaning on his shoulder "I'm here with you. Even if you are wanted, I'll be with you."

"Thanks." He sighed, starting to stroke her hair "I just feel like my entire life's come crashing down all in front of me. It's just like Gratnic all over again. Except this time, I'm facing an enemy I can't even see, or find for that matter."

"You don't always have to fight everything that attacks you immediately." Roxy managed "My father told me to feel out some things beforehand."

"That's true." He admitted "But I don't think I can at the moment."

"Just wait right now." She replied "You don't always have to act immediately."

He smiled "If that were the case, I would have never asked you out. I acted immediately there."

"Well," she replied, looking up at him "I know you can be patient. I barely even know you, but I can already tell."

"Can we talk somewhere else?" he asked "Perhaps in my room aboard the ship."

"Sure." She replied, getting up.

Drake followed suit.

"It's right down the next hall." He instructed.

They went down into the next hall, and into the first door on the right.

Drake's room on board wasn't very much. It had a TV on a shelf, a bed, a nightstand, and a port-hole. There was barely any other space.

"This is your room huh?" Roxy sighed "Not very much to it. It's very…"

"Spartan." Drake finished "That's how I describe it."

"Exactly." She replied, taking a seat on his bed.

"I have something important I want to tell you." He replied, shutting the door behind him. "It's a secret that not even Bloom knows. I don't tell it with very many people because of the gravity of it."

"What is it?" she asked, confused, and slightly scared.

"I have a curse put on me." He sighed "I've had it for quite a while. I didn't even know about it until I was fifteen."

"What kind of curse is it?" she asked, scared.

"Well," he replied "It's not so much a curse as an ill fortune. I was given it to me by a fortune teller back in Hy Brasile. She told me this:"

_The Swordsman of Light, shall have all the reasons to fight. _

_The life of his mother, taken by Drow, in a heartless raid._

_He shall take up the sword, and learn of the world._

_He is the last son of Sparks, yet is not alone._

_He shall meet the Last Daughter of Sparks, and help the princess become complete._

_He shall fight a darkness, equal in fight._

_Before journeying to spread the light._

_After earning titles for himself, he shall grow tired._

_Meeting the Last Daughter, and his female fire,_

_They shall go, and things turn dire_

"That doesn't sound good." Roxy admitted "How long have you had this curse exactly?"

"It's not so much a curse as it is a prophecy." He sighed "I feel like since I completed the last three lines, I put this upon the group. It's the last thing I wanted personally." He put his head in his hands, slowly running his fingers through his hair. "I feel like I've done something terrible."

"You know," she replied "Maybe it's over. The prophecy has been fulfilled, and events are up to you now."

"I have something I want to show you about that." He replied, getting off the bed, and going underneath his bed.

He withdrew a walnut box about 1x1x.75, and set it on the bed.

"What's in that?" she asked, confused.

"Well," he replied "After I left Magix after defeating Gratnic, I immediately came back to a special place in Hy Brasile. I had stashed these objects in a tree back when I used to live there, seeing as I had made it my special place, where I could go to be alone. Rai gave me the box. Inside, are a few objects about my past."

He clicked open the clasp, and opened it up.

Inside, were a pair of Phanto-Daggers, a picture of his parents with Bloom's, each holding their infant children; a picture of his mother, a small book titled **Ancient Prophecies Collected**, and a small scroll, with a bunch of Elven and English letters on it.

"What are those?" she asked.

"I'll explain the other stuff later." He replied, before withdrawing the scroll. "This is the written record of my fortune that was told to me by that teller. It's containing the exact words that I recited to you."

"Do the others know about this?" Roxy asked.

Drake shook his head no "I've never told anybody about these items. Rai gave me the box thinking I was hiding money in it. I call them my Inheritance. They're all I have from my past."

"Why haven't you told anybody?" she asked.

"I don't like to tell other people about such deep personal possessions." He admitted "I'm only telling you about them because I have this feeling that I can trust you with this. I feel so complete when I'm with you."

She set the scroll aside as he sat back down on the bed.

"I hope I can trust you with the knowledge about this." He replied, looking back at her, brushing a strand of her hair out of her face "I honestly feel like…." That was all he managed.

She leaned in towards him, slowly inching her way forward.

He put his hand on her shoulder.

She continued to lean in, beginning to close her eyes.

He waited for a moment, confused as what to do.

She leaned in further, and began to tilt her head.

He realized what to do now. He began to pucker up.

She did the same, puckering up her full lips, and began to close her eyes.

He turned his head slightly, closing his eyes.

She leaned in just a little further, surrendering whatever advance she had.

He finished, his lips meeting her lips.

They were in a sweet, sensual, and passionate kiss.

Her lips were soft and supple against his scarred ones.

He slowly opened his mouth slightly, and proceeded to try and insert his tongue into her mouth.

She didn't open hers, and his tongue met against her teeth.

She must have realized what he was trying to do.

She opened her mouth, and immediately, her tongue was inserted into his mouth.

He moved his over hers, and began to probe around.

The moment was pure sensuality, and nothing could ruin it.

They heard a buzz over the intercom however.

"We're approaching Zenith." Rai announced "Would all hands please sit tight, and prepare for re-entry."

This completely broke the mood inside the Flame Swordsman's quarters, and the couple immediately broke it off.

"I guess we'll be landing now." He sighed, chuckling "Can I get my fortune back please?"

"Sure." She replied, handing him the parchment scroll.

He put it back in the box, and closed it, before sliding it back under the bed.

"I think we'd best join the group now." He suggested, smiling, unsure of his words.

"Alright." She replied.

They exited the room, and made their way back to the seating area.

"There you two are." Bloom sighed upon their arrival. "We'd been wondering where you'd gotten off to."

_** I know, short chapter, right? However, this chapter brought up a bit of the beginning to Last Of Their Kind. Can you name where those objects appeared in the first story?**_

_**Cookies to anyone who tells me the right answer in their review. I don't mind if you go back and reread the first one too, just as long as I get a guess in the review. So please, tell me…**_


	12. Young Lust?

_**Well, let's have the chapter title below tell us all. I'm a man of few words in conversation. I want to make my written words count. I'm going to warn you, this will be a bit of a shock. **_

_**So please, let's get on with the show…Leave a review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 12: Young Lust?**

**Drake**

He currently had his arm around Roxy, as Rai could be heard trying to make sense of the entire situation.

"Ladies and Drake," Rai announced "This is your captain speaking. Due to a delay, and a lack of reception, it seems that we are stuck up in space for the time being. Our delay is only for about twelve hours, at the end of which, we should be getting reception from Tecna's Father. Until then, please enjoy your stay on the _Passenger Pigeon_."

"What kind of a name is that for a ship?" Stella asked "The passenger pigeon."

"Rai told me that he didn't name it." Drake explained "It came with the name." He sighed, before looking at the time. "If you don't mind ladies," he sighed "I'm going to tend to some personal business."

He got up, and made his way back down the hall. He stopped by his room, grabbing his towel, before making his way to the bathroom.

"Ah, a nice hot shower." He sighed, shutting the door behind him, "This is just what I needed."

He stripped down completely, before making his way into the shower. The ship was equipped with very few luxuries. However, the shower was one of the best things the ship had, a nice setting that could easily beat out a king's shower.

He opened the opaque door, and let it begin to run. After about five minutes of testing the water, he decided it was hot enough, to the point where it would burn any normal person.

**Roxy**

She wondered where he could have run off to. One moment, he was holding her in his arms, and the next, he has personal business to attend to.

"Hey Bloom?" she asked, turning to the red-headed princess.

"Yeah?" Bloom replied "What is it?"

"Do you know what Drake meant by Personal Business?" she asked "I was wondering because he just left me right here."

"Well," Bloom sighed "If he's got personal business, I think you might want to see what it is. If it's truly nothing, than we shouldn't worry."

"Thanks." Roxy replied, getting up "I'll be right back."

She made her way back down the hall, walking the steps to Drake's room, opening his bedroom door.

Nothing, not a single sign of life. However, his towel was missing?

From down the hall a bit further, there was the sound of water running.

"Oh my." She whispered, thinking what it could be. She figured it was worth a look. The worst that could happen is that he's washing himself.

She made her way into the next room, where the sound was heard. From under the crack in the door, there was a bit of steam.

She tested the knob, curious as to if he left it unlocked.

**Drake**

He was at the relaxation stage in his showering ritual. It was one of those stages that had to last as long as needed.

All that would happen at this point is that the water would run over his form, letting the warmth soak into him.

He heard a "KLICK" at the door.

He stood at attention. He figured that there was someone there who wasn't aware. It was probably Rai thinking that one of the girls was in here.

"I'm in here." He replied, hoping that it would be recognized.

Out of the steam-proof mirror he could see the door being opened further through the translucent shower stall walls.

Looking through, he could see either Tecna or Roxy at the door. All he could really tell that it was a girl with purple hair.

"Hello?" he tried, confused. It sure was weird if it was Tecna. He prayed silently that it wasn't.

There was no response from the girl. He wondered what someone was even doing in here.

**Roxy**

She could clearly see Drake in the shower, however, she couldn't tell much else. There was no way to get a good idea with the translucent stall walls and all of the steam.

**Drake**

He wondered what had possessed Roxy to try something like this. Things were officially becoming borderline-weird.

The craziest thing that happened next, is that the girl had started to undress.

This put him a bit on edge. As he watched the girl continue to undress via the mirror, he prayed heavily that it was Roxy, seeing as Timmy would have his blood if it was Tecna.

"Roxy?" He asked, hoping to death it was his girlfriend there.

"I'm here babe." Roxy replied, now having finished undressing.

He sighed a sigh of relief, knowing that an angry ginger specialist wasn't in his near future. However, seeing that it was Roxy put him a bit further on edge.

Last he checked, outside of Hy Brasile, a woman undressing to join a man in a shower was considered the beginning stages of sex. And last he checked, they were still in Mortal Space, and this wasn't a bathhouse.

The door opened, and in stepped Roxy's nude form.

He pretended to look ahead, and hoped to make it seem like he was still going to bathe.

He reached out for the soap on the tray, and tried to not let his girlfriend's nudity get to him.

As he reached for the soap however, he accidentally knocked it over. He froze at this.

"You're a bit jumpy." Roxy stated "Are you okay."

He nodded a lie. Okay was the last thing he was.

"You're really tense." Roxy replied, before beginning to give him a backrub.

He figured that was the last thing that would help. There was only one real solution, and that was to try and just bathe.

A lot could be said for the awkward factor that would barely scratch the surface of what was going on in Drake's head.

It was one of those moments where he for once wanted to just use the shampoo.

However, it was currently a bit back, over where Roxy was.

There was no way he could back up and reach it. He would have to turn around.

Not that he didn't mind. He really liked Roxy, he thought that she was very beautiful. However, he just wasn't in that kind of a mood, and just wanted to bathe.

**Roxy**

She was very confused at how Drake was acting. She always thought that guys enjoyed this sort of thing.

Figuring that it was awkward, she had tried giving him a backrub, yet even then, that didn't work.

She wondered if he was really straight. However, it wouldn't help to just turn him directly towards her.

Before she could do anything though, he was beginning to turn around.

She could see the water run down his muscular form, running down and dripping off of him.

**Drake**

Upon turning around, he immediately saw Roxy full frontal and nude. The side-jets were spraying water onto her, as the water dripped down over her breasts.

He could have sworn that he was going to go blind. The last thing he thought he'd get to see today was his girlfriend nude.

He saw stars for a brief moment, before backing up slightly, dazed and confused.

As he stepped back a bit, his foot touched something slippery; the bar of soap he dropped.

He slipped, falling head over heels backwards. From his new vantage point on the ground, he could clearly see Roxy's womanhood, and easily tell she was still a virgin.

"Are you okay?" she asked, bending over to help him up.  
>"Couldn't be better." He lied, awkward grin on his face. He took her hand as she helped him up.<p>

He continued to have that awkward grin the whole time, wondering what possessed his girlfriend to start using Sex As A Weapon.

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked, a concerned look on her face.

"Couldn't be better." He lied through his teeth, repeating the last phrase spoken.

"Here." She replied, spotting something on the ground "Let me get that for you."

She bent over, and picked up the bar of soap. "I believe you were using this." She replied, handing the yellow bar to him.

"Thanks." He managed. He figured it would help to start to clean himself up.

"Are you feelin' okay?" she asked, a look of genuine concern on her face.

"I think so." He managed, wondering about his answer. "It's just uh…."

"Here." She replied, taking the bar "Let me get that for you."

She then started to scrub his back for him.

He froze at this, wondering what she would do next. He wasn't very sure at the mechanics of Foreplay, and was wondering what this all could mean.

"Here." She replied, reaching backwards and handing him the shampoo.

He relieved her of it, hoping to death that he could finish bathing and leave.

He deposited a portion of shampoo the size of a gold coin, or as he started to notice, one of Roxy's nipples.

Setting the bottle down, he started to scrub his hair with the shampoo. He wished to death that he could finish. At least his 'close your eyes while shampooing' habit helped a bit.

When he'd lathered and scrubbed his entire mop, he proceeded to back his head into the main stream of water, and rinse.

He could feel Roxy let off scrubbing him.

When all of the shampoo was rinsed, he opened his eyes.

At eye level, there was nothing. However, slightly below, he saw quite a sight indeed. Roxy was bent over, facing away.

The very sight of everything was enough to make him go blind momentarily.

He fell down backwards, bumping straight into the wall.

He was confused how to proceed.

**Roxy**

She could have sworn she heard something after she bent over to pick up the shaving razor that she knocked over.

Getting back up and turning around, she saw Drake slide down the wall at the other end, a dazed look on his face.

**Drake**

He couldn't believe it. He actually went blind for a moment. He moved his hand over his eyes, hoping to be able to see it again.

He eventually regained his sight. He felt that he was clean enough.

He stood back up on his feet, and proceeded to exit the shower. He'd officially had enough of Roxy's Head Game.

He grabbed his towel off the rack, dried himself off some, and left the bathroom.

He walked mechanically to his room, hoping to death that he could get the image of Nude Roxy out of his eyes. He didn't truly feel ready to see his girlfriend like that, at least not yet.

**Roxy**

"What was that about?" she asked, wondering why he just left like that. It sure was weird.

"Whatever." She sighed, turning back to the shampoo.

**Drake**

He put on some jeans and a tee-shirt, before donning his amulet. He felt so weirded out, like he'd just seen a ghost.

"Great Dragon of Light." He sighed, stepping out of his room. He felt like he'd lost practically every shred of innocence in that single shower.

He made his way to the other room, and took a seat, hoping to watch what the girls were watching on the TV.

"Oh Sebastian Van Yelsing," Stella sighed "When will you give up on Jenny Blazier and run off with me?"

He knew both of those names. They were from that awful soap opera, The Surviving Children.  
>"Is something wrong Drake?" Bloom's voice asked, a touch on his hand.<p>

Turning his head, he saw Bloom looking at him with her hand on his. "Is everything alright?"

However, he blinked for a moment, and could easily see the image of Nude Roxy standing in the corner, staring at him.

He blinked again, and turned back to face Bloom "I need just need some fresh air your majesty." He answered.

"Are you sure?" she asked, a serious type of concerned look on her face. "Did Roxy do something to you when you were in the shower?"

"No." he lied, "I simply found a snake in the ship. I'm deathly afraid of them. The only good part about it was that it was dead."

"Okay." Bloom replied. "Rai's going to make us all dinner in the Galley. It'll be ready in about an hour."

"Yippee." He half-lied. It sure was difficult getting the images out of his head. He still was hungry, yet his horse-like appetite seemed diminished.

He hoped to be able to tell Roxy the truth about how he felt in the shower. He knew it took a lot for a girl to do that.

However, he couldn't get that image out of his head.

**xXx**

At dinner, things were a bit awkward between Drake, Roxy, and Bloom. The former sat next to Rai at the rounded table, the middle next to the former, and the latter next to the middle.

"This stew is really good." Stella complemented. "What exactly is in it?"

"Well," Rai replied "Only the best ingredients grown across different planets that made it into canned food. I personally would rather use fresh ingredients, but those are just too hard to come by. So I use canned ingredients. However, I think because I have so much royal blood on board the ship, I'll start buying dehydrated. That way, I can get much better quality."

"Well," Tecna replied "If father could get back from his conference with the Elven Ambassador, we'd all be having dinner at my house, our personal chef Aril cooking her best for all of us."

"Are you okay Drake?" Bloom asked "You've been eating like a machine, and hardly talking."

Drake continued to look at his food, paying attention only to it.

Bloom turned to face Roxy "What did you do to my bodyguard?" she asked.

**Roxy**

"_Oh Shit_" she thought to herself. She knew she was in for it. Bloom was one of those people you didn't want to get angry.

"Why is he acting like this?" Bloom asked, worried.

Roxy leaned in, and whispered the events of the shower into the other girl's ear.

"Good Gods." Bloom replied, dropping her metal spork.

**Bloom**

"_Their relationship sure is moving fast_" she thought to herself. That was one of those things that not even she did with Sky.

She replied "What possessed you to do such a thing?"

**Drake**

He heard Bloom and Roxy arguing slightly. He knew that Roxy told Bloom. He hoped Bloom would try something for her one subject that she ruled over.

"Would you excuse the three of us Rai?" Bloom asked their host, "Drake, Roxy, and I have some business to discuss."

"Alright." Rai answered "I don't mind. I hope you fix Drake. I was beginning to think you'd broken my God-Son."

Drake froze up at this. He'd never heard that phrase ever, and this was the first time Rai ever mentioned a type of relationship with him.

Before he could say anything, his wrist was dragged by Bloom, and the three left into the hallway.

"Alright," Bloom began "What exactly happened in the shower back there? I want to know your side of the story."

"I was simply taking a shower, using it as my normal time of peaceful contemplation, when in steps Roxy, who starts to undress and join me." He explained "The rest is a partially pornographic blur."

"Why did you try something like that?" Bloom asked, turning to Roxy.

"I don't know." She replied "I just feel so comfortable around Drake. I didn't want to try anything in there."

"I haven't even done anything like that with Sky." Bloom replied "It was only last month that he actually felt me for the first time."

Drake tried turning away. He wished to death that he could get this conversation over with. Whenever he shut his eyes, he saw Roxy nude again.

"I don't get it though." Roxy replied, turning to him "You said you were fine the whole time."

"I wasn't fine." He admitted "I was completely dazed seeing you that way."

"Well," Bloom replied "You're going to have to put him back the way he was. I can't have a bodyguard that acts all traumatized. He's got to be able to act normal. He can't defend me if he's like this."

"As I said before." Drake replied "I really need some fresh air. Or perhaps some time alone. It usually helped me with other stuff. When I had to kill for the first time, I spent a good 5 hours out in the woods, just dealing with the blood on my hands. I could really use a little space right now. After I'm done with dinner, I'll be in my room. Can I get some alone time then?"

"Sure." Bloom replied "I'll make sure Roxy is occupied otherwise."

"Let's get back to dinner please." Roxy sighed. "I'm starving."

**xXx**

After dinner, Drake walked stiffly back to his cabin. He felt like he should meditate.

He took a seat on the floor, crossing his legs, and began to practice his breathing. He simply had to concentrate, and let the image fade.

**Roxy**

As she waited in the lounge with the rest of the girls, she began to feel really guilty. She wondered if she moved too fast, and if she scared him off.

She couldn't stop worrying, to the point where she stopped paying attention to the TV and her other surroundings. She just felt so guilty and confused.

**Drake**

No matter how hard he meditated, how much he put into it, he still couldn't get the image out of his head.

He felt like he was being haunted by it. It was almost impossible to remove from his head. It got to a point where it was beginning to break his concentration.

**Roxy**

It finally hit her as to what the cause of that reaction was. He'd never seen a girl naked before. That had to be why he reacted in such a way.

"Hey Bloom," she whispered "I think I have an idea as to a way to help him."

**Drake**

He was currently struggling to keep concentration. It was beginning to kill him slightly. He felt like there was no escape.

There was a knock at the door. This offered him escape for a moment.

"Who is it?" he asked, slight frustration to his voice.

"It's us." Bloom's voice replied "It's me and Roxy."

"What do you want?" he asked.

"I'm sending Roxy in." Bloom replied "We've realized the truth behind your reaction, and we've got an idea as to fix it."

"What is it?" he asked, getting off the floor.

Roxy entered, and shut the door behind her.

Drake tilted his head, confused. He wasn't sure where they were going with this, yet he figured it wouldn't be too bad.

"What's going on?" He asked, confused.

"This is what's going on." She replied, reaching for the bottom of her shirt.

Drake was confused for a moment, until she started to take her shirt off.

Right there, without even a brazier to separate them, was her breasts.

His mind went blank, as he wondered what this was all about.

"What's going on exactly?" he asked, confused as to why she was topless.

"I'm staying like this until you start to act normal." She explained "As long as it takes. If you can't seem to handle this fact, then I don't know what to tell you."

He just looked at her with silence, wondering what this all meant. At the moment, it didn't have the effect it had in the shower though.

"Are you going to say something or just stare?" she asked "I'm fine either way, I'm only asking for your sake."

"Well," he sighed "this is uh….those are…"

"How did you even last with those Elven co-ed bathhouses?" she inquired "I imagine you'd have gone blind by now."

"You have to be 18 in our life stage." He explained "Otherwise, you can't go in those. If it helps, I think I'm fine now." He sighed. He was finally able to see her like this without freaking in his head.

"You think you can handle seeing me like this?" she asked "It's really cold in here you know."

He smiled "I've noticed." He chuckled some.

"That's a good sign." she replied. "I'm going to put my shirt back on if you don't mind."

"It's okay." He replied "I kind of enjoy seeing my girlfriend this way."

"Oh you." She laughed. "We'll see about that some other time."

She then proceeded to put her shirt back on.

He sat down on his bed, and leaned against the headboard.

"Sure was interesting back there in the shower." He chuckled "I'm amazed at how an angel such as yourself can be so devilish."

"Oh you." She repeated, sitting down on his bed and leaning up to his side.

"I say we take it easy a bit." He suggested "I think things are moving a bit fast at the moment."

"I agree." She sighed.

"Why exactly did you join me in there?" He asked "I've been wondering."

"Well," she replied "I don't think it would be a good idea to let the water go to waste, and personally, I just feel so comfortable around you. I thought you wouldn't mind."

"Well," He sighed "shower is time for peaceful contemplation. That's my opinion as to that."

"So we'll hold off on a repeat performance." She asked "Because I think you're hot."

"Thanks." He replied "I guess. You are too. Just never thought I'd be seeing the whole package tonight?"

"Well," she replied "It'll be a while before you see it again."

"Fine by me." He sighed "I think taking it slow is a good idea for a while."

They both laughed.


	13. Viva La Vista

_**Hello guys. Fortunately for you guys, I've got this story updated. Unfortunately, this will be one of my last updates for a while. I'm starting ScriptFrenzy, and won't be updating until I've either met my total, or the month of April is over. I know you all are really sad, but I can't grow as a writer unless I do this. So, let's get on with it. Please leave me a well detailed review…**_

**Chapter 13: Viva La Vista**

**Drake**

He woke up with a feeling that he left something on his chest, and that he slept in everyday clothes.

Opening his eyes, he surveyed the situation. It seemed that he was on the _Passenger Pigeon_, and in his cabin.

Looking down, he saw Roxy's head on his chest. Both of them were wearing their outfits from last evening.

He groaned. He wished that he was alone at this point. He could easily tell that Roxy was asleep.

He had to pee, seeing as he just got up.

"Roxy." He whispered, gently shaking.

She stirred a bit, moaned, and went back to sleep.

"Roxy," he clarified "it's morning right now. Time to get up."

"Already babe?" she asked, beginning to stir "That time sure flew.

"Tell me about it." He sighed "I'm amazed myself. Rai usually cooks breakfast right about now."  
>"Let's just stay here for a bit." She recommended "I doubt we have to get up immediately."<p>

"I've got to pee." He admitted "I'll be right back though."

With that, he got up off his bed, and made his way out of his cabin, and back towards the bathroom.

**Roxy**

She was amazed at how much things had returned to normal between her and Drake. It was so great to see him acting normal. The night she spent in his arms was so great, she slept so well.

She wondered what else was in his room. She wasn't much to look through people's stuff, but she was a bit curious. It wouldn't hurt to just take a look in one drawer.

She went into the top right drawer on his dresser. What she found in it was no surprise. He had some scrolls on the top right drawer. These appeared to have a magic based seal to them, a spell appearing instead of wax.

She took one out, and looked into it.

Or tried to at least. The scroll wouldn't open for her, the seal remaining tight. Every push she made with it, the scroll just remained sealed.

**Drake**

As he was washing his hands, he felt something in the back of his head. It was something an Elemental Swordsman feels when someone else tries to open one of the scrolls of Elemental Destiny Knowledge; AKA, the source of his Elemental Swordsman Spells.

He immediately rushed out of the bathroom, hands still wet, following the tugging feeling.

It brought him to his cabin. Inside, he saw Roxy trying to open the Sword Beacon Tome Scroll.

"I'm glad you're here." She sighed "Can you open this for me, I want to read what it says."

He sighed loudly, before walking over to her. "This isn't an ordinary scroll with just words."

"I know that." She admitted "It's one of those scrolls that are spelled to only open for certain people."

"Not only that." He replied "This is a spell scroll. You can't just casually read it. You have to be able to absorb the spell from it."

"Well what does this say?" she asked, confused "I was hoping I could find out by opening it."

"It's the scroll for Sword Beacon Spell." He sighed, relieving her of it, putting it back in the drawer, and shutting it "I found it a little while back. It allows for me to send a beacon into the air made out of flames via sword. I use it for distress signals if I have to, as well as for communication, and to assert power for victory."

"Do you think you could show me?" she asked, fascinated look in her eye.

"I'll tell you what." He sighed "You come with me on a hike, and I'll do it out in the middle of nowhere just for you."

"I think a hike would be nice." She replied "Consider it a date."

"A second date I might add." He continued, with a smile on his face.

"Oh you." She teased.

**Bloom**

She woke up on one of the bunk beds in the other cabins onboard. She felt sore, with the cot not having provided much support.

She groaned "Is it morning already?" she asked, sitting up.

She quickly bumped her head on the top bunk.

"I don't want to go to school mom" Tecna replied from above.

"Sorry Tecna." Bloom replied.

"Is it time to wake up already?" Stella asked, walking in the room.

"I don't want to go to school mom." Tecna repeated.

Standing up, Bloom could see Tecna currently trying to sleep, head buried between two pillows.

"I'm going to get some coffee." Bloom announced. "Hopefully the ship has a coffeemaker."

**xXx**

Drake was currently walking barefoot through the ship, seeing as the absence of Rai's cooking smell was apparent.

He made his way to Rai's room, to quite the surprise. The bed was empty, and it appeared the man had changed into his everyday clothing and taken his outside shoes with him. Upon further inspection, the bed wasn't even touched. Rai was neat, usually making the bed and all, but Drake remembered Layla wanting to make everyone's bed.

"Rai?" he asked, turning around, calling the man's name throughout the ship.

He was confused, wondering where the man went off to. He checked the Galley also, seeing the only signs of movement/life were the coffeemaker brewing a pot automatically, and the dishwasher still cleaning the mess from last night, making tons of noise.

"This is really weird." He commented, wondering where Rai could have gone off to.

He went to check one last place where he'd expect Rai to be. Making his way to the front of the ship, he stumbled upon a very loud and mechanical-sounding noise.

There, in the Pilot's seat, was Rai, fast asleep. He knew that everything was okay, seeing as Rai brought them into Lagrange and that they wouldn't drift anywhere.

However, Rai usually always preferred his bed. He knew that the man never liked to sleep in the pilot's seat.

"Passenger Pigeon." A voice called through the communicator interface "This is Zenith Control. We've heard the claims of Ms. Tecna Galvin, and after patching them through to her father, you have permission to land, special permit type 17. Please copy when you get the chance. We'll repeat the transmission in five, repeat, five minutes."

There was a buzz, and the voice faded out.

"Rai, wake up," Drake quipped, shaking the man "We've got permission to land."

The balding man woke with a start. "Say what now?" he asked, slightly groggy.

"We've just got a transmission from Zenith Control," Drake replied "We've got permission to land, special permit 17."

"Is that so." Rai yawned "I'll reply to them as soon as I've had my coffee." Rai turned to face him "Could you do me a favor and get me a cup of coffee?"

"Black as space?" Drake inquired.

"You know it boy." The man replied "Hopefully they'll repeat the transmission."

"I'll get right on it Cap." Drake replied, exiting the cockpit.

He made his way over to the galley. He was greeted by quite the sight. Already, Roxy was making herself a cup.

"It's a good thing it was already made." She replied, taking the carafe and putting it back on the maker.

"I know." He replied, grabbing Rai's mug from the ones hanging, and fixing a cup.

"I never knew you were the '**Worlds Greatest Captain**'" she replied, noticing the writing on the mug.

"I'm not." He replied, pouring the scalding contents into the cup "I'm making this cup for Rai. We've just gotten permission to land. He asked me to make it for him, so that he's alert while he flies us down."

"That's good." She replied "I could have sworn that we'd stuck up here for days." She began to put sugar and creamer into her cup.

"Well," he sighed "It's a good thing we're not." He paused "I've got a cup to bring to someone."

"It's okay." She replied, taking a sip of her coffee "I'll make you yours if you want?"

"I'm fine actually." He replied "I actually don't drink coffee. I can never get the bitterness to go away."

She laughed. "You sure know how to make me laugh."

"I'll be right back." He chuckled, having caught her case of laughter.

He made his way out of the galley, and back to the cockpit. He found Rai, struggling to stay awake.

"I brought you your coffee." Drake announced, setting the cup on top of the dashboard right next to the man.

"Thanks." He yawned, reaching for it, and taking a sip. "You know what they call this?" he asked, an immediate change in demeanor.

"Coffee?" Drake guessed, hoping that Rai wasn't going mad.

"Nectar of the Gods." Rai clarified "This is a really good brew. I really like the coffeemaker you bought me for my birthday."

"Thanks." Drake replied, smiling "I know how you practically run on this stuff."

"_Passenger Pigeon_, this is Zenith control." The same voice from the communicator panel repeated "You've got permission to land. Everything is clear, and you have special permit 17 filed. Are you there _Passengar Pigeon_?"

Rai immediately jumped at this, before replying into the headset "_Passenger Pigeon _here, I copy. Do we have permission to land on Vice President Galvin's property?"

"That's an affirmative there." Zenith control replied "Requesting permission to broadcast landing directions to central computer?"

"Permission granted Zenith Control." Rai answered "Awaiting upload."

"We're beginning transmission scry." Zenith control replied "You should receive the directions in three, counting, three minutes."

"Roger that." Rai replied "We'll let you know about the upload completion."

"Just a warning." Zenith Control replied "Vice President Galvin's house is on the night side as of right now. There's not much you can do other than wait for that to change, but that'll take too long. Hopefully you guys don't mind the jet lag."

"Not at all." Rai replied "Sure is going to be a bit weird though. Ship time as of right now is about," Rai quickly looked at the clock on the dash for a moment "'bout Seven Thirty-Five AM."

"Not too bad." Zenith control replied "They're currently at the Five AM spot. You'll be fine."

"I'll go give everyone else the news." Drake announced to Rai "You just sit tight and bring us down."

"Will do." Rai sighed, hand over the mike piece "I think you're one of the best First Mate's a guy can ask for."

"Since when have I been First Mate?" Drake laughed.

"You've been since I said 'yes' back at that dive you found me in. You're in charge of the destination aren't you?"

"I'll go let the girls know." He sighed, laughing.

**xXx**

_Zenith was a very beautiful place. The perfect fusion of nature and modernity. _

_ The cities had rooftop gardens, designed to help the environment and provide open space for residents. Along boulevards were actual trees, and there was always a park somewhere._

_ That didn't mean there was a lack of technology. In reality, that was quite the opposite. Along the center of the streets were express hover trains, designed to run along a certain path enchantment._

_ Along the rest of the streets, were hovervehicles, with people going about their business._

_ The signs were all electronic enchantments, with changing and moving displays showing the various messages and meanings. The buildings had signs that would flash and have moving displays._

_ The night was lively on Zenith. However, at this time of night, the nightlife was beginning to end. _

_ Back on the outskirts of New Liberty, the Capital and main settlement, was the Galvin Residence. The property was expansive, and the main accessible areas walled in, with the more remote areas open. _

_ From the sky, came a certain ship with permission to land on private property. The __Passenger Pigeon__ made it's way down, and landed in sanctuary for it's passengers._

**Drake**

He sighed as he felt the ship bump in landing. He was finally somewhere safe. Somewhere that if he had been told correctly, he could hide out.

Looking out the cockpit window, he could see a man in a business suit being followed by two bodyguards. The man seemed to look exactly like Tecna, purple hair and everything.

He assumed that the man was Tecna's father. He sighed as he unbuckled his restraints in the cockpit.

"Ladies," Rai announced on the intercom, "This is your captain speaking, we've just landed, and the welcome party is already here. I hope you enjoyed your trip on the _Passenger Pigeon_, and hope that you choose us again when you need escape. Thank you."

"Well," Drake sighed "I've got to say, this sure was interesting."

"Tell me about it." Rai commented sarcastically "I've never had so many women on board."

"I see you're still the same old you." Drake replied, getting up out of the seat and leaving.

He made his way down to the boarding ramp, and met up with the girls.

"If you'll allow me." He replied, mashing the switch to the boarding ramp.

The ramp immediately descended, landing with a "THUD" while the servos made a "HISS".

"After you ladies." He insisted, stepping aside for them to pass through.

He heard a chorus of "Whoas" as the girls took in their surroundings.

He stepped out, following up behind Roxy.

The man in the suit looked them all over. Tecna ran out over to him, shouting "Dad.", before hugging him.

"Who are your friends." The man asked his daughter.

Tecna proceeded to introduce everyone, taking a moment to point everyone out.

"Well," the man replied at hearing Bloom and Drake "I see that these are your wanted friends."

"They really need a place to hid out." Tecna begged, seeing a look of apprehension in her father's eye.

"Vice President Galvin?" Drake asked, stepping forward "I have a feeling that you received the message that went out about Bloom and myself being wanted. I assure you that we are innocent of any crime."

"I know that." The man replied "And you can just call me Brice. I was just wondering if we have enough room for everybody."

Drake looked up at the house for a moment, wondering what the man could mean with the enormous mansion.

"However," he sighed "I think we'll manage. I have to say, it's such an honor to meet your friends Tecna."

"I'm wondering if there's any way we can get breakfast." Stella asked.

"I'll wake Aril up." Brice replied "I'm sure that she can whip up something. Until then, I'll show you to your rooms."

**xXx**

After everyone had settled into their new bedrooms, with Roxy and Drake's rooms right next to each other, the smell of French Toast was smelled wafting in the air inside.

This drew everyone downstairs into the dining hall.

"I must say." Drake sighed "That smells delicious."

He was seated between Roxy and Bloom.

"I'm starving." Roxy moaned "When can we eat."

"Sorry I'm so late with this." A dirty-blonde woman in a chef's uniform sighed, carrying a massive tray of French Toast "I've never had to cook on such short notice."

"It's okay Aril." Tecna replied "As long as we're eating your wonderful cooking."

"Well," Aril replied "I think we can eat now. I'll be in the kitchen now. Just ring the bells at your seats, and Jeffery will help you." With that, she set the tray down in the center of the table, and proceeded, via magic, to serve everyone.

She used another spell to get their two drink glasses full of Orange Juice and Milk.

"If there's anything else, Jeffery is the man to call." She sighed, collecting herself and making her way back to the kitchen.

"I've got to say," Drake replied, tucking into his French Toast "I never thought that you were so wealthy Tecna."

"Aww," She replied "We're not _that_ wealthy. We only have a staff of 4 for the help. We've got Aril, Jeffery, Micah, and Steve. Aril is our chef, Jeffery our butler, Micah is the groundskeeper, and Steve is our chauffeur."

"Who were those men who went out with your dad then?" Flora asked, confused.

"They're the bodyguards that came with his Vice Presidency. They're provided by the military for his term. Once his term ends, they go to the new VP." Tecna explained "Currently, he's only able to run as Vice President one more time. If he wants to of course."

Drake mostly tried paying attention a bit to his breakfast. It was delicious.

**xXx**

Later in the morning, Drake decided to spend a moment on the balcony of his room meditating. He knew that meditation was mandatory for what his abilities were.

"Whatcha doin' there?" Roxy's voice asked from behind.

He slowly opened his eyes, and turned around to face her.

"Meditating." He replied "Kind of mandatory to keep my powers in check."

"Do you want me to leave?" she asked "Do you need some time alone for this."

He was beginning to see a Bluish-Green aura around her as she asked it. It was like water almost, or fog really. There was a feel of her as calm and soothing.

"You can stay." He replied "Your presence is soothing. It helps."

"Alright." She replied, withdrawing a book on animals and taking a seat in the chair. "You can go back to what you were doing babe. Don't mind me."

"Alright." He sighed, turning around, and returning to his meditation. He felt a world of difference in being able to sense surrounding energies. He'd come to the Destiny Monks of Isis a while back, hoping to learn the ways of Energy Sense. He picked up on it only recently, his meditation having helped him sense everything.

He remembered the lesson Carnac had told him.

"_Remember the energy of life. Magika, as the Elves call it. It flows through all life, binding it's life force to the universe. _

_You cannot spend time in ignorance of it. It's everything that makes up life. You cannot escape, not without the liberty of death. It flows through you, me, the tree, that mossy rock, the grass, the worms in the earth, and through the spirits that are here. Magika is the life essence of everything. Even upon your death, you will still retain Magika. Remember this young one, for it may save your life."_

He sighed, letting the lecture dominate his thoughts for a moment. He'd spent a good three months at that monastery. He remembered how the Seer, the head of the monastery, had assigned Carnac to him. It was an important step.

He could easily sense Roxy at the moment. He still wasn't very good at it. He could only tell what something was in general. He could only sense a person nearby in the chair, only sense that there were plants around, and only that something aquatic was downstairs?

He focused his Magika-Sense underneath him, and he could tell that aquatic life forms were downstairs below him. He knew something that could help him out now.

"Roxy." He asked, opening his eyes, and turning to face her.

"Yes babe?" She inquired, looking up from her book.

"I think that there is an aquarium in the room below us." He admitted "It's really weird. I can sense aquatic animals below me."

"Let's check it out." She announced, immediately getting up, taking his hand, and leading him out the room.

He was struggling to keep up with her as she dragged him into the foyer and to the downstairs.

"Where was it babe?" She asked, wondering where he meant by directly under him. "Do you sense it?"

"Let me check." He sighed, closing his eyes, clenching his fists, and feeling around. It was in the door right to the left. Opening his eyes, he replied "This way."

They opened the door to quite the surprise. It was extremely quiet for starters. In addition, there wasn't a window at the end. Instead, taking up two halves of the wall, and a bit outwards, were two aquariums. One was freshwater, with the apparent driftwood and aquatic plant decorations.

This one had mostly drab and dull fish to it, very few colorful freshwater fish. It had hundreds of them, ranging in sizes from goldfish and miniature carp the size of his thumb, to catfish and crappie the size of his face.

The other one was saltwater, and tropical. He could easily see coral, both hardened like it was found in a reef, and actual living polyps. It had sharks, an eel, tons of coral-reef fish, in addition to living sea anemones, a miniature sea turtle, and even starfish and other shellfish.

The room had couches and a table, in addition to a few guidebooks about the fish themselves.

"This is incredible." Roxy sighed, taking in the amazing sights. "I already know my favorite room in the house."

"It's very beautiful." Drake stated "I'm impressed."

"Thank you." A voice replied from behind.

Turning around, he saw Brice Galvin standing behind them. "I remember my first wife wanting a room like this. Tecna's mother is my second wife. However, my first wife was an aquatic type faerie. She loved fish. Unfortunately, she also loved Max, our first gardener. I found them together, in my bed."

"What happened next?" Drake asked, wondering where Tecna's father was getting with this.

"I told both of them to leave. She got to keep all of her original stuff, but the items that I had purchased for her that required a record, like this room, were mine to keep." He finished "However, when I met Tecna's mother, she loved the room. She wasn't aquatic, but she felt so peaceful. I welcome you two to spend as much time in this room as you want. I can easily tell that someone's power belongs to fauna."

"How did you know?" Roxy asked, confused.

"It's one of those things I can tell." He sighed "Your boyfriend's not the only person who's trained with Destiny monks."

"What?" Drake asked "You trained with Destiny Monks. What did you come to them to learn?"

"I went to them to learn the best ways of winning the hearts and minds of people. I learned how to find what people need. It's one of the reasons why I'm so popular, and why I've won the hearts and minds of my voters. I'm actually going to run for President next term. I feel that people have trusted my judgment by the policies I've made" Brice replied.

"I know you'll make a good leader." Drake replied "Once again, thank you for harboring us."

"No problem." VP Galvin sighed "You know, you all have free run of the property. As long as you are here, no one will be able to touch you."

"How far does the property extend?" Drake asked.

"Just up to the foothills of Mt. Exeilder, the tallest mountain on Zenith. It's the mountain that's out about 15 miles away. It's incredible really. The whole legend behind it is amazing. I'll be sure to tell it at dinner." Brice turned around "I'll be sure to let you two enjoy yourselves in here. I guess I'll see you at dinner then."

With that, Tecna's father exited the room.

"This room is so peaceful." Roxy sighed "Let's cuddle on the couch and watch fish."

"Okay." He replied.

They made their way to the couch, and watched fish in each other's arms.


	14. Don't Be Afraid

_**So here's what the deal is. I can only update after I meet my daily page count. When ScriptFrenzy starts. I might be able to update this by Saturday. If I did, then I'm really proud. **_

_**That being said, let's get on with this. I really think we should get this done. Let's go, leave a review when you're done please.**_

**Chapter 14: Don't Be Afraid**

**Drake**

He felt so peaceful as they cuddled in the aquarium room. So peaceful, he just closed his eyes, and started to just casually sense the presences in the room.

He noticed something interesting about Roxy's Magika. And his for that matter; seeing as the phenomenon was somehow involving him.

Their Magika was starting to merge. He could see the differences in the Magika of them both. They had slightly different shades. His was darker than hers, and his had a bit of red mixed in here and there.

However, their Magika was merging slightly. He swore that they were starting to transfer things.

He opened his eyes, and saw Roxy looking at him, staring right in his eyes.

"You awake sweetie?" she asked, confused a bit.

"I never went back to sleep." He replied "I felt so peaceful I was beginning to see the life aura of you. It's really weird." He paused. "You know what we should do?"

"What?" she asked, smiling.

"I think we should take a hike and explore the grounds." He suggested "Perhaps have a picnic out in the woods. I really just want to do something."

"That sounds like fun." She admitted "I think that's a great idea."

"Let's go then." He announced.

**xXx**

Roxy had managed to pack a picnic basket full of food, and Drake switched his shoes to hiking/combat boots.

"I wonder where we should head to?" she asked, wondering as they made their way out into the forest at the edge of the lawns.

"I don't know." He replied "Let's just see where the trail takes us."

**xXx**

_ The forest was clear and crisp. The threshold between Summer and Autumn was where the season was. The heat was barely in the air, and the leaves were just starting to turn brown._

_ Along the forest floor, there was a system of lightly used hiking trails, and paths used by animals. The plants there were very similar to the pine and deciduous trees found on Earth, but with a major difference._

_ For example, the pine needles were spirals instead of straight lines, and bunched in what seemed to be fanlike patterns. _

_ The deciduous trees were the most Earthlike, but with a major difference. The leaves had a more bluish shade to their green hue._

_ The trees were filled with life, and logs of old dead ones littered the ground. One could easily see the signs of life through the forest. Especially the couple taking a hike through it._

**Drake**

They walked, taking what was either a really small hiking trail or a game trail used by animals.

"It's so beautiful out here." Roxy sighed, taking in everything.

"I know right." He replied "I can't believe what it could be like out here."

They made their way up a small ledge, where the sound of running water was heard.

"Is there a creek nearby?" Drake asked.

"I don't really know." Roxy sighed "Let's keep going."

She passed him as he stood there for a moment. She would continue to keep on going ahead.

"Wait for me." He called, jogging to catch up.

They continued through the tiny trail, until they noticed a slight clearing up ahead.

"I wonder what that could be?" He asked, jogging further ahead. From where he was, he could see light of a clearing, and hear the sound of a running river.

"Be careful!" Roxy called "There might be a…"

That was all he heard. As he broke through the bushes, he could see the ground immediately drop off in a cliff.

He was barely able to stop himself from falling over, and falling ten feet into a medium flowing river.

"Whoa." He called out, catching his balance in true swordsman fashion.

However, just as he was about to succeed, he seemed to have failed, practically just falling through.

He was stopped by something pressing on his shoulder.

"I've got you babe." Roxy replied, pushing him back from the edge.

"Thank you." He sighed, "I see now that there isn't really a way to go from here."

"Oh contraire." She replied "If you'll follow me, I'll show you where the trail continues."

He followed her to a spot a bit back some, that went through a pair of trees.

"I guess since the last trail was eroded away," she explained, "This one was made."

"I've been wondering where all of the animals are?" he sighed "I could have sworn you'd have attracted one by now."

"I guess they're somewhere else," she sighed, disappointed.

They continued to walk down, seeing the river flow past them, full of fish.

"I'm hungry." He admitted, looking at the fish. It was crazy how the river was just full of them, a writhing mass of aquatic creatures.

"When we get to a clearing, perhaps we'll have our lunch." Roxy replied, spotting the intent in her boyfriend's eye "I highly doubt that the fish deserve to get eaten like that."

"I know." He sighed "It's just as long as the entire animal was used in one form or another, most hunting was allowed back at Hy Brasile. I personally remember a Mammoth being hunted in the northern regions by a big game hunter, and how a very fortunate village got a year's supply of food from it."

"Still," she replied "Why did it have to die like that? Just for the sport."

"Well, it was hunted for sport," he replied "But in Hy Brasile, as long as every part of it is going to be used usefully, then they're fine, and will give you the hunting permit."

"Do you hunt?" she asked, a serious look on her face.

He knew that this was the big, make-or-break the relationship question. He knew if he answered this wrong, then the entire relationship would be for nothing.

"I don't hunt except in a survival situation." He admitted "I disapprove of doing it for sport. I will only hunt a wild animal if it's a survival situation, where I would otherwise starve. Even then, I only do it as a last resort."

"So you won't go on a hunting trip any time soon?" she replied.

"Not for sport." He replied "Only for food in a wilderness survival situation."

"Alright." She replied "I had a feeling that you didn't hunt. I guess that feeling was true."

"It was." He replied "I feel that sport hunting is just a waste."

"I think there's a clearing up ahead." She replied.

They continued to walk further, going to the edge of the trail.

**xXx**

_ The Valley of Mt. Exeilder was incredible. A good deal of the valley was taken up in the Galvin Manor property. The valley was mostly swampy, and had rivers running through it, streams of Zenith's tallest mountain._

_ Along the edge of the forest, one could easily see the mountain, with a few more trees hiding the foothills._

**Drake**

He couldn't believe that they were here. He was amazed at the river running right next to where they were, the fields of grass up ahead, leading to the foothills of Mt. Exeilder.

"I guess we've made it to the edge of Tecna's property." He sighed.

"Oh well." She replied, opening the picnic basket and taking out a blanket "I think that it's time for lunch."

He looked around, just taking everything in, before joining his significant other on the checkerboard blanket.

"I packed us some veggie wraps, some fruit, and knowing how much my warrior eats, a container of pasta, with cheese." She explained, withdrawing the items.

"Thank you." He replied, relieving her of the pasta.

He found a metal fork taped to the lid of the Tupperware, which he quickly removed.

He started to eat, and immediately realized something. It was cold, very cold. It felt like it had been stored in the refrigerator and just removed.

"What do you think?" she asked.

"the pasta's cold." He admitted. "I can easily fix that though."

He put both hands on the container, knowing that cooking it through plastic would be a bit tricky.

He realized that he could put heat directly into the food, and bypass the use of his hands as a medium.

He began to stare at it, looking straight at the food. He concentrated, thinking heat directly on the food, trying to keep the container's existence out of his head.

Eventually, the sauce started to bubble, having been heated up to the boiling point.

"I think it's hot enough Drake." She replied, noticing the serious steam coming from the container.

"I think so too." He exhaled, smiling. He picked the fork back up, and began to tuck in. It was scalding hot, just the way he liked it.

"Can I have some of that?" she asked, taking another fork.

"Sure." He replied "Careful though, it's really, really hot."

She took the fork, and with a finger/wrist motion, began to twirl pasta around it.

She took her fork-full of pasta, and promptly put it in her mouth, without so much as blowing on it first.

From the looks of things, it was like she was struggling with chewing it.

"You okay there babe?" he asked.

She swallowed "Damn that was hot!" she replied, reaching for some of the soda she had packed, opening up a can and beginning to chug.

"Told ya." He replied, smiling.

"Oh you." She sighed "How can you eat something that hot right out of the bowl."

"I don't know." He admitted "I just can. And if we ever eat anything spicy, it makes no difference at all."

"You're crazy." She admitted "That was practically boiling sauce."

"You want some more?" he asked.

"Not for a while." She admitted "I say we let that cool down some."

"Alright." He replied, taking another fork-full and eating.

There was a noise out from the other side of the river. It sounded large, and in pain, as well as angry. There was the sound of trees being broken, and of calls that would curdle blood.

"What the hell is that?" he asked, turning around.

"I don't know." She admitted "It sounds like something's in pain."

"What do we do?" he asked.

"Maybe it's in trouble." She replied "It's probably looking for me."

**Giant Sloth**

_ It was in pain, unable to stand the wound it received on its paw from the two-legged creature inflicted with just a few words._

_ Currently, it crashed its way through to the river, where it found two creatures similar to the one that caused the wound on its paw._

**Drake**

He immediately saw it. He recognized what it was immediately. It was a giant Ground Sloth. They were normal in Legias space, as well as on frontier worlds like Zenith.

This one currently was pissed, seeing as it let out a roar that shook the very ground itself.

"Stand back." He instructed to Roxy.  
>"Drake, wait!" she replied.<p>

He moved with a sure purpose. He didn't really need the full armor load-out. He would only need his sword.

He pressed the small amulet jewel on the west location.

In a flash of flame, the sword and sheath were hanging from his left hip.

"Wait!" she cried, concern to her voice.

"I'll protect you Roxy." He replied, stepping forward and spreading his feet, planting them.

He proceeded to look right into the creature's eyes. His hands were at his front, positioned in a ready stance.

"Don't hurt it!" Roxy cried out, scared.

The creature's eyes locked with his, and it roared, before charging. It churned up the water as it charged forward.

He stood his ground, knowing that he'd lose the challenge if he backed off.

The creature kept charging, eventually reaching right in front of him, just stopping short of him.

He was looking at it right in the face. It had a look like it was about to hurt him, full on anger in its eyes.

He kept staring. He didn't even notice that the creature had looked away from him, and right to Roxy.

**Roxy**

She immediately noticed something about the creature. It wasn't angry at all. It was in pain.

Her gaze immediately locked with its. She could feel the creature's pain, and immediately found the source.

It appeared that the creature had someone hurt it's right paw. There was a gash on it with blood oozing out.

"It's okay." She whispered to the creature.

The creature began to calm down a bit, seeing the soothing mood she was sending.

**Drake**

He immediately noticed the creature start to calm down, the fact apparent by the slowing of its breathing.

Glancing around, he saw Roxy walk up to the creature.

"Wait." He replied, concerned for her.

"It's okay." She whispered to the creature. She had walked right up to it, and chanted "_Vetnath Dran Telsprek_"

He looked around for the effects of the spell, wondering what she could have done.

"Tell me what happened." She instructed.

"I was attacked." The creature replied "A Two-leg had found me, and called out something, and this appears on my paw."

Drake gasped at this, complete shock to his face. He had never seen something like this in his entire life.

"Is there any way I can help?" Roxy asked, looking the creature in the eye.

"Perhaps you can close my cut?" the creature asked, concerned.

"I can do that." She replied. She put her hand over the creature's paw, and chanted something under her breath.

Drake watched as a green aura appeared around the wound, and the cut was beginning to be closed.

This day was officially getting stranger and stranger.

Eventually, she closed the wound.

"Thank you." The creature replied.

"Hopefully you won't see that bad human again." Roxy replied. "Where exactly did you see him?"

"I saw him over by the river a while back." The creature sighed "He was wearing something brown that covered most of him."

"Can you show me?" Roxy asked, putting her hand on its head. "Here." She replied, putting Drake's hand on hers.

"Alright." The sloth replied, closing it's eyes.

Drake was confused for a moment, wondering what was going on. Then he saw it.

He was in the creature's point of view. He could see it approach an old man with a white beard hanging out of a cloak. There wasn't much to it, except that the human he saw seemed vaguely familiar. He just couldn't place where.

He watched as the man in the cloak proceeded to shout an incantation and the creature's paw was opened up.

Then the experience ended.

"That's all I remember," the creature admitted "The next thing I know, I'm here."

"Well it's okay." Roxy sighed "Hopefully you and him won't meet again."

"I hope so too." The sloth replied "I've got to go now."

"Goodbye Mr. Sloth." Roxy called out, waving goodbye as the creature walked off.

**xXx**

After they finished their picnic, and had a healthy dose of make-out time, they packed up and started to head back.

"What was that about?" Drake asked, confused as to today's encounter.

"I'm the Faerie of Animals." She explained "I have the ability to make them talk temporarily, and to see their memories, and even heal them."

"Well," he replied "I have a bad feeling about that man who hurt the sloth." He paused "I have a feeling that the sloth was attacked on the property. I think there may be an intruder."

"Well," she replied "I know you'll be able to protect me from him."

"I will." He sighed "If only I knew where he was."

**xXx**

They arrived back at the Galvin Residence, just as the sun was beginning to set. Unfortunately, they took a slightly different way back that had them arriving at the pool area.

There, they saw Stella sunbathing by the pool, one of those reflector panels in her hands, as she lay there in a very skimpy bikini.

"You guys are back already?" she asked, lowering her sunglasses.

"We're actually quite a bit late." He chuckled "Hopefully we haven't missed dinner."

"Dinner's after Sundown." She replied "Now if you'll excuse me, I have a few more rays to soak up."

Drake followed Roxy into the house via the back door. To his surprise, he found that the back door was also a Conservatory, or indoor greenhouse.

"Careful!" Flora's voice yelled from behind.

Drake and Roxy stopped in their tracks.

"There's a carnivorous plant that'll attack you five steps ahead." Flora replied, coming from another row of plants.

"What do we do then?" Drake asked, holding onto Roxy.

"Just step back," Flora explained "And take the way around."

Looking ahead, Drake could see a massive bulb-like plant with waving vines up to 7 feet long in the air.

"Is this it?" he asked, motioning to the plant with the tentacles.  
>"Yes," Flora replied "Careful not to touch it. Especially the vines. It's StrangleWeed, and it'll kill you if you touch one of the vines."<p>

Drake and Roxy looked at each other, nodded, and made their way backwards and around the shelf of plants.

They quickly found the door with Flora's help.

"There you are!" Bloom's voice exclaimed from the left.

Turning around, he could see a rather peeved Redhead with her arms crossed across her chest, and foot tapping. "I've been looking all over for you Drake."

"What did I do?" he asked, confused.

"You abandoned your post." She replied, "You left me here without even so much as a word."

"Can't I just spend a little bit of time with my boyfriend?" Roxy asked "I've hardly been able to spend any time with him."

"Well," Bloom replied "Drake's just lucky that Tecna's father stationed extra guards for the place, and has people on surveillance and patrolling the entire property. I however, want him to be following me tomorrow, making sure I'm safe."

Drake froze at this.

"You've got to remember your duty Drake." Bloom explained "I know that we're being protected by guards elsewhere, but you shouldn't get rusty. You never know that the guards might be overpowered and you're all that's left."

He sighed, taking it all in. He never thought of it that way.

"Now go take a shower." Bloom replied "You smell like you've died last week Drake."

"Okay." He replied nonchalantly.

"Roxy." Bloom instructed, "I have something I want to tell you."

**Roxy**

She froze at this. She wondered what Bloom would have to tell her now. She hoped to death that it wasn't something too bad, or perhaps a secret about Drake that he's been hiding.

"I think that Drake should focus on what his job is." Bloom explained "I feel happy for him to be in a relationship, but his duty is to protect me. It's what his job is."

"I understand." Roxy replied "I just want to spend time with him is all."

"I know." Bloom sighed "I'm glad you understand."

**xXx**

Later, dinner rolled around. As everyone gathered in the dining hall, there was quite the mood in the air.

**Drake**

He was so happy that dinner was being served. He really was hungry.

"I've been wondering something." Roxy admitted "How exactly did you get your powers?" She asked, turning to Drake.

"I've been wondering that too." Bloom replied. "I've been wondering if those abilities you have came with the Elemental Swordsman part, or are part of some regular magic abilities."

"I think rather than simply explain with simple facts." He replied "I'll tell you a story about it."


	15. The Destiny Choice

_**So let's get something clear. Most of this chapter will be flashback. It's important to know that ahead of time. It'll be the story of how Drake got his powers, and where some separate.**_

_**Let me know what you think with a review.**_

**Chapter 15: The Destiny Choice**

**Borderia, Hy Brasile: 5.5 Years Ago**

_ Borderia was a land of forests and plains. Not much like Selvawood. However, there was a key difference. _

_ Here, the trees were deciduous. Fully deciduous trees, much like the ones found on Earth. _

_ The wind always blew, much like the neighboring Sorrowfell. Here, roads, paved with cobblestone ran through the countryside, where farmers grew various crops._

_ In Lower Borderia, the forest had pines to it, in addition to some of the oldest deciduous trees known to the Magical Dimension. _

_ In a clearing in the forest, there was a Destiny Monastery. Here, one could listen to the chanting of meditation, the shouts of Trainees and instructors alike in combat training, the ringing of bells, the sound of whistling tunes through a complex pipe system, all powered by the wind._

_ And on top of that, you could hear the running water of the Destiny Fountain, a running water fixture standard to all Destiny Monasteries. _

**Drake**

Thirteen years old, and already made an orphan. He wished to death that he could see his mother one last time.

Currently, he was lying on his bed, in his room. He had moved a few personal possessions into it from the wreckage of his house, items that were known about to others.

He should be at combat training, learning the ways of the sword, like he had wanted.

However, he still grieved for his mother, wondering what he did to deserve losing her like that.

There was a knock on the door.

"Who is it?" Drake asked.

The door was opened, and in came Thrad.

Thrad was a Destiny Monk, and was dressed like usual. He was also an Elf Hybrid. He was half High Elf, and half Wood Elf. His hair was wood elf thin, with a long growing rate. His hair however, was pure white, the characteristic of a High Elf. However, a pure High Elf would have their hair much thicker, and it would take a while to grow.

His robes were typical of a destiny monk. They had a yellow robe, with an orange sash. The robe was long and flowing, with red trim.

"I take it something's wrong Drake?" Thrad asked, taking a seat on the bed.

"What was your first clue." The boy asked, annoyed.

"For starters, you didn't come to Combat Training." Thrad explained "You said that you'd always wanted to learn to be a warrior."

"It's just not fair!" Drake yelled out. He turned to the pillow and began to sob. "Why did she have to die?"

"It's okay." Thrad consoled, patting Drake on the back. "It was the Drow's fault that she was killed."

"Why is it that good people always die!" he yelled.

"Everyone dies some time." Thrad explained "One day, even an Elf will die of old age, if they aren't killed by a weapon or their environment first."

"Still," Drake replied "She was just killed so mercilessly."

"I know." Thrad sighed "But she would have wanted you to become a warrior. She would have wanted you to follow your dream."

"I don't want to go to training today." He replied. "I still need more time."

"I understand" Thrad replied "I'm told that training is a great vent though. But come when you're ready."

**Three Weeks Later…**

"BOY, YOU MAKE ME SICK!" Instructor Jarkitt yelled, spitting with every word.

Drake knew that this one wasn't directed at him. Rather, at the newbie next to him.

Jarkitt was a High Elf. He was characterized by the High Elf Ears and Eyes. His head however, was shaved.

The line of students was currently doing the puke exercises. These were days where they did one exercise until you puked or the sun went down, whichever came first.

Drake had puked early last time. That was with jumping jacks though. He hated those days. Today, it was pushups.

He struggled with pushing his weight up. It was hard as hell. He felt so weak. His form was terrible. His arms sloped inwards while they were bent, and his butt was sinking below the rest of him.

"And lookie here!" Jarkitt replied, noticing Drake. "Looks like the Outlander is currently trying to do a complete pushup!"

Drake attempted to correct himself on this. He straightened his back, yet it was too late.

"Here's a little incentive Outlander!" the instructer yelled.

Drake saw him lift his right foot up, and immediately felt the impression on the small of his back.

Jarkitt was forcing his foot down, trying to keep him from going all the way up. "Come on Outlander!" The instructor yelled "Can't do a pushup with a little weight on your back?"

Drake yelled out, fighting the weight as he struggled to get a single pushup out of it.

He put extra back emphasis on where the foot was, hoping to get the form correct.

He managed to do one pushup with this when Jarkitt stepped off.

"I don't care how many you do!" He explained to the crowd "Just that you keep going and don't stop until you either puke or the sun goes down. DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

"YES JARKITT-_SALVO_!" the line of trainees yelled in unison, Drake included.

Drake focused on keeping form for the rest of the day. He hoped to be able to do a perfect pushup by the next puke-training day. He wondered how such a mean person could become a Destiny Monk, the embodiment of understanding.

**XxX**

_ The next three weeks were a true hell. He did however, grow a bit stronger. He could last longer when they ran laps, he could do more pushups with the complete form, and was able to last longer on the puke exercises before getting tired. _

_ At the second week, they started to train with the bowstaff. It took a while for them to start training with weapons. Jarkitt said that they were doing that to learn form._

"NOW," Jarkitt yelled, noticing the line of trainees, "Let's try something new before we spend tomorrow on our day of rest. We're going to spend the day in a little competition."

Drake gulped. He hated competition days, seeing as nobody won during them.

"We're going to spend the day trying to get a hit on me." Jarkitt replied, grabbing two wooden swords from the rack "The first person to land a hit gets the rest of the day off."

Everyone's eyes lit up at this. They knew that this was one of the best windfalls that their instructor had given them.

"However, this only goes to the first to get a hit gets the rest of the day off."

Drake knew that this wouldn't be easy. He was already thinking about how to get a hit on him, that he didn't even notice the rest of the trainees grab their bowstaves.

"HEY ROCKS-FOR-BRAINS!" Jarkitt yelled, slapping Drake upside the head "Get your bowstaff!"

"YES JARKITT-_SALVO_!" he yelled back, before doing a military turn and getting the staff from the rack.

"Now, let's try and earn the rest of the day off people." Jarkitt called.

Everyone rushed in, only to be swept down by the flurry their trainer used. Drake however, stood back, watching for Jarkitt's weakness.

"Hey Rocks-for-Brains!" Jarkitt yelled "Why don't you try this! I think you might win, though a _Scosck_ like you would probably not."

Drake snapped at this. He hated how Jarkitt was calling him dumb this season. He hated that word, _Scosck_; or Retard.

He yelled out a battle cry, a simple primal yell, and charged.

He swung top down with the right end, only to have it be blocked with Jarkitt's left sword.

He swung the left end from low up.

Jarkitt was too slow.

Immediately, there was contact between wood and flesh.

"Well," Jarkitt grunted "I see the _Scosck_ has managed to hit me." He turned to face the trainees getting back on their feet "Outlander finally gets to go back and spend the rest of the day off."

Drake cheered in his head. He finally managed to get somewhere.

"I won't waste it Jarkitt-_Salvo_" he replied, before making his way back to his room.

**xXx**

_Time changed, and winter came through, signaling the change in time. Drake turned 14, feeling like he had the world. _

_ Eventually, they got better._

_He was currently bored on this Saturday_

**Drake**

He couldn't stand it in his room. He felt like he needed to stretch his legs, and perhaps explore the monastery.

He figured he'd go into the history section.

He crossed three halls, before finding his first open door. It was incredible on the inside.

**Thrad**

He couldn't believe how hard everything would be. He had to replace the incense in the Flame Swordsman of Light shrine.

As he walked with the new incense, he could have sworn he heard Drake walking ahead of him.

**Drake**

The shrine was beautiful. It had an altar with a sword on top, standing straight up. There were candles burning, and what appeared to be an empty incense burner.

Along the wall, was a set of Armor that looked like rounded plates over a jumpsuit, with a strange helmet on top, with a pair of iron spikes.

He currently felt a strange compelling feeling, like he had to draw the sword. He wanted to see how it handled, to see the blade.

He reached out, and picked up the sheath. He felt a burning feeling on his fingers, as he slowly reached for the hilt.

His long, deft fingers wrapped themselves around the sharkskin leather wrapped hilt, and could see his reflection in the red-Fire essence gem on the end. He could see a strange symbol on the center of the guard, and could see the ends of the guard flare outwards.

He felt a compelling feeling, to draw the blade. To see what was on the inside.

As he began the drawing motion, he felt a strange burning sensation as it drew.

He saw a massive goddess with names on her robes, floating in flame. She had black hair, with a few streaks of red interspersed. She had brown eyes, with lines of red where the black usually was in the iris.

She chanted "You are chosen", whispering with a wind.

The image faded with a return of him in the armor, looking older, and he could see himself with a woman with purple hair that had yellow streaks in it.

The image faded as he continued to draw the sword. He was able to draw it fully.

The blade's Essence of Fire was red, orange, and yellow swirling around like in a flame, with a set of symbols for Light and Fire in addition to a dragon.

He felt it adjust from being really heavy to the perfect weight in a matter of seconds.

He felt like the sword was meant for him.

He then felt the strangest thing. He felt fire inside of him, burning through his entirety. He could tell he was being lifted off of the ground slightly, levitating in the air.

He then felt strange, seeing more of the woman with black and red hair.

"I am Pyria-Blazia Dah Chastix" the woman explained "And I unlock your powers to fight with fire, and allow you to wield Chastix. Your power is now mine, and vice versa. I grant you the Elemental Destiny."  
>With that, the vision ended. He currently was still in the air. He felt the world spin, as he was lit up in flame. The flames never burned anything, simply staying there.<p>

**Thrad**

He rounded the corner to an impressive sight. He saw Drake in the air, flame aura around him, holding Chastix.

"Great Stars!" he yelled, dropping the incense and rushing over to Drake

**Drake**

"Thrad!" he yelled, spotting his guardian turn the corner. "Help me!"

"Just let it pass through you!" Thrad explained, running up to him.

Just as he was about to protest, the flames disappeared, and he was lowered back onto his feet, standing off the ground.

"What was that?" he asked, confused about the entire ordeal.

"That was sword choosing you." Thrad explained "Let's sit down in your room. I have an important story to tell you."

**XxX**

Thrad later explained everything about the elemental swordsman deal. It seemed too good to be true. He already had a quest to complete and everything.

He was told he'd be getting a different kind of training. One that went for those learning magic in addition to swordfighting.

He was referred to Jarmo, who was in charge of magic, in addition to second level swordfighting.

**The Next Day…**

Drake arrived at the training arena. He found a bunch of trainee mages in robes. Each one was only armed with a mage-staff, fact apparent by a jewel magicked into the wood.

They were all seated, legs crossed, in the usual line. This surprised Drake. He was used to them always standing at attention.

However, procedure was procedure, and so he took the moment to sit down. He saw the instructor walk up.

Jarmo was a Maritai. His kind were made apparent by the rare fact that they tanned, and had brown or black hair. In addition, rather than blue eyes characterized by Wood Elves, and the yellow glowing eyes characterized by the High Elves, the Sea Elves were characterized by the green and hazel eyes. Their ears were also much longer, a bit on the Drowish side with how long they were. Normal Wood Elf ears were a bit extended with their points, only a half inch longer. The High Elves had the most human-like of their ears. Their ears were just pointed. If one of them hid the points with just a little bit of hair, they simply would blend in as a human.

Jarmo had a much more friendly air to him. Where Jarkitt the High Elf had the air of sharp force and command, Jarmo had the air of the usual Destiny Monk.

"Good morning everybody." Jarmo greeted, calmly, without raising his voice.

"Good morning Jarmo-_Salvo_." Everyone replied.

Drake however, yelled his answer.

Everyone turned to look at him.

Drake felt like he'd already made his one mistake. He felt so embarrassed.

Jarmo however, began to chuckle. "I see that when it comes to combat training, Jarkitt-_Setis_ still treats it like a military." He took a seat, cross-legged from Drake.

"Let me tell you something son." Jarmo replied, looking into Drake's eyes "Mage Training is much different than Combat training. Here, we save energy for magic. I will still have you do exercise, but that will be much different than what Jarkitt had you do."

Drake immediately knew that this was going to be much different. He soon realized that he could actually love training.

**xXxXx**

"That's incredible." Roxy sighed, noticing as he finished his story.

"Thanks." He replied "It's all true."

"I guess your powers are from the sword then." Bloom admitted "Yet I'm confused at where the line is drawn."

"As am I." he admitted "I realize that certain spells aren't related, yet all of my combat is linked to the sword."

"I guess the grass really isn't greener on the other side." Bloom sighed "When I was your age, I thought it would be incredible to live in the world of magic. You grew up in it, and had such a hard time."

"I try not to let that bother me." He replied, wrapping his arm around Roxy "I find that to spend precious time on earth dwelling in the past is a waste. I prefer to live in the present."


	16. Lux Et Tenebris

_**So what's the deal here. Aren't Drake and Roxy the cutest. They make such a great couple. I can't imagine what I did before them. Alas, I have to make the story go forward. If you would like further looks into the past, check out Soulmates; it's a one-shot collection with them growing up.**_

_**Alas, let's get on with the story. Please review and enjoy…**_

**Chapter 16: Lux Et Tenebris**

**Drake**

After dinner, he made his way to his bedroom. He had his ancestry book with him, and wanted to do a little research.

He sat down on his bed, and opened to the first page:

**Balthazar Flaragon **

**205?-299**

**Of all the founders of ancient families, none have been of as much renown as Balthazar Flaragon. Originally called Balthazar the Just, his actions were the crucible in the founding of Sparks Royalty.**

**For in the early days, Sparks was overrun by the Tomaka, a species of lizard beings capable of fire breath. **

**Leading the original 21 Tribes of Flame, Hemptir Pyragon, in a brash move, challenged the Tomaka to a final battle. **

**In the sweep of the conflict, Balthazar Flaragon, a simple officer, managed to slay Empircal Chief Jet'hrik'ca of the Tomaka. With the crown's true keep, Balthazar gave it up, instead, crowning Hemptir Pyragon the true king. **

**In the later years, he spent it with his manor, as Sparks entered a feudal age.**

He had to admit, of all his ancestors, none of them were as badass as Balthazar. He wondered what life was like in the first hundred years before him, but he figured that history only went as far back as Balthazar Flaragon.

He glanced at the clock, **10:51**, he sure did spend a lot of time reading.

He set the book on the nightstand, and curled into his sheets. Just as he was about to turn out the light, there was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" he asked, wondering who it could be.

"It's me, Roxy." His girlfriend replied.

"Come in." he sighed.

Roxy was currently wearing a bedrobe, and it was in her usual colors.

"I was hoping we could spend the night together?" she asked.

"Why's that?" he inquired.

"This is my first night that I've spent in 6 years without Artu, and I'm scared." She explained. "I don't really feel quite ready to sleep away from him."

"Sure." He ceded, seeing no harm. "I'm tired though. If you had any ideas on foolin' around, they might as well be put to rest."

"I know," she replied, removing the robe, revealing a lace nightie. She got in on the left, and snuggled close to him.

"Good night." He sighed, turning out the lamp.

"Good night." She repeated.

**xXxXxXxXxXx**

**Valtor**

_ They were currently at Darkmoor Castle, an old derelict building off on the edge of Zenith's capital. _

_ It was an old Manorial estate, overlooking the Galvin property. Valtor hated the place. It was musty, old, and had water dripping in strange places. Everything seemed to make even __him__ feel uneasy, which was saying a lot. _

_ However, the Darkmoor family was one that had a very hot commodity these days. The castle had a construct called the Darkness Pan. It was said to be able to turn anyone evil with pure darkness. _

_ Currently, he was having the Trix put it back in working order. He'd named Darcy to be head of that project, seeing as she was the only member of the group who understood how these devices worked._

_ He walked into the dungeon, where the device was located. "Well girls, how's our project coming along?" he asked, announcing himself._

_ "I think we've finally gotten somewhere my lord." Darcy replied "It appears that the Pan is starting to ooze dark essence."_

_ "Good." He cackled "Now, we can take the Flaragon boy. He'll make an excellent agent into the assassination of Bloom. She'll be dead within the hour if we can get him here."_

_ "Should we prepare to kidnap him ourselves." Icy asked "We've got a little score to settle with that boy."_

_ "He killed Gratnic." Stormy clarified "He needs to be taught a lesson."  
>"I admit," Valtor replied "He did the unexpected, and ruined my plans, but I see an excellent slave if we capture him." He paused "Go and bring him here. Make sure you have the amulet when you do. He is useless without it."<em>

_ "As you wish." The three teenage witches replied._

**XxXxX**

_ They had next to no trouble getting past the guards at Galvin manor. It was as simple as teleporting into the house. _

_ Fortunately_, _they had taken a moment to scry the boy, and find out what room he was in. They arrived, and saw him curled up with a strange purple-haired girl. _

_ "This is just too good to be true." Icy whispered, grinning sadistically. _

"_Careful not to wake her up." Darcy commented "If she wakes up, then it's all over."_

_ "I think it's better simply to do what we have to." Stormy sighed, pulling at the blankets, ripping them off the sleeping couple._

**Drake**

He kept on having dreams with running water, and they were making him have to go pee.

He stirred, and noticed that the blanket was gone. Opening his eyes, he saw the last three people he'd ever want to see.

"What the…" he whispered, opening his eyes groggily.

**Icy**

_ She immediately spotted the boy trying to get up. He knew that this wasn't good._

_ She put her hand right over his mouth, just as he was about to say any more._

_ It took the other two girls to restrain him. Luckily, they brought rope. They bound and gagged him, before Darcy managed to put him to sleep._

_ "Where's the damn amulet?" Icy asked "Valtor told us to bring the amulet with us when we grabbed him."_

_ "It's probably on his nightstand." Stormy replied, walking over to it. Sure enough, there, was the Elemental Swordsman's amulet._

_ "Let's teleport back to Darkmoor." Icy replied "We should get a nice reward out of this."_

**Drake**

When he woke up again, he had the strange feeling that he was tied up. Opening his eyes, he saw a smooth purple fixture, and a stone ceiling.

"Where am I?" he asked aloud, wondering what happened, and why he wasn't in his bed.

He vaguely remembered being taken out of his bed.

He groaned, and tried to stretch, but to no avail.

His arms and legs were tied to something, a platform of sorts. He was currently still in his PJs. However, his amulet was around his neck.

"There's got to be a way outta here." He sighed, looking for his hands. He felt that they were bound palm-down, in order to avoid him burning his way free.

"I guess I'm trapped." He ceded. He figured he could try a telepathy spell. Hopefully, he could pull it off.

"Face it," a familiar voice replied. "You're stuck here for the time being."

The voice rang so many bells. He swore he'd heard it somewhere recently. He figured it was probably on the TV or something.

"Who are you?" he called, hoping for an answer.

"My name is Valtor." The voice replied.

Drake looked at the source. At the lip of the hole he was in, he saw a wizard of sorts, with a long flowey beard, and frizzy hair.

"I see someone's looking defeated." Valtor teased "Amazing what one can do when they have the element of surprise."

"What do you want from me?" Drake called, anger to his voice.

"I want you to destroy Bloom." Valtor ceded "I know that you can easily overpower her. I know for a fact you've combat skills nearly unsurpassed."

"Go to hell!" Drake replied "There's no way you can get me to hurt Bloom. No way the royal guard will turn on the princess."

"Is there though?" Valtor sighed "You see, the Darkness Pan is a device that can easily turn a person into an evil version of themselves. It's truly something that can turn a person, flooding their essence with darkness."

"Where are you going with this?" Drake asked "I don't have all day you know."  
>"I'm going to force you to kill Bloom." Valtor replied "I highly doubt you'll do it willingly unless I make you evil."<p>

**Valtor**

_ He hated the kid already. He hoped that the boy would be better evil. He pulled a chain. "Nighty-night Sword-boy."_

**Drake**

He could see the walls of the 'Darkness Pan' start to ooze out this black spiky material. He felt genuine fear at this. It never seemed to sit well with him.

He felt a strange smothering feeling as it poured, going up to his pedestal he was on.

He screamed, hoping to be heard. All he received was cackles in return.

**Roxy**

She stirred in bed, rolling over where she thought Drake was. Instead, she found just an empty spot.

"Drake?" she asked groggily, opening her eyes. She saw it was empty where he was supposed to be.

She wondered if he got up to go to the bathroom or something. She put her hand on his spot. It was cold as water.

"Drake." She called, voice at normal level. She wondered where the hell her boyfriend had gotten off to.

"Drake?" she asked, getting up, and making her way to the bathroom in the hall.

The Chiottes was empty, with nobody in it.

"What the hell?" she asked, confused as to what this could mean.

Last she checked, she had been in bed with him when she went to sleep. She began to panic, looking around everywhere, frantically searching for her boyfriend.

She wanted to feel safe in his arms, hoping he was doing this just as a little light teasing, perhaps to scare her into _his_ arms.

She looked all over the empty house, trying to find him around everything. She wished she could sense things like he could, so that she could find him.

She gave up after circling the perimeter of the house, resorting to tears. She wanted to see him again.

**Bloom**

She swore the strangest thing was happening. It was as if Roxy was outside her downstairs bedroom window, and crying.

She opened her eyes, and found the strangest thing outside her window. Roxy was in her pajamas, and crying outside.

She calmly got up and made her way to the window, and opened it.

"Roxy?" Bloom asked, wondering what the Animal Faerie was doing outside in a nightie.

"Drake's gone!" she sobbed.

"What the fuck?" Bloom inquired "What do you mean he's gone?"

"He's not in his bed, or in the bathroom." She continued, sobbing every word.

"I'm sure he's around here somewhere." Bloom consoled, climbing out of her window. "Let's go look for him."

"I already did." Roxy replied "He's gone I tell you, gone." She wailed one last time before crying even more.

"Let's go inside." Bloom suggested "I'm sure he can't have gone very far. He has no reason to run away."

They made their way back through the house, with no luck. Even Bloom's usual calm demeanor was starting to wear thin.

"This can't be right." Bloom replied "He's got to be around here somewhere."

"Can't you sense where he is?" Roxy asked, taking a moment to stop crying.

"I can't." Bloom sighed.

"Do you think he's in Rai's ship?" Roxy asked "He could just be in his usual bed."

"Rai left around lunchtime today." Bloom explained "He said he got a call from Sky and the specialists about something."

"Well where'd my boyfriend go?" Roxy sobbed, burying her face in her legs.

Bloom really had to feel for the girl. She finally had someone to hold her, and he'd already left. The weird thing was how it was without a trace.

**XxXxXxXxXxX**

**Roxy**

She'd never been this scared in her entire life. The one person who was able to make her feel so safe was currently gone.

She stood outside the door to the master bedroom. Bloom went in to explain what had happened.

"Erick, Valor." Brice Galvin replied in his guard call. "We've got a missing charge. Drake Flaragon's missing without a trace. I want a full sweep of the property."

There was a chorus of 'got it's'. It was crazy, but with one of them missing, it wasn't considered a good sign.

"What's going on?" Stella asked Groggily, walking down, with the rest of the Winx in tow.

"Apparently Drake's missing." Bloom explained "And Roxy's so upset."

"My boyfriend just vanished." She sobbed, crying "He's just gone."

**xXxXx**

After a couple of hours of trying to get her to stop crying, and to wait until there was some news at all, they finally got something from Tecna's father.

"A guard spotted him on the border between ours and the Darkmoor properties." Brice Galvin replied "He's a bit shaken."

"Isn't the Darkmoor property about 5 miles away from here?" Tecna asked, confused.

"Yeah." The VP of Zenith replied "The strange thing is how he's got no sign of taking a trek that far. It's incredibly weird."

"My boyfriend's back!" Roxy cried, sobbing with laughter.

"How does she turn from a crying nervous wreck in one moment," Bloom inquired "But soon begins to cry tears of joy."

"It's weird." Tecna commented.

**Drake**

He had no memory of how he got outside. He didn't know what he was doing out in the middle of the woods.

"This is Valence." The guard replied into his communicator device "I'm going to bring Drake in. He's really shaken and has no recollection of how he got here."

Drake felt a bit scared. He didn't like being way out here. Especially cold and in his underwear; consisting of a tank top and his boxer shorts.

**xXxXxXx**

After being brought back to the Galvin Manor, he started to feel sick to his stomach. It was a weird burning and churning feeling.

"Are you okay?" Roxy asked, spotting his change in demeanor.

He then felt the strangest thing. He felt something controlling him to press the jewel in the amulet.

**Roxy**

She heard him moan something unearthly, as he reached for the jewel on his amulet.

She watched him transform, this sequence much different than what she normally saw with him.

This time, he was wrapped in a screaming vortex, as with a shadowy green flame appeared, with ghosts putting his armor on. Immediately, his armor appeared, but with spikes on various places, new things.

There was also a conflicting ambient aura visible, with his usual look conflicting with the new form.

As Drake now stood, an altered version of his armor, he smiled wickedly. "Time to have some fun" he commented, voice much different, with distortion to it.

**Brice**

He knew this wasn't good. He'd had a panic button on his guard call, that was built for situations like this. He'd prayed he'd never had to use it, but it seemed that this was one of those times.

He thumbed the red switch. "We've got a problem here!"

**Drake**

He knew this wasn't him on the outside. He currently was taking a back seat to everything, watching as his body gave responses that weren't his.

"Help me!" He tried, thinking to say the words.

"Try and stop me." Was what came out of his mouth.

He was powerless against the drawing of Chastix. However, he could tell that his hands were in pain. He was able to feel sensations.

The sword knew that a different spirit was controlling this, yet seemed to have been opened by the physical presence.

**Brice**

There was a crash as his guards rushed in, with energy guns ready.

Asher, the captain of the night squad rushed to help him and the girls.

"We're going to the panic room!" Asher instructed.

Brice knew that the attacker wasn't the real Drake.

**Roxy**

She wanted to cry so bad. She knew that the person attacking wasn't really her boyfriend. She could tell.

However, as she was sent to the Study, the room with the heaviest doors, she couldn't help but start to cry.

**Bloom**

She knew something wasn't right. She could swear that someone must be mind-controlling her bodyguard, since the armor and everything seemed changed. She wished she knew a way to get to him deep down.


	17. Kiss Of Truth

_**Warlord Darnell here. I've got a few things I'd like to say. For one thing, I find it gets very lonely and slow when I get into writing. So, what I'll do is to put on some music. Either from the Online Radio, or my CD collection. **_

_**However, I try not to let the music distract me, as what normally happens to us classic rock nuts. If it distracts me, then I stop writing, and I don't want that to happen. I'm such a good boy. Please review…**_

**Chapter 17: The Kiss of Truth**

**Drake**

He could see the guards approach with caution. He assumed that they knew he was being mind controlled, and that they should try to use non-lethal tactics.

"Help me!" he thought to his mouth, hoping to get their attention.

"Time to die!" was what came out instead.

He wished he could slap himself, yet instead, just mentally face-palmed.

He figured that the worst that could happen is that he's tied to a chair by these guys.

He tried to drop the sword, but instead, his body reacted by charging. He hoped to be able to stop himself.

He managed to send a Flare-Sweep across the room, with a simple flick and swoosh.

"Time for the true mission." He called out on the outside.

In reality, Drake wanted to say "I'm sorry."

**Roxy**

She felt so scared. Drake was currently going on a rampage against his will, and she was powerless here in a panic room.

True, she had powers, but there was no way that she'd ever hurt Drake. No matter how hard his mind was being controlled.

"Drake, why!" she sobbed face in her hands. She wanted to know that he was still in there, yet she wasn't able to make mental contact via telepathy.

**Drake**

Against his will, he walked to the door to the study. He wanted to scream for someone to help him.

Instead, he tried the door, and found it was locked. Against his will, he grumbled.

"STOP!" he thought, hoping to hold back himself.

Instead, what happened was this.

He began to ready a pair of fireballs in his hands. He could feel the pain of holding Chastix. He knew that this wasn't the true him. He would never turn on Bloom.

The fireballs were condensed into one big one, as his hands came together. He could feel the force of flame, as he shot it out as a beam to burn through the door.

He wanted to extinguish the flame from his hand, and could tell the darkness was fighting him back.

**Roxy**

As she sniffled, she swore she smelled smoke. "Is something burning?" she asked, taking a moment to breathe.

"Drake's burning through the door." Brice replied "We're trapped, with only a matter of time until the door gets a hole in it."

"This is just like the time Darkrar turned Bloom evil." Tecna quipped "Except this time, we didn't realize what was truly going on."

"How exactly did we turn Bloom back?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." Musa seconded "If we managed to get Bloom back to her normal self, I'm sure the same thing could be done to Drake."

"Don't you remember?" Layla asked "Sky kissed Bloom to turn her back."

"Roxy?" Flora asked "Can't you try and kiss Drake. I'm sure it's worth a shot."

"For starters." Brice replied "We're trapped in here. Opening the door would expose us to him, and he's currently dangerous."

"Isn't there the vent?" Tecna asked "The vent is a bit small, but Roxy should be able to squeeze through it."

"Yes, but that may take too long." Brice commented.

She finally couldn't take any more of the doubt. "Open the door for me!" she commanded "The longer we wait, the less time we have."

WHHOOOOSSSHHH-CRACK! A section of the door went up in flame for a moment, before revealing a hole to the doorknob.

**Drake**

He noticed that it managed to stop. He seemed to have burned a hole in the door.

He was still thinking about what he should try, imagining a way to overpower the mind control.

He completely allowed himself to reach through the hole, and open the door.

He watched as it opened, and he stepped into the room.

**Roxy**

She saw him open the door, as he walked inside. For a brief moment, their eyes locked.

Looking into his, she could tell that someone else was in control. She could tell that something wasn't quite right.

Looking deep inside, she swore she could see the real him, deep inside, looking for a way out.

"Now's your chance Roxy!" Bloom cried. "Do it now!"

She felt apprehension slightly, wondering if it would really work. However, it was worth a shot.

She walked up to him, seeing up into his eyes. She could see him look down at her.

She knew she wasn't usually able to reach his lips when she stood up. However, she had to kiss him.

She put her left hand on the back of his head, and pulled him towards her. She puckered up, and her lips quickly and in a businesslike manner, met his.

**Drake**

Deep inside his mind, he could feel everything, as Roxy kissed him.

For a brief moment, he could feel the darkness at a weak point, unsure of what to do.

He capitalized on this, and first used the opportunity to kiss her back. He knew that this would be a sign.

Next, he tried to find the source of the darkness within him, hoping to beat it back.

However, the strangest thing happened. He heard a scream in the back of his mind, where the darkness seemed to be coming from.

He could feel himself begin to shake and shudder. He finally was winning.

**Roxy**

She watched as Drake started to fall to his knees, shaking violently. She heard the distorted version of him screaming, a violent agony that she knew was the darkness as the cause.

She could hear his voice phase in and out of it, hoping to overpower it. Then he made a noise, and looked straight at the floor, a look on his face that showed he was about to vomit.

**Drake**

Even though he could finally yell something of his own, he felt an involuntary reaction on the inside in his stomach. He could feel the burning sensation increase, as he started to vomit.

What came out, rather than his dinner, was this black, spiky substance, similar to what was in the Darkness Pan. He could remember Valtor forcing it upon him.

He proceeded to continue to vomit, as the burning sensation increased, but got smaller.

He kept on vomiting, as he continued to purge himself of the darkness. He eventually ran out after about an hour.

**Roxy**

She felt grossed out by what he was vomiting up. She knew it wasn't a reaction to her kissing him, but rather the darkness being forced to leave.

It was disgusting, the black, spiky, and evil looking substance. However, she knew that her boyfriend was finally in his right mind.


	18. Diplomacy

_**I'm back at it again. I'm thinking about a way to continue where this leaves off. It's going to be a bit of a long fic, but that's okay. And the saga isn't anywhere close to being done. **_

_**That being said, I probably won't get a lot done during the summer. I'll have to return my Student Issue laptop, and my dinosaur I have at home for myself might not be as fast. That being said, I won't really be able to update rapid fire like during the year.**_

_**So let's get on with the story, I'm sure you're waiting to see what's going to happen next. Please review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 18: Diplomacy**

**Drake**

The next day, after he went back to bed, he realized something. He was vulnerable. And there was someone out there who was the danger.

As he was getting up and having breakfast downstairs, he wondered about the entire deal.

That bounty on his head was probably funded by the Drow dominion, it would only make sense. That's the only real reason for it.

He heard some voices arguing upstairs. It sounded a lot like Tecna and Brice.

"I keep telling you, it's a tradition among Elves!" Brice's voice yelled.

"I don't care if it's a law!" Tecna replied "I'm not going to be your proxy."

Drake paused, before deciding to intervene. He was interested in what could be going on that involved Elves.

Making his way to the stairwell, he saw Tecna and Brice arguing.

"What's going on right here?" he asked, wondering what they were arguing about.

"Well," Tecna began "Father wants me to go to Hy Brasile as his representative for something. Some kind of ball."

"Yes," Brice replied "And it's an important sign of trust to send valued people over during dangerous circumstances. I would send the ambassador, but she's currently sick."

"Why don't you go then?" Tecna asked "You're in charge of foreign affairs."

"I've got an important meeting _here_." Brice insisted "I don't ask very much of you, but it's very important that you go."

"So cancel." Tecna replied "Can't you cancel something like this.'

"The president wants me to secure an alliance." Brice explained "It's very important we strike an alliance. Can you please do me this favor?"

"Fine," Tecna ceded "I want to invite others on this trip though."

"Invite all the people you want." Brice replied "You've got a week until it happens."

"I'm going to need an interpreter though." Tecna admitted.  
>"I can easily do that." Drake replied "I know all 4 Elven languages."<p>

"We'll discuss this later." Brice sighed "I think it's time for breakfast."

**xXxXx**

**Aril**

_ She'd never seen anyone eat as much as Drake did. She couldn't keep up fast enough. _

_ She'd lost count of how many plates of bacon and pancakes the boy put away at 72. _

_ However, he seemed to get full just as she was almost out of bacon, and when she'd finally run out of eggs for pancake batter._

**Drake**

He'd never had as good a breakfast as that in his life. He was amazed at how much he could put away. He wondered where it really went.

He also felt tired, seeing as he'd eaten 157 plates of bacon and pancakes. He felt groggy, and swore if he tried to put anything more in his mouth that there'd be no more room.

"How do you put away 157 platefuls of food?" Bloom asked "Do you have a black hole for a stomach now?"

"I don't know." He yawned "I was really hungry though."

"That's my boyfriend." Roxy cheered "Eats like a starving horse."

"I'm going to take a nap." He yawned, getting up and making his way into the living room.

He found the couch, and proceeded to lie down on it.

**xXxxXx**

When he finally did wake up, he noticed that he slept away the entire morning.

He stretched and yawned, wondering where Bloom was. He'd had a strange dream during his nap and wanted to talk to her about it.

Getting up, he figured that Bloom must be around somewhere. "Bloom?" He called out, wondering where the red-headed princess was.

He found her over in the aquarium room, sitting with a book.

"Someone's finally awake." Bloom commented, looking up from the book.

"Yeah," he sighed "I had this really strange dream."

"Where you, Roxy, and I were having a threesome?" she asked, talking really fast, blurring her words.

"Huh?" Drake replied, confused to what she said, only catching 'you' 'Roxy' 'I' and 'threesome'.

"Nothing." Bloom replied, smiling. She patted him on the head, then tousled his hair.

"I had this dream where we were in danger." He explained "I had this chance to save us with the Dragoon Gauntlets, but I wasn't able to use them, and we lost the battle we were in that day."

"What do you think it means?" Bloom asked, worried at this.

"I think it's time you made me a Paladin." He replied "I feel like I could better serve you then."

"But that requires a ceremony with dozens of witnesses." She explained "I'm not even sure of how Sparks made Paladins."

"I think I could look it up." Drake replied "I think they have a book on Paladin Ceremonies in the library."

"Oh yeah." Bloom sighed "I think I saw one."

"_tecnoritiqa_" she chanted, waving her hand over a spot on the couch.

In a flash of light, a book titled **Royal Paladin Ceremonies Explained** appeared in the very spot Bloom waved her hand over.

"I'll look us up." Drake replied, picking up the book and turning to the index, looking up "S"

**Sa'li'sa-102**

**Salix-104**

**Sami-106**

**Sao-108**

**Selt-110**

**Set-112**

**Seth-114**

**Silmi-116**

**Sieti-118**

**Silt-120**

**Skan-122**

**Skape-124**

**Slai-126**

**Slath-128**

**Slona-130**

**Slopei-132**

**Smalwt-134**

**Snazzane-136**

**Snacth-138**

**Solaria-141**

**Solaris-145**

**Solia-148**

**Solcth-149**

**Sparks-150**

"Sparks," he read aloud "Page 150".

He quickly leafed through it until he found page 150, finding the Sparks Royal seal at the top corners.

"Let's see." He began, looking at the page.

**In titling of Paladins, the Sparks Ceremony is the most simple in action, yet complicated in requirements. There are many things that have to be in the background in order for there to be an actual Ceremony.**

**As in the Preface, a Paladin Ceremony binds the title to spirit, making it recognizable by Elves simply by looking, and giving the attached title-suffix.**

**An important thing that is needed is a mage staff, a sword, and a pedestal. That is what's needed on the Monarch's side. The only requirements for the background are to have a window, a tree on the inside, torches burning everywhere, and a minimum audience of 1000 watching. **

**A ceremony begins by the ruler presenting the title to enter, and walk down an aisle to the pedestal, and to call out "You may enter …"**

**At this point, the one receiving the title will enter, walk down the aisle, and bow before the ruler.**

"**Now, kneel," the ruler will say.**

**The title recipient will kneel, and say "I kneel before you your Majesty, understanding what the title I am about to receive means."**

**The ruler will reply "Do you fully accept the responsibilities in protecting the kingdom."  
>The recipient will say a confirmation, and the ruler will reply "I make thee Paladin of Sparks,"<strong>

**Then, they will place the sword over the shoulders, left, right, and left again, without the blade touching. Similar to knighting them.**

**Next, they will charge up a small amount of generic magic in the staff, and strike the recipient over the head, hard enough to be felt considerably, yet light enough not to do damage. **

**The ruler shall say "You may rise Paladin…"**

**And the new Paladin will stand, and bow once again.  
>The ruler will finalize with "You shall go and bring honor to the Kingdom, and defend it with whatever you have."<strong>

**And with that, the Paladin will exit.**

**That is the ceremony for making the Paladin in The Elder Realm of Sparks. The next page is a diagram of the ceremony…**

"I'm impressed." Bloom replied, turning from over his shoulder to him "I think I can do this."

"How are we going to get over 1,000 people to watch my Ceremony?" Drake asked "It's almost impossible to get that many people to watch this."

"Might I offer a suggestion?" Tecna's voice replied.

Looking at the door, it revealed Tecna fixing something "I say we send out another pirate broadcast, and televise your ceremony. That way, we get tons of people watching, just like how everyone saw that the two of you were wanted."

"That's a great idea." Drake replied "You're a genius Tecna!"

The technology faerie blushed at this.

"I say that we talk to Brice about this." Bloom announced "I would like to be able to get everything as needed."

"I'll talk to father right away." Tecna replied, turning and exiting the room.

**xXxxXx**

"You're going to be made a Paladin?" Roxy asked, repeating this for the 7th time.

Drake simply smiled and nodded, amazed at how his girlfriend was able to be so surprised.

"It's something that Bloom thinks I'm ready for." He explained "She was a bit confused at how the ceremony went, but after we looked it up, it's really very simple."

"I think that's so cool." Roxy admitted "I think you're going to make a great Paladin."

"I'm stoked for this too," he replied "But then there's the part where Bloom's supposed to strike me on the head with a mage staff. That's the only part that worries me."

"Say what?" Roxy commented "She's supposed to bonk you with a mage staff."

"That's what the book said." He replied "It said lightly to be felt, but not hard enough to cause damage."

"That's weird." She admitted "I could imagine a torch or something, but that?"

"If that's what it takes," he replied "I guess I'll take one for the team." He paused, taking note of his bottomless satchel. "I've got something I want to show you."

"What is it?" the magenta-haired animal Faerie asked.

He went to the bag, and began to dig through it. He brushed over his snowsuit, his clothes, the books he carried with him, and the guitar, until he found it.

He withdrew the gauntlets, and set them on the couch.

"What are those?" Roxy asked, confused.

"They're the Dragoon Gloves of Sparks." Drake explained "They can only be worn by a Paladin, and are unable to be removed once worn. They can give the wearer a set of Dragon wings."

"Whoa." Roxy sighed "Why don't you try putting them on?"

"I don't know." He admitted "I'm not even sure how they'd be worn if I'm not a Paladin."

"Well, forget about it then." Roxy sighed, wrapping her arms around him "It'll become important after the ceremony."

She leaned in, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

He smiled, and turned his head, before kissing her on the lips.

**xxXxxXxx**

**Bloom**

As she was in the library, she paced like a caged animal. She didn't know why she was even in the library, she didn't want to read at the moment.

She couldn't help but think about Sky, what he might be doing, what his stand on things were.

She couldn't help but notice Rai leave so early, after practically just arriving.

She didn't even notice as Tecna's father entered the door.

"Someone seems worried." The VP of Zenith announced.

Bloom jumped, startled.

"When did you get in here?" she asked, confused.

"I live here." Brice sighed "However, I notice you've paced around the room. You're either waiting on something to be finished, or worried."

"Well," she sighed, taking a seat in the armchair "I can't help but think what Rai did when he left yesterday."

"Probably went to go check on something." Brice replied "He said he got a call from Prince Sky."

"Sky called him?" she exclaimed "That's impossible."

"He left saying that there was something he needed to pick up." Brice commented "He said he'll be right back in a day or two."

**Drake**

He was currently asleep, taking a nap outside under a tree. Since Roxy decided to have lunch inside, he'd take the time for a short nap.

Currently, he was having dreams of running water, as he floated down a river on a raft.

However, a loud whine was heard, growing in intensity. This snapped him right out of his dream.

He sat up against the tree, wondering what it was. He heard it grow in intensity as something passed overhead.

A quick glance overhead showed the hull of the _Passengar Pigeon_.

"Looks like Rai's back." He sighed.

He was about to follow it to the landing site, when a certain feeling manifested itself.

"Gotta pee first." He commented, before turning around and facing the tree, unzipping.

**Bloom**

A whine sound was heard from the front yard. She turned from the book that she was reading, something about rabbits.

"Looks like Rai's back." Brice commented.

She dropped the book, and stormed out of the library. She turned a corner down the hall, and went through the foyer. She threw open the front door.

**Drake**

He sighed, grunting. He had to admit, those 17 glasses of orange juice he had with breakfast sure went through him.

As he made his way back to the front, he could see the _Passenger Pigeon_, opening the boarding ramp.

"Wonder what the deal is now?" he asked, looking the ship over.

It seemed okay, but something was off. If there wasn't a recent cleaning while he was gone, then it was the fact that he'd never really seen the ship land.

He looked in through the ramp. It sounded rather busy, and he swore he heard some different voices in addition to several familiar ones.

"Rai?" Drake called, wondering what was going on.

Rather than having the balding ship captain from Eraklyon, he was received instead by the blonde prince from that planet instead.

"Sky?" Drake asked, wondering what was going on.

"Drake?" the prince replied "Is everything okay with Bloom?"

"Yeah." He sighed, starting to chuckle "she's over inside."

Before he could do anything, he was pushed to the ground from behind. A quick glance up showed that it was Bloom, rushing to Sky, before wrapping him in a hug.

Brandon walked out, passing the royal couple.

"Do you know where Roxy is?" Brandon asked, turning to Drake.

"She's in the dining room inside." He replied "Why?"

"We've got a surprise for her." Brandon explained, "Just go get her."

"Alright." Drake sighed, wondering what was up. He turned around and walked back to the house.

He made a left from the foyer into the dining room, where he saw Roxy tucking into a salad.

"Babe." He announced "There's a surprise for you back at the ship."

"A surprise!" she exclaimed, getting up, grabbing Drake's wrist, and dragging him with her outside.

He was brought to the ship's ramp, where Brandon was waiting with a dog standing next to him.

"Artu!" Roxy exclaimed, letting go of her boyfriend and running up to the dog.

"What the…." Drake sighed, taking in the entire thing.

A look at things showed Roxy petting the dog, who was moaning in response.

**Roxy**

She couldn't believe it. The specialists went back and retrieved Artu. It was so incredible.

"So good to see you again Roxy." Artu replied, tail wagging.

"I missed you so much." She replied, scratching behind his ears.

"Who's that?" Artu asked, looking straight ahead past her.

It took a moment to indicate that this was his method of pointing. She took a moment to try and see what he was looking at.

Then she realized that he meant her boyfriend.

**Drake**

He wondered what could be going on. He figured it wouldn't hurt to ask. He decided to take a step forward, thinking it was okay.

The dog however kept staring at him. It didn't seem quite right.

"That's Drake." Roxy announced, talking to the dog.

"Hi." He replied, smiling and waving.

"Stay back!" The dog barked, speaking, repeating the phrase.

"What the…!" Drake yelled, stepping back. The dog could talk!

"I will not let you hurt Roxy!" The dog barked, somehow taking a step forward.

"Artu!" Roxy yelled, shock to her voice.  
>"He smells funny and doesn't sit right with me." 'Artu' the dog explained.<p>

"He's my boyfriend." She reasoned. "Don't you dare hurt him."

"He smells like trouble and bacon." The dog exclaimed.

"Bad dog." Roxy exclaimed "You apologize to Drake."

"What did I do?" Artu asked.

"You were rude to my boyfriend." Roxy explained "That's not the way to act to someone who protects me."

"What?" Artu yelled "He protects you?"

"Yes," she replied "And you are to be nice to him."

"I'm sorry." Artu sighed, lowering his head.

Drake took a moment to walk up to the dog, and scratch behind his ears.

"It's okay." He replied "I know you're just trying to protect Roxy."

"You smell like bacon." Artu admitted, beginning to lick Drake's hand, then his face.

**xXxxXx**

As the day wore on, Drake had begun to strike a friendship with the dog. The Croatian Bloodhound was starting to grow on him.

As they went inside for dinner, it seemed that there was a bit of a tense air to the place, seeing as Timmy was with everyone. The air at the dinner table was thick with tension, practically able to be cut with a knife.

Drake couldn't help but realize how awkward the situation was.

"So Timmy." Brice managed, finally taking a moment to speak to the ginger-haired Specialist "What exactly do you do for a living?"

"I'm a Specialist." The boy admitted "I have to say, you have a really nice house."

"Thank you." Brice managed, trying to be polite.

Drake could tell how awkward the situation was.

"Did I ever tell you that Timmy speaks Wodlyrin?" Drake asked, adding his bit to the conversation.

"Interesting." Brice commented "Especially since we live so close to Hy Brasile." He paused "Can you prove to me you speak Wodlyrin?"

"_Cah, Mek Sprekca Wodlyrin Veksi Liqua_" Timmy pronounced, before repeating "Yes, I speak Wodlyrin fluidly, or like liquid."

"You also know the words for fluidly, and use proper grammar." Brice commented "Is Wodlyrin the only Elven language you know?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Timmy sighed "it was a language course offered at RedFountain. It was also their only Elven one"

"I see." Brice commented "I've been wondering at how you met my daughter for a while. Would you care to enlighten me?"

Timmy just drew a blank at this.

Drake immediately tried turning to the pasta on his plate, hoping he wouldn't get roped into this again.

"Father," Tecna objected "I already told you, we met at a dance between our schools. Can't you give him a break?"

"Mr. Galvin," Timmy began "I am personally honored to date your daughter. I simply ask that you accept the fact, and I want you to know that I will never hurt her, or let anyone else do the same."

Tecna blushed at this.

"Very well," Brice replied "I'll tell you something though;" He paused, before ending with "You break her heart, and I'll break you."

"Understood Mr. Galvin." Timmy replied.

"So Brice," Bloom commented "I've recently made a decision to make Drake a Paladin of Sparks."

"A Paladin." Brice repeated, taking in the words "I read that book on Paladin Ceremonies cover-to-cover. I understand that you must have at least 1000 people watch the ceremony for it to be complete."

"I was wondering if you could perhaps broadcast it." Bloom replied "Kind of like how our wanted message was played."

"I've been wondering about that too." Drake replied "I think an all-realm, all-medium broadcast of my ceremony would prove to the magical community that we are not afraid and that Sparks lives."

"Son," Brice sighed "You just took the words right out of my mouth. I'll gladly have your ceremony broadcast."

"Bloom's going to need a dress for the occaision." Stella added "I'll gladly take her shopping for one."

"I can easily set up a tricaster for the recording," Tecna replied.

"I'll help with that too," Timmy added.

"I can easily bring a tree for the background." Flora commented.

"I'll help find the perfect tux for the Paladin-in-waiting" Roxy added "I'll make him look like a million bucks."

"If I might add," Drake sighed "I'll dress in one of my best formal outfits from Hy Brasile. Rather than wear tuxedoes, we would wear a more formal tunic-robe."

"That is actually much more fitting for the ceremony." Brice added "I understand that Sparks was a long-time ally of the Wodryl, and the High Elves are rather important trading partners. I think that for you to dress in that fashion would be much more fitting than to wear a tuxedo."

"When do you want to have the Ceremony?" Drake asked, looking at Bloom.

"The day after tomorrow." She guessed "I think that sounds right."

"It's settled then," Brice announced "Drake Flaragon of Sparks will be made a Paladin in two days." He raised his glass.

Everyone else did likewise.

"They may put a bounty on our heads," he began "But they will never capture our will."

There was a rounding "Huzzah", and everyone drank from their glass.


	19. Ceremony Prep

_**As you all can see, this story's still got a bit to go. I think you'll really like what's going on here.**_

_**I'll tell you right away that certain things will pick up. Enjoy, and review when you're done…**_

**Chapter 19: Ceremony Prep**

**Drake**

He woke up the next day, feeling like he'd simply closed his eyes. There was no feeling that he had a dreamt at all, and that the only sign he was ever asleep was the change in time on the clock, and the fact that the sun was now up.

"Aye, aye, aye," he sighed, feeling his sore back. He had never gotten used to sleeping on such a soft mattress. It was really hard to get used to.

He turned over, and saw that Roxy had already gotten up.

"I must be a heavy sleeper" He sighed, taking notice.

He slid off his side of the bed, before taking in his surroundings. The room still was the same, and the sun seemed to be in a good position in the sky, looking like 8:45.

"There you are" Roxy's voice announced from behind.

Spinning around, he saw his girlfriend in a bathrobe with a towel around her head.

"Was I gone?" He asked, confused.  
>"No," she replied "But you've got a lot of readying for your ceremony tomorrow."<p>

He sighed, wondering what she was getting at with this.  
>"You've got to get a tuxedo fitted" she explained "In addition to a haircut. Then you've got to get a nice shave, before you spend some time in a tanning booth, you're as pale as a ghost."<p>

He knew that this wasn't going to be easy. He didn't mind all of the other stuff, yet the haircut idea didn't sit well.

"Do I really have to get a haircut?" He asked, hoping to death the answer would be in his favor.

"You're supposed to look presentable" she replied "And that includes that mop you call your hair. Besides, it's only a trim. I actually like it long. It's just getting cleaned up."

**xXxxXx**

As he looked at his reflection in the mirror, he couldn't notice much of a difference. There was still the fact he had most of his length.

However, his hair was much more even, and looked way more presentable. The only real difference was the fact that he had the ends at the same length.

He may have preferred the wild look to it, but he had to admit his hair was neater.

He couldn't help but smile at how good he looked. Not usually the vain or conceited type, he never bothered too much with his appearance.

Moreover, he'd only really manipulated his appearance for formal events really. Anytime he was someplace formal, he'd wear some nicer clothes or perhaps have his hair brushed neater. Rarely ever did he get a haircut for something.

He was still unsure about the facial hair. He still hadn't shaved yet, and the thin facial hair he had growing was partially complimenting his new haircut, and partially not.

He saw Roxy walk up to him, left hand behind her back. She placed her right arm around his waist.

"What do you have there?" he asked, partially worried, partially glad.

"This" she replied, revealing an electric razor in her left hand. "You're going to shave, and if I have to tie you up and do it myself, I will."

"Alright babe" he replied, relieving her of the device and making his way into the bathroom.

He looked it over, wondering how to operate it. Electric devices were still pretty new to him, with only a few actually mastered. Most were figured out. This one was brand new to him.

He decided against testing the device, and instead, figured a different method of a close shave.

Upon setting down the device, he readied a low flame on his right hand, and pressed it against his face. The flame burned his facial hair, singeing the pubes down to the pore.

The stench of burning hair filled the room, with the smoke of his burning pubes filling up the bathroom. It was incredibly disgusting and badass at the same time.

When he was done, he extinguished the flame from his hand, sighing. It sure was good to know he could get a shave any time he wanted.

"What's that smell?" Roxy asked, entering the bathroom. "It smells like something's burning."

"Something _was _burning" he replied, extra emphasis on the 'was'.

"You didn't use the razor did you?" she asked.

"Why use a device when magic serves you better?" he asked, laughing.

"That's gross" she replied "You burned your facial hair"

"Well, how else could I get a really close shave?" he asked, chuckling.

"Use the razor!" she replied. "It's really simple" she picked it up, and thumbed a switch in the side. A buzzing sound was heard "You turn it on, and apply it to your face"

"Why can't I use fire?" he asked "Works just as well, and I still get to use my element"

"Well," she replied, reaching into the cabinet below the sink and fishing out an aerosol. "I don't mind the close part as much as the smell"

She proceeded to spray the room with a generous helping of air freshener.

Then a familiar feeling hit him, a result in an omission of a step from his morning ritual.

"Can I have a minute?" He asked "I've got to pee"

"Fine" she replied, walking out, and shutting the door behind her.

He made his way to the toilet, lifted the lid and the seat, and unzipped, readying for the stream.

**Roxy**

She stepped into Drake's room, sighing. The fact that her boyfriend could be such a barbarian sometimes really annoyed her. Not too much, just mildly.

Had she not known any better, she'd have sworn her boyfriend was raised by wolves! It was crazy the way he acted sometimes.

He usually was fine, but he had a tendency to forgo a refined way all of the time.

Sky walked in, and looked around.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"Is Drake in here?" the blonde prince asked.

"Yeah" she sighed "Why?"

"I just have a few things I need to explain to him about Paladin Ceremonies." He explained "Hopefully you two haven't gotten a tux picked out for him yet"

"Why is that important?" she asked.

"When he gets back I'll explain" Sky replied.

There was a flushing sound from the bathroom, the sound of running water, and the door opened.

**Drake**

He stepped out into his bedroom, and saw Roxy and Sky talking.

"What's going on?" he asked, confused.

"Well now that you're here" Sky explained "I have something to tell you about Paladin Ceremonies and the way you're supposed to dress"

This sounded interesting to the Flame Swordsman of Light.

"I'm all ears" he replied.

"Well" Sky explained "For starters, nobody wears a tux to their ceremony. Only those who are watching"

"Why?" Roxy asked "Can't Drake just wear a tuxedo like a normal person?"

"It would be different if he was attending to watch," Sky replied "However, there's sort of a dress code ethic to it. Usually, a warrior would wear a combination of their finest armor and some robe dressings. And since  
>Drake's a warrior, he should dress like a warrior would."<p>

"That's the thing though" Drake explained "I've got only one set of armor."

"That's okay" Sky went on to explain "You should polish it up, and add things like a waistcoat and some nicer fabrics to wear it over."

"What about the helmet?" he asked

"Don't wear the helmet" Sky explained "In fact, rather than wear the sword at your waist, wear it on your back. I've got a strap for that."

"I actually have one" Drake replied "The sheath can be worn on the back _or _at the waist."

"Well I've got a nice sash you can wear it with" Sky explained "If your sword won't mind, I'd like to fix up your armor for you. Is that okay?"

"Go for it" Drake replied, glad he wouldn't have to clean it this time. It took forever and was a pain.

"Give me a second to change out of it please" he explained, pressing the gem in the center and transforming in the room.

"Can I get some time alone to change?" he asked.

"We'll give you as much time as you need" Sky answered, ushering Roxy out of the room with him.

**XxxXxxX**

When that was done, he was amazed. He never imagined that it'd gotten bigger when he grew. He never felt it need to be resized.

It must be like the sword in that respect also. The sword could adjust its weight and length to whatever he would need. Something that he had to admit came in handy.

He put on his outfit from before, and walked outside of the room.

In the hall, he saw Sky doing Palmistry on Roxy.

"And these lines are your relationship lines." Sky was explaining "They're supposed to match in exact shape to the person you're destined to truly be with."

"You do realize that palmistry is quack magic, right?" Drake asked "A simple line can't mean anything."

"I take it you don't believe in Palmistry?" Sky asked.

"I went to a Palm-Reader once" Drake explained "She said my 'life line(He did the quotation gesture at this) was that of someone who would die an early death. My 'fate line' said that I would die at the hands of my enemy. Neither of those things happened."

"Maybe," Sky reasoned "Maybe they haven't happened yet. You're only seventeen; you've got a long way to go."

"Well my armor's ready for you to clean." Drake sighed "Just be sure not to put it on."

"You need to spend time in a tanning booth" Roxy explained "I could have sworn I saw one somewhere."

**xXxXxXx**

Roxy spent a good hour and a half scouring the property for a tanning booth.

In the end, it would seem that Stella would help him with that. After he got down to his shorts, and lay on a couch, Stella had to simply recite a few words, and after a flash of light, it revealed a lightly-tanned Elemental swordsman.

After showing Roxy the new tan, everything seemed on the right track.

**Bloom**

As she sat in the library room of the house, reading a book of legends, she couldn't help but wonder where Stella was.

"Looks like someone's been busy" Stella's voice announced from across the room "I say it's time we go find you a dress for your big ceremony."

With that, Bloom was dragged to one of the limos that was waiting, and to a store by the name of **Selworth's**.

"Is there anything I can do for you two?" A worker at the store asked as they walked in.

"My friend is about to perform a ceremony and she needs a dress for it" Stella replied "You wouldn't have anything would you?"

"I think I can help you with that" the lady replied.

**xxxxxXxxxxxXxxxxx**

_ It took longer than anyone imagined. The dress for the occasion was almost impossible to find. _

_ It wasn't until the very last dress was tried on that they'd found the perfect one for the occasion._


	20. Ceremony

_**Warlord here. I'm glad that I am on summer vacation, and that I have a job. The thing I'm not glad about however is the fact that I hardly have any time to write. **_

_**I am able to write this thankfully since I caught a break in the form of a day off and am at the library.**_

_**However, you're waiting for the story to get on, and some people really want to read this chapter, so here we go. **_

_**Please review when you're done, I rather enjoy the critique…**_

**Chapter 20: Ceremony**

**Drake**

Drake paced the room like a caged animal, huffing and puffing with his nervous sighs.

The day had finally come, and now, all dressed in decorated armor, he couldn't help but worry.

His usual rounded-plate jumpsuit armor had been decorated with a few trappings, meant to make it look nice. He had a silk shoulder/neck wrap that hid his neck and ran over his shoulders, hiding the bottom of his face.

In addition to that, he now had a waistcoat, a cape of sorts draped around his legs from the back, leaving the front of his legs open.

Both cloth items were red, bright colored to match the Flame-Flecks in his hair.

Then there was the new location of his sword. Held to his back by a green-cloth sash, was the sheath containing his sword, Chastix.

All on top of newly-polished armor, shined, buffed, and cleaned by Sky yesterday.

None of it all made any difference. He was still extremely nervous about the ordeal, his Paladin Ceremony happening in only three hours away.

"Someone's really nervous" a voice laughed from the left.

Drake spun around.

There, at the door to his room, was Sky.

"How long have you been there?" Drake yelled with a start.

"Only a moment" Sky answered "I see you're incredibly nervous right there."

"Can you tell me something I don't know?" Drake replied "I can't believe it's happening so soon."

With that, he took a seat on his bed, lower end of Chastix sinking deep into the mattress as he sat down.

"Just relax" Sky replied "It's really simple. You know exactly what to say, and you'll be fine."

"Alright" Drake sighed, breathing in "Just relax."

"In two hours," Sky replied "You'll be wowing them in the tent they set up outside. This is your ceremony, the time you have the spotlight."

"Thanks" Drake sighed "I can't wait to see how it's set up inside."

He looked out the window, out onto the tent they had set up last night.

**Bloom**

She sighed as she looked at herself in the mirror. It was amazing how the last one that the store had was so perfect.

And the fact that she could make full use of her royalty made it even more perfect.

Ever since she'd found out that she was princess of Sparks, and that it was a dead world, she wondered what the point was.

If she was the last one left, then it kind of took away the purpose.

When Drake showed up at the lake her third year at Alfea, she was amazed at how she finally had someone left from Sparks also.

The fact that he willingly took her orders made somewhat of a difference to the dead world deal.

The problem came with how he knew how to act in front of royalty, address and all. The thing that made it difficult was how she didn't really know how to behave like royalty.

Thankfully, she was able to brush up thanks to Stella's lessons, and this ceremony would be a test of her skills she'd learned.

"Someone looks regal" a male voice announced from behind.

Glancing in the mirror, Tecna's father, Brice, was standing at the doorway.

"Thanks" she sighed "I can't imagine what we would have done if this dress wasn't perfect."

"I actually have something for you" Brice replied, reaching out from the door, obviously to the stand that had been set up outside of the doorway. He withdrew a box that had a lock on it, in addition to the royal seal of Sparks?

"What's that?" she asked, confused.

"Take a look inside" Brice instructed, opening the box, to reveal the shimmering and lustrous contents within.

"It's something for you to wear to complete the look." Brice sighed, "Especially since we're ready for the ceremony to begin."

**Tent**

_ Set up outside the Galvin Manor, it was amazing at what it contained inside._

_ For starters, there were tiles set in to make the hardened floor, set up on top of a tarp, with the opaque walls of the draping tent-sides bordering. _

_ A pedestal had been set up at the far end, with a tree at the left side, and a window on the right, magicked to reveal a scene from the glory days of Sparks. _

_ There were pews set up along the rest of the way, numbering about 7 rows, with an aisle in the center. _

_ The tree looked like it was growing into the place, and the whole space was thrown into darkness, with only the light from the torches and candles in the inside._

_ Then, there were the cameras set up in the back, by the entrance. There were two of them. Each wired to film the ceremony and send the signal to be broadcast from the control booth outside._

_ All of this being atmosphere-readied by speakers playing choirs singing. All fine to the occupants in the pews, the manor service staff, the remaining specialists and Winx. They all sat there, waiting._

_ Everything was perfect for a ceremony. A piece of Sparks away from Sparks._

**Tecna**

In the control booth, she couldn't believe how everything was. It was like a dream come true, a tricaster, audio-board, and headsets with mikes so she could tell Timmy and Brandon what to film.

And it would be live too. There was no room for error on this. Not unless she wanted to mess things up for everyone.

As the minutes counted down, she couldn't help but anticipate everything.

Just as her father walked in, she did another sound check.

"Everything's ready" she announced.

"Bloom is waiting for the cue to enter" her father replied "And we are now hooking up for the pirate broadcast. Let's run the footage."

"Right away" she replied, flipping the proper switches.

"That's a good three minutes of time for everything to happen." Her father sighed "Now it's up to those directly involved."

**Bloom**

As she stood outside of the tent, wearing the relic that Brice had.

She heard the chorus music from inside, and knew to enter.

As she walked inside, she couldn't help but notice how everything was. The only thing that would have helped matters a bit is the fact that she had to keep a sword at her waist in the dress, and walk with the mage staff.

She could see the cameras follow her as she walked down the aisle up onto the pedestal.

**Drake**

Standing in the foyer to the manor, he sighed. He went over himself one more time, before exiting through the door.

The cloth extras to his armor were unusual to walk in, and the fact that he didn't have his helmet and Chastix was on his back didn't help as much.

As he stood outside the tent, he could see through a translucent opening in the tent folds that Bloom was walking up the aisle still. All he needed to enter was her command.

"You may enter, Drake Flaragon" Bloom's voice commanded from inside the tent.

With that, he threw open the flaps, and was surprised. Everyone who wasn't doing something else was in there.

Yet as much as he wanted, he couldn't help but notice Bloom's new outfit.

She wore a green and purple dress, one that had long sleeves, showed a small amount of cleavage, and ran down all the way to her ankles.

Along the end of her sleeves, the hemline of her dress, and the ruffles along it, were purple lace.

In addition, she wore a purple sash at her waist, with a thin longsword hanging inside.

And to top all of this off, she wore what seemed to be the Lesser Crown Jewels of Sparks?

Indeed, upon her head, was a tiara with a Star-Sapphire in the center, and Emeralds, Rubies, and Diamonds around the Platinum frame.

Drake was confused as to how she'd gotten a hold of them, yet it only added to her royal status.

He also caught notice of the mage staff she had in her left hand, Teak with a Topaz gem magicked in the end.

When he reached the end of the aisle, he paused a moment, before bowing, head forward over waist.

"Now Kneel" Bloom commanded.

Drake did so, falling to one knee, straight from his bowed position.

"I kneel before you your Majesty, understanding what the title I am about to receive means." He announced, calmly and cooly, slow to enunciate.

"Do you fully accept the responsibilities in protecting the kingdom?" Bloom asked.

"That I do" he replied, still kneeling, only looking at her shoes, a pair of black flats.

"I make thee Paladin of Sparks" Bloom replied.

**Bloom**

Upon saying those words, she reached to her left, and drew the sword from her waist.

It was rather strange, holding a sword, and the end of it was incredibly heavy.

She tried to appear calm as she brought the sword down to Drake's left shoulder, careful not to let the blade touch him.

She went, slowly, left, right, and left again, raising the blade and bringing it down, just like she'd seen of people getting knighted.

She then lowered the sword down, still holding it in her right hand, before proceeding to use the mage staff in her left hand.

She raised the staff, taking a moment to charge a small amount of generic magic into the end.

This made the Topaz gem in the staff glow, before a small green magic aura appeared around the end.

She held her breath, and proceeded to strike Drake upon the head, just the smallest amount of force she put into the strike, letting the fall do most of the work.

**Drake**

He felt a slight knock on the top of his head, obviously from the mage staff Bloom was using.

It was obviously nothing new, he'd been hit on his head before, yet for some reason it wasn't quite what he expected.

"You may rise Paladin Flaragon" Bloom commanded, voice echoing through the tent.

With that, he stood up once more, and proceeded to bow once again, head below waist.

"You shall go and bring honor to the Kingdom, and defend it with whatever you have." Bloom commanded.

Drake took this cue to heart, and after doing a military turn 180, proceeded to walk out of the tent, spotting the admiration of the attendees, and seeing the cameras, operated by Timmy and Brandon, follow him out.

**Tecna**

She was amazed at how everything was, having made certain that the event was filmed correctly, yet still able to witness what seemed to be a rare thing.

She was so mesmerized that she completely forgot to end the broadcast, and for a moment, there was still a shot going on.

"That's a wrap you know" Her father chided from behind.

"Sorry dad" she managed, and proceeded to stop rolling the cameras, and end the broadcast.

"What did you think?" she asked, turning around in her chair.

"I thought it was truly spectacular," her father replied "And your handling of the entire event's filming was very professional, up until the end. However, we're certain that enough people saw it."

**Darkmoor Castle/Valtor**

_ Watching on the TV, he was completely outraged. He thought that they'd be hiding, and that there would be a chance to get them to stay low._

_ Having just seen the one ritual that he would never want to have happen, he couldn't help but scream, louder than a howler monkey._

_ The castle shook with the force of his magic-imbued yell, echoing throughout the dark spaces._

**Icy**

_She was currently cataloguing Valtor's spells in the library room with her sisters when she heard the scream. It definitely sounded like Valtor._

_ "What the hell was that?" Stormy asked "If Valtor lost his Amulet of Destruction again, I'm going to knock him out"_

_ "I bet it's something to do with that TV we got him." Darcy sighed "He's been watching it nonstop."_

_ "I bet it has something to do with Firehead and Sword-boy" Icy replied "it would only make sense"_

_ With that, the three got up, made their way down the spiral stairs, and into Valtor's section of the dungeon._

_ In the spot where the TV once was, there was only a smoking pile of ash._

_ "What just happened my lord?" Icy asked._

"_That girl and that boy" Valtor growled "They just did the worst thing that they could ever do"_

_ "They mashed pissers?" Stormy asked._

"_The girl made him a Paladin" Valtor corrected "The Ceremony was just broadcast a moment ago. Out of rage, I seem to have destroyed the TV"_

_ "We'll take care of this at once" Icy replied "We'll destroy them both"_

"_If only it were that simple" Valtor sighed "However, I have a feeling that they will try to bring Sparks back. The way to do that would be to free the souls of those on Sparks from the Obsidian Dimension. The entrance to that of course, is at the top of Mt Exeilder, and no one's been able to get to the summit of that mountain and survive."_

_ "So we'll let them destroy themselves?" Icy explained "a bit of a lousy idea"_

_ "Don't you realize that they'll more than likely make it inside, and use the Obsidian Dimension to our advantage." Valtor replied "If we can get them inside, we can truly destroy them."_

_ "Until then, what are you going to do about that ceremony?" Darcy asked "Sword-boy is bound to be more powerful now that he's a Paladin"_

_ "I'll take care of him myself" Valtor replied "I'll do what Gratnic could never do."_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Beyond the horizon/of the place we lived when we were young; In a world of magnets and miracles/our thoughts strayed constantly and without boundary/the ringing of The Division Bell had begun…**_

_**Cookies if any of you can guess where those lyrics are from. **_

_**That being said, I rather enjoyed that. So please, enjoy this next chapter…**_

**Chapter 21**

**Drake**

After a long after-party, during which he was sure he drank more than his fill of vodka, and somehow managed to have Roxy's legs around his neck, he woke up again, on the floor this time, with sheets all around him.

His head felt like it had been smashed with a sack of bricks; he couldn't imagine how he'd gotten so hung over.

Sighing, he got up, and realized that he still had his armor on. It was incredibly strange.

"What the hell did I do last night?" he asked himself, standing up.

He figured if he was in his armor, though without the sword, that his One Weapon doesn't usually stray too far.

Looking around, it appeared that his entire room had been trashed, with there being a scorch mark on the door also.

"What the hell happened last night?" he asked, untangling the bedsheets from his armor.

In doing so, this revealed a pair of Roxy's panties, white with pink lace; that fell out.

"Did we?" he asked himself, unable to even picture what they might have done.

"There you are!" Roxy's voice came from outside.

Spinning around, he saw her climbing up the vines along the outside wall, right to his window.

"What happened last night?" he asked, before holding his head in the pounding pulse of the hangover-headache.

"You almost ate me out is what happened" Roxy explained, climbing into his room.

"Really?" he asked, skeptical tone to his voice. He wasn't sure if it was a good thing or a bad thing at this point, he wanted to know what really happened.

"Well, everything was going really great at the party" She explained, skeptical smile on her face "Someone managed to yell out that it's time you 'rescued' the fair maiden, and thrust me upon you. Another yelled out 'eat her out' and basically, we were forced upstairs and into your room. You lifted me up, carried me through the door, and set me on your bed." She paused, before her expression turned serious "You then proceeded to put a lock spell on the door, making sure that no one could get in and we couldn't get out. Things went on their normal way, as you might expect from foreplay, before you got really into it, and somehow, managed there be fireworks, one raport going out the window, another to the door, before you managed to remove my underwear," she paused, taking a breath "And proceeded to pass out, drunk from 40 shots of vodka. I simply collected my pants, deciding to leave my panties in your teeth, and climbed out the window."

"Did I ever give you oral sex?" he asked. "That is the more concerning question."

"Fortunately no" she replied "You passed out with these," she proceeded to snatch her underwear from his hand "In your mouth." She paused "It's amazing how much vodka you had, enough to kill someone. However, you passing out in the middle of a big moment is a good enough punishment."  
>"Are you mad?" he asked, spotting the serious look on her face.<p>

"I'm not happy" she replied.

"Is it about the lack of progress or my drunkenness?" he asked, confused.

"Partially one, partially another" she sighed "At this point however, I don't even care. The fact that you survived 40 shots of vodka is taking precedence over that."

"Why did you climb through the window?" he asked, confused.

"You put a lock-spell on the door" she explained "And it's still there. If I could, I would have waked you to take it off. However, it was still there when I woke up, as it was when I left. Frankly, if you could simply reveal the opposite of the spell you used, we could be on our way."

"Do you remember the enchantment I used." He asked.

"you said something like locartis or locarsis?" she replied "Something like that"

"Ah, the old Maritai fuse lock" he sighed, happy "That's why I passed out."

"What does that have anything to do with it?" she asked.

"Elven magic requires stamina from you, and can tire you out if you do too much." He explained "Maritai fuse lock is basically a fusion of the door with the contact sides, basically the three edges off the floor. It's almost impossible to break through; you'd need to cut away at the walls themselves to penetrate it manually. It requires a ton of stamina to accomplish. I am normally great at holding my liquor as long as I don't use too much advanced magic. That's why I passed out like that."

"So can you unlock the door?" she asked.

"yeah," he sighed "I just want a little privacy for being with you is all".

He turned, flirty look in his eye, making sure she knew exactly what he meant.

"Alright" she replied "but only if you lock it the normal way. First, fix the door."

"Okay," he sighed, turning to the door "_Decknoria_" he chanted, waving his hands.

With this, there was a "POP" and the door suddenly had the line between it again.

"So where were we?" he asked, picking her up and holding her bridal-style.

Then, she leaned in, placing her hand on the back of his head, and pulling him to her.

Thus began one of their most passionate make-out sessions, lasting a good hour and a half, at the end of which, the tops of both parties had been removed.

Roxy, wearing a pink with purple lace brazier; and Drake, washboard abs and upside-down Christmas-tree frame fully revealed.

Drake was currently sucking Roxy's neck, when she apparently noticed the last thing she should ever see on him.

"What's that?" she asked, motioning to the mark on his tricep.

"What do you…" He asked, pausing, before realizing what she meant.

It had his initials in Ancient Alphabet, depicting The Language of The Birds; inside what appeared to be yet wasn't, a Treble Clef Music symbol. There were someone else's initials too, a certain Elven Princess if he recalled. This mark was a Betrothal Claim, and he hoped that Roxy didn't know.

"Oh that?" he asked, smile on his face "That's just the seal of my blood oath not to hurt women."

"Really?" she asked. "I'd swear it's a tattoo."

"All blood oaths are marked in tattoos," he lied "It's so people can know."

The truth about the blood oath mark he had was on a much different place, a spot that Roxy shouldn't notice. The sole of his foot.

"Well," she replied "I think it's sexy that my man has ink"

"Well," he admitted "I think that our little make-out session has started to become foreplay. I think we should stop."

"Okay," she sighed "When can we finally do the dance with no pants?"

"When we're married" he replied, tapping her nose "However, I personally don't mind a few things."

"Like what?" she asked.

"Well," he replied "Remember back to the shower?"

"What are you saying?" she inquired, smile on her face

"I'm saying that perhaps we can do that night correctly" he explained "There's still a way to be naked and not have sex."

"Why are you asking?" she wondered.  
>"I feel all sweaty from last night, and I personally want to correct the mistake I made back on the <em>Pigeon<em>" he replied.

"Alright" she replied, stepping into the bathroom that was adjoining his room.

**xXxxXxxXx**

Completely cleaned up by each other's hands, both parties not defiled; they stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in towels.

"That was interesting" Roxy admitted "I never felt so clean and dirty at the same time."

"Same here" He replied "I'm sorry about that back in there, I just didn't know what came over me"

"Well," she replied "It's really my fault for starting to wash your Johnson, I simply thought it wouldn't be so, reactive"

"At least we got all of the stuff off," he sighed.

"Let's get dressed and forget that ever happened" she replied.

"Agreed" he commented.

With that, she walked out, her dirty clothes in hand, seductively throwing her hips. She opened the door, stepped through, and closed it behind her.

"I am the luckiest man alive" he commented to himself, before turning to dress himself.

**Downstairs**

When they were ready, they came downstairs for breakfast.

Judging from the look of things, most of the valuables were still intact from the party, though the help sure was busy cleaning up.

"What the hell happened last night?" Drake asked "Sure looks like a wild party went on"

"Your party to be exact" Bloom explained, hair messed up.  
>Everyone was gathered around the table, something out of place about them as effect of the last night.<p>

"How is it that something that wild happens in one night?" Brice asked, bags under his eyes, as he took his seat at the head of the table.

Before anyone could answer, Brice continued with "Don't answer. That was rhetorical." He paused, putting both hands together in a fist on the table "Basically, I think you all need to get out of the house. All of you are just too much right now." He then leaned back "I was thinking about having Tecna be my proxy at the Hy Brasile Diplomatic Ball."

Brice went on to explain how it was current policy to secure an alliance with the Elven kingdoms to prevent invasion from the Drow. He also went on to explain that he needed a proxy to go for him to represent Zenith, and that he couldn't go because of things at home.

"I think that's a great idea!" Bloom exclaimed "It's about time we saw Hy Brasile for ourselves. It's going to be great to get out. Especially since they can't touch us in Legias space."

"Where is this at?" Drake asked.

"The Maritai Royal Palace" Brice explained "It's neutral territory, and the royal family there has always hosted the ball. Especially grateful that they are that their daughter, Lorelei is back. They're going to throw a grand party, and it doubles with the Diplomatic Ball."

Drake gulped. Last he remembered, he was currently engaged to Lorelei.

"I really think I shouldn't go." Drake lied "I haven't been to Hy Brasile in years; I really doubt I'd be able to help if I went."

"Oh no you don't!" Bloom and Roxy chided, each grabbing one of his arms.

"You're going to that Ball with me" Roxy explained "I need someone for arm candy, and that's your job as my boyfriend."

"And it would look terrible to have my Paladin not show with me" Bloom added.

"You're going to that ball" Roxy repeated.

"Whether you want to or not" Bloom finished.

Drake gulped. Had it been somewhere else in Hy Brasile, he'd be fine, yet the fact that he would be in the same building with Princess Lorelei had the only factor that really turned him off.

Especially since Lorelei and he were old enough to be married now…

_**Me again. In case you're wondering how it is that Drake is engaged and we're hearing about this now, it's really nothing new.**_

_**Go check out Chapter Seven of Soulmates: The Chronicles of Drake and Roxy. It'll explain everything, and the story will be summarized in explanation with the coming chapters and their drama.**_

_**With that, tell me what you think in the box below…**_


	22. The Dark Side of The Moon

_**Okay. It's been a while. I haven't updated this fic like I used to, and I have started to become more invested with other things. **_

_**I know, I'm terrible, and if you're gonna stone me, do it now. The problem wasn't in the story itself; it was the fluffiness of it that bothered me. **_

_**I figure that some drama is in order, and since drama will be an essential part of the third fic in the "Sparks Survivor Saga" as this fanfic series is known is all about drama and tough choices, I figure some loose ends need to be created, and some stones laid down for a transition. **_

_**With that being said, let's enjoy, and review…**_

**Chapter 22:  
>The Dark Side of the Moon<strong>

**Drake**

Sitting in the garden, by a fountain, he figured he needed some time to himself. He needed to Meditate. He needed to think to himself. He needed to be alone for a moment.

He had told Roxy that he would be there, and that he'd fetch her when he was ready.

So, sitting on a stepping stone, right next to a Coy Pond, he figured he could relax. Meditation was important, and it would help him immeasurably.

With that, he began to breathe in and out, letting it come over him, soothe him in effect.

However, lingering thoughts from the day and of his entire life couldn't get out of his head. And on top of that, rather than try and relax, he felt his heart beat slowly and loudly.

BUB-BUMP

BUB-BUMP

BUB-BUMP

BUB-BUMP

BUB-BUMP

BUB-BUMP

BUB-BUMP

His heart continued to beat in his head, as all that had been growing on him built up.

"It's a shame I had to waste a whole town first" Gratnic's voice echoed, his laughter taking up the entire head, in addition to his heartrate.

"You will now die for your mistake" Sky's voice added, echoing what he said during the fight. "You will now die for your mistake"

"It's a shame I had to waste a whole town first" Gratnic repeated for the 11th time that minute.

"You will now die for your mistake" Sky echoed.

"Can we get married still?" Lorelei's voice echoed from back when they first met "I really like you"

"You will now die for your mistake" Sky's echoing voice added back

"It's a shame I had to waste a whole town first" Gratnic added.

"Remember Drake" his mother's raspy voice added, back from when she died in his arms "Mother loves you more than you will ever know"

"Can we get married still?" Lorelei added "I really like you"

"You will now die for your mistake" Sky echoed

"It's a shame I had to waste a whole town first" Gratnic repeated

"Mother loves you more than you will ever know" His mother repeated.

"Can we get married still?" Lorelei added "I really like you"

"You will now die for your mistake" Sky continued

"It's a shame I had to waste a whole town first"

"Mother loves you more than you will ever know"

"Can we get married still? I really like you"

"You will now die for your mistake"

"It's a shame I had to waste a whole town first"

"Mother loves you more than you will ever know"

"Can we get married still, I really like you"

"You will now die for your mistake"

"It's a shame I had to waste an entire town first"

"Let's soften you up" Icy cackled in an echo

"Mother loves you more than you will ever know"

"Can we get married still, I really like you"

"You will now die for your mistake"

"It's a shame I had to waste an entire town first"

DA-BUMP

DA-BUMP

DA-BUMP

DA-BUMP

DA-BUMP

DA-BUMP

DA-BUMP

DA-BUMP

He could hear all of the voices add their crescendo, and he finally heard Jarkitt echo "_scosk_!"

At this, he finally opened his eyes, unable to take the mental torment. He couldn't stand to hide from his mistakes inside of his head. He had enough of all of his life!

He screamed, sending a massive fireball outwards, unable to take any more of it. Though none of it touched the garden, he let loose all that he had inside of him. It was personally more than he could bear.

And upon looking around, he realized that more time had passed than he initially thought. Way more time than anyone could imagine.

The sun was beginning to set, and he was drenched in cold sweat.

He gasped all around, unable to bear the fact of all that had happened. It was too much.

He turned to the Coy Pond, and reached for some water, splashing his face.

"Are you okay?" Roxy's voice called out from the door.

Turning around, he saw his purple-haired woman standing at the door, before calmly walking over to him. "I saw the flames and was worried."

"It's nothing" He blatantly lied, trying to force a smile on his face.

"No it's not" she replied "You screamed fire moments ago, and I want to know why"

"It would only frighten you" he admitted, stroking her hair "I really don't think you would want to know"

"Are you sure you're okay?" she asked "You're showing a very scary side of yourself."

"I'm fine" he replied "At least, as far as you should be concerned. If I were to tell you exactly everything, it would only frighten you my love"

He then proceeded to wrap her in his arms in the form of a hug. And rather than pat her on the back, he stroked her hair.

"_scosk_!" Jarkitt's voice echoed inside of his mind.

"All you need to know is that I love you more than anything else in the world." He replied, holding her in his embrace.

"I love you too Drake" she cried, wrapping him in a hug, tears starting to flow. "Just let me know if you decide to tell me."

He proceeded to kiss the top of her forehead, before hugging her even more.

"I love you more than the stars, the sun, and the moons. You are the entire world to me, my reason to get up in the morning, my reason to fight." He went on to explain "To me, losing you would be like losing my entire life. You give me a reason to live and fight, and though the world as I know it is a dangerous place, the fact that I have enemies who would kill anyone close to me is not a problem. I will travel to the ends of the universe to protect you, and will to incredible things in your name. All I ask is that the life I live in terms of magic never seep into yours. I have done horrible things that nobody would be proud of, and my soul bears a heavier burden than anyone should have to carry. All I ask is that your shining beauty still be there to give me hope."

Roxy didn't say a word, yet continued to cry in his arms. He had no idea what she was meaning with her actions, yet he knew that she was satisfied with that response.

After about 5 minutes of her sobbing in his arms, it seemed that she had let it all out.

At this, he stroked her hair once more, as they separated from their embrace.

"If you think you're ready to eat" She replied "Dinner is being served in the hall. It's supposed to be Elven food"

"I'm always game for that" Drake admitted. Elven cuisine always reminded him of home. Depending on which Elven race's cuisine and the region featured. He'd spent too much of his life living on Borderian rustic cuisine.

"Let's go inside then" she replied.

He took her hand, as they walked inside, leaving the sun to set, and revealing the full moon in the sky.


	23. Hy Brasile Dinner

_**Isn't it great? I have my School-issue laptop back, and believe it or not, it's the same exact laptop I had last year. The only difference is that they gave me a three-hour battery. **_

_**Other than that though, everything is still the way it was. The "t" key still has that strange stain that is unknown in origin and composition and takes up most of the key. **_

_**With that being said, enjoy and leave me **__**all**__** of your thoughts…**_

**Chapter 23: Hy Brasile Dinner**

Drake followed Roxy back into the house, and into the dining hall, where everybody was. It was amazing to see everyone with each other.

Tecna and Timmy were seated right at the left of Brice, and were unsure of what to say or do, knowing that Tecna's father was seated right next to them. Bloom and Sky were seated at the right of Brice, and were currently making out while managing to be in two different chairs. Next to Timmy and Tecna were Flora and Helia, who were currently talking to each other at a volume so low that no one else could hear what they were saying. Across from them were Brandon and Stella, who were talking about what they would do after this crisis was over. Next to them were Musa and Riven, who were talking about flying, or something else flying. And at the end of the table were Layla and Nabu, who were currently discussing the revolutionary movement occurring on Andros.

Drake and Roxy took a seat across from them, and as Drake sat down, he felt something pulling his hair back in a not-quite forceful, not quite gentle way.

A cock of his head revealed Roxy setting to work dividing his hair into three parts and braiding them? Indeed, she was starting to braid his hair, and not in a way one would find on a guy, but rather the way you would braid to show off length and breadth.

"What are you doing babe?" Drake asked, confused as to what his girlfriend was doing this time.

"I'm giving you a waterfall braid" she explained "You have such beautiful hair; it's an insult to not do anything with it"

"I leave it like it is for a reason" Drake explained "In Hy Brasile, men having long hair is normal, but there are certain things that are male-hair traditions and female-hair traditions. Styling hair by pins, braids, and curlers are considered female activities. For a male, hair is to be left hanging, unless you are a warrior going into battle. At that point, nobody would care if you used a headband to keep it out of your eyes."

"So that's why you let it grow like that?" she asked.

"Yeah." Drake sighed "And warriors traditionally trim their hair once it gets past the shoulders. Only men of nobility actually grow their hair down past their shoulders"

"So that's why yours had been cut when we first saw you" Layla exclaimed "You only considered yourself a warrior and had no idea of your  
>de-Sparks stature"<p>

"Huh?" Drake asked, turning from Roxy to look at the rest of the table. It seemed that everyone had stopped what they were doing as a couple and had been listening to Drake and Roxy's conversation.

"Well" he replied "Yeah. After the talk I had with Saladin back after the duel Sky challenged me to, I had realized that back on Sparks, I would have been a noble, and started to grow it past that. Sure beat having to use a knife to keep it at my shoulders."

"You use a knife to cut hair?" Stella asked "Who does that?"

"Everybody back in Hy Brasile" Drake explained "Scissors are actually banned after the Scissor-blade Assassinations. And that was back when they were first invented too. People had been using a knife to cut hair for thousands of years; they'll continue to do it for thousands more"

"Dinner's ready!" Aril's voice cried from the kitchen. With that, she stepped out, recited a transport spell, and within seconds, the large trays on the table were filled with Secai flatbreads with the corresponding dipping pastes, ranging from fruit-and-spice pastes to meat creams. There were Vernali-Noodles, an egg, wheat, and rice-based noodle soup that had various spices mixed in with meat, vegetables, and a rich stock. There were copious amounts of Apple, Peach, Strawberry, Citrus, and Passionfruit wine.

"I did a little research on the various dishes of Sea Elves and after watching 3 hours of instructional videos, managed to replicate this fancy dinner." Aril explained "Enjoy"

She then proceeded to lean back against the wall, obviously exhausted.

"Thank you so much" Drake exclaimed, taking the Vernali noodles and beginning to eat. He hadn't had this dish in 5 years, back when his mother was still alive. He remembered she worked at a restaurant and learned to cook this stuff in her spare time.

"Aril" Brice asked, looking at the drinks "Is this wine?"

"Why yes it is sir" she replied "Mr. Flaragon, could you explain this a bit more please?"  
>"In Hy Brasile" Drake explained "Once you are sixteen years of age, you are officially an adult. You can get married, gamble, give consent, and of course, drink alcohol. If we're going to a party in Sea Elf territory, we obviously are going to be served wine. I personally recommend moderation unless you are used to drinking, unless you want to be the first one wasted and have a bottle broken over your head out of celebration"<p>

"What the hell?" Bloom asked "How is that considered celebratory?"

"First one to be hammered-drunk in a sea-elf party is the first one to get good luck the next day." Drake explained "To maximize your luck and avoid you making bad choices, they will break empty bottles over your head until you're unconscious"

"Ouch" Timmy commented.

"I'll tell you one thing" Drake replied "If it wasn't for the fact that I can burn off the alcohol within me, I'd be the one having ten empty bottles broken over my head every time I party."

"I was tempted to do that to you during the party" Bloom replied "You insisted that I repeat what happened at the lake when we first met, and add tongue"

"When did I say that?" Drake asked, confused.  
>"After shot number thirty" Bloom explained "You were looking for Roxy and found me instead."<p>

"What?!" Sky yelled, anger in his eyes.

"In my defense" Drake replied "I was incredibly drunk. I don't even remember what happened after 7:45 last night. After that, all I remember is singing karaoke and Tecna doing a robot dance."

"You were drunk?" Sky asked.

Everyone else nodded along with Drake.

"Alright, no problem." Sky sighed "Just hope you can hold your liquor better. I wouldn't want anything going wrong." Sky paused "Considering how a diplomatic relationship is resting on Tecna's shoulders as it is."

**XxxX**

After about an hour, the time for dessert had finally come around. Stella seemed confused about most of the food, but after a little slight insisting and an attempt, she actually found she enjoyed Elven food.

"So tell me" Riven asked, noticing the mark on Drake's left tricep, "What is this strange symbol you have tattooed"

"You have a tattoo?" Bloom asked. "I want to see."

Riven immediately took Drake's arm, and revealed the betrothal mark. Or to them, just an ordinary tattoo; a good thing if there ever was one.

"What does it mean?" Sky asked, noticing the glyphs in the center "I know how all of you hardcore warrior-types have ink that has significant meaning."

"It's a signet" Drake explained "It symbolizes the eternal enemy-ship that lies between myself and Gratnic"

He managed to lie through his teeth on that one, taking a gamble that he was the only one able to understand Elven Script. Thankfully Brice was at the other end of the table. He had a feeling that Brice could probably read it; though it was an older script that was essentially extinct in everyday use.

"I don't get why you got it?" Brandon replied "You already killed Gratnic"

"Just one of those things that you can't really explain away simply" Drake replied "It's only one of those things that one can live with."

"Well, pack your bags people" Brice announced "Because the ball is in three days."

"What happened to a week?" Tecna asked.

"It got moved, as to coincide with the Full Lunar Eclipse." Brice explained "It's very rare that all four moons of Hy Brasile are eclipsed from the sun. It's a big thing, and it's supposed to be an omen of crucible times. So be warned, everyone is going to be at that ball, including the famous Princess Lorelei of the Sea Elf Kingdom, now that the exchange is over, and she'll be back at the palace."

Drake gulped. He had no intention of seeing Lorelei for a long time. He frankly knew he'd have to dump her and get their marks removed; yet knowing that he'd have to face her again. This warrior rarely ran away; unless he was guaranteed to fight another day, he always stayed. This was the one thing that he wanted to run from, yet knew he couldn't.

He only hoped he could hide the ugly business from everyone else before it would become his undoing.

_**Sorry about it taking so long to update. I have at least a dozen other fics on top of this one, and I have been told to cut back, on writing fanfiction that is.**_

_**I still write my original works, and that takes a good chunk of time that I have to write. Turns out, there's an opportunity cost when it comes to writing; just like with all other economics.  
><strong>_

_**So there you have it. Next stop is Hy Brasile; and some heavy duty finalizing drama. Please post a review in that little box that's two inches by four inches. I would really appreciate your opinions.  
><strong>_


End file.
